


Heavy Dirty Soul II

by spiinka



Series: HDS [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiinka/pseuds/spiinka
Summary: Po kilku miesiącach poszukiwań Marco, Hanji natrafia na nowy ślad prowadzący w miejsce z dala od znanego im dobrze Paradis. Starzy znajomi, lecz i dawne problemy to coś, z czym każdy z nich będzie musiał zmierzyć się na nowo.Sequel do Heavy Dirty Soul (nowych czytelników odsyłam do pierwszej części na moim profilu).





	1. I'm on Fire

_Ludzkość od zarania dziejów udowadniała, że nie istnieje żadna siła zdolna powstrzymać ją przed rozwojem. Plagi, choroby, nieustające wojny i konflikty - to wszystko sprawiało tylko, że stawaliśmy się silniejsi i bardziej zmotywowani, by iść naprzód. Epoka tytanów jest tego najlepszym przykładem. To okres w dziejach cywilizacji, gdy większość porzuciła wszelką nadzieję; pogodziła się z nieuniknionym. Nawet wtedy znaleźli się wśród nas tacy, którzy gotowi byli poświęcić wszystko, by stawić czoła zagrożeniu._

_I oto jesteśmy - ponad tysiąc lat później, obdarowani możliwością zobaczenia, jak bardzo zmieniliśmy świat..._

W auli rozległy się gromkie brawa, gdy wstępna przemowa Armina dobiegła końca. Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat, wykładany przez niego kierunek przyciągnął tak liczne rzesze studentów. Wydarzenia z Trostu, gdy współczesność po raz pierwszy ujrzała tytana, rozniosły się szerokim echem po całym świecie. Każdy wiedział już, że historyczni bohaterowie żyli pośród zwyczajnych ludzi. Szybko stali się rozpoznawalnymi osobistościami, choć do tej pory tak bardzo starali się tego uniknąć.

\- Dobrze mu idzie - mruknął Levi, poprawiając się na krześle.

On i Eren byli gośćmi honorowymi inauguracyjnego wykładu. Choć wszyscy powtarzali mu, jak wielki spotkał go zaszczyt, wciąż czuł się niekomfortowo, gdy tyle par oczu zerkało na nich ukradkiem. Ratowanie świata niosło ze sobą niepotrzebną popularność, której szczerze nienawidził.

\- A czego innego się spodziewałeś? Zawsze był najmądrzejszy z nas - szepnął Eren z uśmiechem, wpatrując się w przyjaciela, który z zapałem przechodził właśnie do naukowej części wykładu. Wyglądał na pewnego siebie, co w dawnych czasach było u niego rzadkością.

Przemowa Armina trwała ponad godzinę i zakończyła się powitaniem nowych studentów. Mimo obecności wielu znanych postaci, większość słuchaczy od razu opuściła budynek, gdy tylko zakończył swój wywód. Początek października przyniósł ze sobą wspaniałą pogodę i każdy chciał wykorzystać ją w pełni przed nadejściem jesiennych chłodów. Levi nie mógł ich za to winić - sam jak najszybciej pragnął znaleźć się na zewnątrz.

\- Dziękuję, że przyszliście - odezwał się Armin, podchodząc do nich z uśmiechem. - Połowa tych ludzi jest tu tylko dzięki wam. Chcą wiedzieć o nas więcej, po tym, co zrobiliście w Troście.

\- To nic takiego - rzucił Eren, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Świetnie ci dzisiaj poszło. Wpadnij do nas kiedyś. 

\- Obiecuję - odparł Arlert i chciał dodać coś jeszcze, lecz zza jego pleców wyskoczyło nagle trzech mężczyzn.

\- Panie Ackerman, panie Jaeger! Zechcą panowie zapozować nam do zdjęcia? Będzie idealne na okładkę!

Eren dostrzegł kątem oka wzburzenie Levi'a. Nie znosił ciągle biegających za nimi reporterów, szczególnie gdy wtrącali się w ich prywatne rozmowy. Dziś był jednak pierwszy inauguracyjny wykład Armina i nie wybaczyłby, gdyby zepsuli tak ważną dla niego chwilę.

\- Idźcie - ponaglił ich Arlert, z rozbawieniem obserwując mordercze spojrzenie byłego kapitana. - Odezwę się później na czacie.

Wzdychając ze zrezygnowaniem, pożegnali się z przyjacielem i razem wyszli na zewnątrz, ustawiając przed olbrzymim gmachem uniwersytetu. Ackerman jak zwykle milczał, dając wyraźnie do zrozumienia fotografowi, że ma się pospieszyć. Stojąc w pełnym słońcu w czarnych garniturach, czuli się co najmniej niekomfortowo.

\- A gdzie uśmiech, hmm? - mruknął prawie niesłyszalnie Eren, obejmując Levi'a w pasie. Droczenie się z nim, było ostatnio jego ulubioną rozrywką.

\- Nawet nie zaczynaj.

\- Dlaczego? - szepnął, niepostrzeżenie zsuwając niżej dłoń i ścisnął go za pośladek. Dokładnie w tym momencie fotograf zrobił im zdjęcie i podziękował serdecznie. Wyglądał na wniebowziętego swoim ujęciem.

\- Powinienem cię teraz zabić. Co to miało być?  - zapytał Levi, gdy w końcu schowali się w samochodzie. Chłód klimatyzacji od razu ukoił ich rozgrzane ciała; Eren rozpiął guzik w koszuli, przymykając lekko oczy. Takie dni potrafiły dać porządnie w kość.

\- Przesadzasz - mruknął z podstępnym uśmiechem Jaeger i uniósł jedną powiekę. - W nocy sam błagałeś, żebym tak robił.

Dźwięk pacnięcia dłonią po głowie i niepohamowany, triumfalny śmiech Erena rozniosły się po parkingu, gdy butelkowozielony samochód z piskiem opon wyjechał na ulicę.

  __________________________________________    

Eren ziewnął potężnie, przepuszczając dzieciaki biegnące tuż obok. Od kilku minut bezwiednie sunął palcami po przedmiotach w kieszeni w poszukiwaniu kluczy - znalazł je dopiero, gdy zatrzymał się przed drzwiami. Odruchowo wsunął jeden z nich do zamka i wślizgnął się do przytulnego wnętrza. Po całym dniu pracy marzył już tylko o ciepłym łóżku.

\- No w końcu.

Przytłumiony głos Levi'a dotarł gdzieś z kuchni. Eren podążył za dźwiękiem i stanął w progu, unosząc brwi. Drobna sylwetka klęczała na podłodze, w połowie ukryta w szafce pod zlewem, najwyraźniej majstrując przy rurach.

\- Coś się zepsuło? - zapytał, wkraczając do kuchni. Ackerman przytaknął cicho w odpowiedzi, próbując dostać się nieco głębiej. Poruszał przy tym zwinnie biodrami, co nie umknęło uwadze Erena. Nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od drobnej, smukłej sylwetki - nawet w luźnych dresach jego tyłek wyglądał nieziemsko.

\- Przestań się gapić i mi pomóż. 

Jaeger uniósł lekko kącik ust. Levi nie musiał na niego patrzeć, by przyłapać go na tym, co właśnie robił.

\- Wiesz, że możesz wezwać hydraulika? Zrobi to szybciej.

\- Zaraz będzie tu Hanji z Erwinem. Nie chcę, żeby jakiś szczyl z wąsem nas podsłuchiwał. Zresztą... - Ackerman wyłonił się spod zlewu, ocierając ciemną smugę na policzku. - Każdy głupi naprawi kran.

Z triumfem wymalowanym na twarzy, wstał i odkręcił kurek. Strumień zimnej cieczy wypłynął, zgrabnie lądując w zlewie.

\- Widzisz?

Levi spojrzał na niego z dumą dokładnie w momencie, gdy cały kran wystrzelił z potężnym hukiem prosto w sufit, pozostawiając po sobie głęboką dziurę. Bulgocząca woda zaczęła strumieniami spływać po blacie na podłogę, zalewając meble i podłogę. Przez chwilę obaj wpatrywali się tępo przed siebie, próbując zrozumieć, co właśnie się stało.

\- Na pewno nie chcesz numeru do tego „szczyla z wąsem"?

Gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać, Eren właśnie padałby martwy.  
  


Spotkanie z Hanji i Erwinem okazało się dość... specyficzne. Levi łypał złowrogo za każdym razem, gdy z kuchni dobiegały odgłosy hydraulika majstrującego przy rurach. Eren do tej pory nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że dumę byłego kapitana tak łatwo było urazić. Cóż, w końcu każdy miał jakiś słaby punkt.

\- Wiecie już coś o Marco? - rzucił luźno, gdy Erwin z zaciekawieniem wyciągnął szyję, zerkając w kierunku kuchni. Spojrzenie, jakie posłał mu Levi zwiastowało apokalipsę, więc Eren jak najszybciej zmienił temat. - Hanji, mówiłaś, że masz jakiś trop i trzeba go sprawdzić...

Choć od zniknięcia Marco minęło już tyle czasu, w dalszym ciągu nie mogli go odnaleźć. Raz po raz natrafiali na poszlaki, które po pewnym czasie okazywały się złudną nadzieją. Przestali nawet informować o nich Jeana - zarówno on, jak i dzieci coraz gorzej znosili kolejne rozczarowania.

\- Właściwie chciałam z wami o czymś porozmawiać - odezwała się, oblizując łyżeczkę od ciasta. Sam jej głos sugerował, że myślami była gdzieś bardzo daleko.  - Znalazłam coś, ale nie wiem jeszcze, czy warto się tym interesować. Za kilka dni powinnam dostać nagrania z monitoringu i wtedy się do was odezwę.

\- A co z policją? Widzę, że opierdalają się tak samo jak nasza żandarmeria - rzucił Levi, odrywając w końcu wzrok od kuchni.

\- Mówią, że nad tym pracują, ale sam wiesz jak jest. Właściwie to sporo żandarmów i stacjonarnych z naszych czasów tam teraz pracuje. Ostatnio Floch wypisał Erwinowi mandat za parkowanie.

Jaeger gwałtownie zakrztusił się sokiem, prawie spadając z kolan Levi'a.

\- Floch?

\- Oi! Jak się zalejesz, sam będziesz to potem prał.

\- Nawet mi o nim nie mów - mruknął Erwin, zerkając podstępnie na talerz pełen czekoladowych babeczek. - Powiedział, że prawo to prawo i nawet generał musi płacić mandaty. Gdybym mógł kupić policję, gnojek już nie miałby pracy - dodał zgorzkniale, wypychając policzki muffinką. Przypominał w tym momencie chomika, zbyt zmęczonego życiem, by biegać w kołowrotku.

Eren uśmiechnął się smutno, gdy wspomnienia odległych czasów znów zaczęły powracać. Floch był, krótko mówiąc, irytującym i tchórzliwym kretynem. Nie znał żadnej osoby, która wspominałaby dobrze kontakty z nim. To przez niego akcja w Karanes zakończyła się tak, a nie inaczej i nawet Levi najprawdopodobniej nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.

Erwin i Hanji siedzieli u nich do późna, wymieniając się dyskretnymi uśmiechami, gdy Levi opuścił ich na chwilę, by zapłacić hydraulikowi i odprowadzić go do drzwi. Eren był pewien, że jeszcze długo będą wypominać mu dzisiejszy wyczyn. Najwyraźniej jego zachowanie niezwykle ich bawiło.

\- Pamiętajcie, żeby być w nocy trochę ciszej - rzucił Erwin, gdy zbierali się już do wyjścia. - Mamusia codziennie do mnie dzwoni. Biedna nie może przez was spać.

Levi prychnął pogardliwie, opierając się o ścianę z założonymi rękami.

\- Mamusia? Ta sama mamusia, która włącza pieprzone radio o czwartej rano i słucha litanii do świętej Siny i tytana Zbawcy Trostu? Bo tak się kurwa składa, że ten Tytan Zbawca nie może się przez nią wyspać do pracy.

Erwin przygryzł lekko wargę, powstrzymując śmiech.

\- Dalej tego słucha? Muszę z nią pogadać. Chyba nie do końca do niej dociera, że czasy się trochę zmieniły.

\- Niech robi co chce, tylko niech ściszy pieprzone radio.

Hanji, która do tej pory przyglądała im się, unosząc lekko brwi, chwyciła Erwina pod ramię i pociągnęła w kierunku wyjścia.

\- Na nas już czas, zanim całkiem się pokłócicie. Dam wam niedługo znać, co z tymi nagraniami. Na razie, Eren! - rzuciła przez ramię, kopniakiem posyłając Smitha na korytarz.

Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za nimi z cichym trzaskiem, w mieszkaniu zapanowała głucha cisza. Levi westchnął, podchodząc do Erena.

\- Jeszcze trochę i sam bym ich stąd wyrzucił. Chodź, zrobię nam kąpiel - mruknął, muskając palcami jego dłoń. Jaeger jednak nie ruszył się z miejsca.

\- Dzisiaj naprawdę się przez nią nie wyspałem.

Ackerman uniósł wzrok, nie do końca pojmując, co miał przez to na myśli.

\- Może czas, żeby i ona trochę pocierpiała - dodał cicho Eren, tym razem uśmiechając się lekko.

Nie musiał mu tego powtarzać. Błysk zrozumienia pojawił się w oczach Levi'a, gdy ten gwałtownie chwycił go za materiał koszulki i przyciągnął do siebie łącząc ich wargi. Dzisiejsza noc zapowiadała się doprawdy wyśmienicie.

  __________________________________________    

Przejeżdżający na sygnale radiowóz niemal całkowicie zagłuszył donośny jęk, który rozniósł się po mieszkaniu. Ackerman przyspieszył swoje ruchy, czując, że po raz kolejny zbliża się do końca. Stracił rachubę, który już raz kochali się tej nocy - Eren wciąż domagał się więcej i Levi nie był w stanie mu odmówić. Jego ciało było tak przyjemnie rozgrzane, a każdy mięsień napinał się pod skórą, drażniony nawet najlżejszym dotykiem. Czasem miał wrażenie, że Eren kruszył się w jego ramionach, choć była to myśl złudna, która znikała tak szybko, jak się pojawiała.

\- Levi - ochrypły jęk wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Spojrzał w dół na zarumienioną twarz, do której kleiły się pojedyncze mokre kosmyki włosów. - Szybciej.

Jego łamiący się od rozkoszy głos był najpiękniejszą rzeczą, jaką dane było mu usłyszeć w całym swoim marnym życiu. W tym momencie pragnął oddać mu wszystko, łącznie z samym sobą. Znów przyspieszył swoje chaotyczne ruchy, wchodząc w niego coraz mocniej. Odgłosy ich spoconych ciał zlały się w jedno z jękami Erena, odbijając echem od ścian sypialni. Levi nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od nieświadomie rozchylonych warg, wilgotnych i błyszczących w delikatnym świetle lampki. Były zaproszeniem, które przyjął bez wahania.

Kolejny raz tej nocy doszli jednocześnie, gdy zielone tęczówki skryły się pod opadającymi z rozkoszy powiekami. Nie potrafił się zatrzymać. Otumaniony własną przyjemnością, na chwilę oderwał się od rzeczywistości. Czuł, że znajduje się poza światem, dopóki ktoś nie postanowił z powrotem go na ten świat brutalnie sprowadzić.  
  


O ŚWIĘTA SINO, USŁYSZ NAS

TYŚ NIETYKALNA

TYŚ NIEZŁOMNA

UDZIEL NAM SWOJEJ ŁASKI

UDZIEL NAM SWOJEJ SIŁY

BY WALCZYĆ

ZE ZŁEM

Z GRZECHEM

NIECZYSTOŚCIĄ...

Levi zamrugał kilkakrotnie, zdając sobie sprawę, że wciąż opiera się na dłoniach, pochylony nad Erenem. Ten za to wpatrywał się w niego tępo, do czasu, gdy kąciki jego ust nie uniosły się lekko. Widać było, że z trudem powstrzymuje śmiech.

\- Chyba mamy za swoje - szepnął, unosząc dłoń, by musnąć nią jego policzek. Levi przymknął oczy starając się skupić na dotyku, a nie na odgłosach starego, rzępolącego radia.

\- Nie dziwię się, że Erwin nie chce zabrać jej do siebie - mruknął w odpowiedzi, opadając na łóżko, tuż przy boku Erena. - Stara wariatka - dodał, zakrywając głowę poduszką.

Odpowiedział mu cichy śmiech i po chwili poczuł, jak Eren wdrapuje się na niego, usadawiając wygodnie. Dopiero ta dwuznaczna pozycja i delikatne ruchy jego bioder sprawiły, że ze zdziwieniem wyjrzał zza poduszki, unosząc brwi.

\- Jeszcze?

\- Chcesz się poddać kapitanie? - szepnął Jaeger, pochylając się aż do jego warg. - Pozwolisz, żebyśmy z nią przegrali? - dodał, oblizując je delikatnie koniuszkiem języka.

W tej chwili wojna z panią Smith stała się dla Levi'a czymś więcej niż tylko konfliktem. Była wyzwaniem. Wyzwaniem, którego nie mógł zignorować.

\- Wiesz, że nigdy nie przegrywamy.

Dźwięczny śmiech Erena prawie zagłuszył matkę Erwina, która swoim skrzeczącym głosem zaczęła wyśpiewywać razem z radiem kolejne psalmy.

Najwidoczniej życie ze współczesną technologią miało jednak kilka wad.


	2. Back to Autumn

Delikatna poświata zachodzącego słońca rozlała się po niebie, tworząc pąsowe plamy nad horyzontem. Idealnie kontrastowały one z głębokim błękitem wody i piaskiem, wciąż noszącym na sobie odbicia stóp.

Zeke powolnym krokiem wyszedł na balkon, odsuwając półprzeźroczystą zasłonę, która pod wpływem wiatru zafalowała delikatnie, imitując fale pobliskiego oceanu. Uwielbiał błogość tego miejsca. Spokój i cisza sprzyjały myśleniu, a myślenie było ostatnio jego najważniejszym zajęciem.

Ojciec nie przewidział tak wielu rzeczy, do których on sam nigdy by nie dopuścił.

\- Znowu palisz? - cichy męski głos rozległ się za jego plecami, gdy tylko wyciągnął z kieszeni zapalniczkę. - Nie przeszkadza ci ten zapach?

\- Można się przyzwyczaić.

\- Ale nie trzeba - długowłosy towarzysz wyrwał mu papierosa spomiędzy palców i wyrzucił za siebie. Każdy jego ruch był pełen gracji; zupełnie jakby płynął w powietrzu.

\- Czego chcesz, Willy?

\- Załatwiłeś to, co trzeba?

Zeke oparł się o barierkę i uniósł jedną brew, wpatrując się ze zdziwieniem w towarzysza. Tybur rzadko rozwodził się nad jego planami. Wolał działać prosto i skutecznie, bez względu na poniesione ofiary.

\- A jak myślisz? Niedługo go znajdą.

\- Dalej w to nie wierzę, Zeke. Kto by pomyślał, że porażka twojego ojca jeszcze wyjdzie nam na dobre.

\- Mój ojciec to kretyn i sam jest porażką. Ale dzięki niemu, chłopak chyba nieźle się teraz bawi.

\- A żebyś wiedział. Właśnie od niego wracam. Dasz mi znać, kiedy mam zacząć?

\- Przecież wiesz.

Mężczyźni przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie, dopóki Willy nie obrócił się na pięcie, wchodząc z powrotem do pokoju. Zeke nie ruszył się z miejsca. Upał dzisiejszego dnia dopiero teraz zaczynał łagodnieć, a delikatny wietrzyk przyjemnie muskał rozgrzane ciało. W pewnej chwili zaczął się zastanawiać, czy delikatna gęsia skórka była wynikiem głupiej pogody, czy wyrazem podekscytowania.

Nie mógł już doczekać się wizyty upragnionych gości.

 

__________________________________________

 

Odgłos donośnego tupnięcia rozniósł się echem po sali, gdy wysoki mężczyzna przystanął na środku olbrzymiej sceny. Drobinki kurzu jeszcze przez chwilę unosiły się wokół jego kostek, połyskując delikatnie w bladym świetle reflektora. Młody aktor złożył ręce na piersi i zmrużył złowieszczo oczy.

\- A więc znów się spotykamy...

Eren z trudem powstrzymał potężne ziewnięcie. Po całym dniu słuchania lamentów podstarzałych pacjentek i idiotycznych kawałów Farlana, chciał tylko odpocząć. Od jakiegoś czasu męczyły go nawet najprostsze zajęcia i ostatnie czego w tej chwili potrzebował to wycieczka do teatru. Levi był jedynym powodem, dla którego zgodził się tu przyjść. Wydawało się, że od samego początku pokochał te idiotyczne przedstawienia, opowiadające o ich dokonaniach z przeszłości.

Jedynym plusem całej sytuacji była prywatna loża, którą otrzymali od właściciela teatru. Mężczyzna prawie popłakał się z radości, gdy przyszli tu po raz pierwszy. Eren nie wiedział, czy chodziło o samą ich obecność, czy o to, że sprzedaż biletów wzrosła kilkukrotnie odkąd zaczęli się tu pojawiać.

Jaeger poprawił się na siedzeniu i powoli przeniósł wzrok ze sceny na siedzącego tuż obok Levi'a. Pochłonięty przedstawieniem, nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jest obserwowany. W zimnym, stalowym spojrzeniu czaiło się podekscytowanie, ale też coś na kształt tęsknoty. Eren już dawno zauważył, że spektakle o ich dawnym życiu były tymi krótkimi, ulotnymi chwilami, gdy Levi całkowicie opuszczał gardę. Może dlatego mimo niechęci, wciąż przychodził tu razem z nim. Przegapienie widoku tak żywych emocji na jego twarzy nie wchodziło w grę.

Eren nie był tylko pewien, czy nostalgia i tęsknota były czymś wartym zobaczenia w ukochanych, szarych oczach.

 

\- Znowu się nudziłeś.

Levi skwitował krótko, gdy odebrali z szatni płaszcze i ubierali się wśród tłumów, ignorując natrętne spojrzenia. Po kilku ciepłych dniach, jesień najwyraźniej przypomniała sobie o obowiązkach, zaszczycając Trost potężną falą chłodów. Dobrze zdali sobie z tego sprawę, gdy wyłonili się z gmachu teatru, niemal od razu dostając w twarz porywistym wiatrem. Eren był wyraźnie niepocieszony - nie znosił takiej pogody.

\- Nie podoba mi się, że przekręcają aż tyle rzeczy. Widziałeś aktora, który grał ciebie? Przecież miał ze dwa metry wzrostu.

Levi uniósł lekko kącik ust, zerkając na niego kątem oka.

\- I to twój największy problem?

\- Nie - Eren przewrócił oczami i chwycił jego dłoń, gdy tylko wyszli na ulicę. - Naprawdę nie przeszkadza ci, że tyle zmienili?

\- Gdybyś oglądał, wiedziałbyś, dlaczego tak jest lepiej. Możesz zobaczyć, jak widzą nas ludzie, a nie jak było naprawdę.

Jaeger przygryzł lekko wargę. Nie do końca nadążał za tokiem jego myślenia. Tak było od zawsze i nawet po tylu latach pozostawało niezmienne. Jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach, postanowił ślepo zaufać jego osądowi.

\- Pojedziemy kiedyś do Mitrasu - rzucił dużo później Levi, przesuwając kciukiem po wierzchu jego dłoni. - Tam wystawiają coś, co na pewno ci się spodoba... no i niedawno dostaliśmy swoją lożę.

\- A co to za różnica?

\- Jak przedstawienie będzie chujowe, możemy zająć się czymś innym.

 

__________________________________________

 

Jeden krótki, wibrujący dźwięk, jeden ruch dłonią i światło ekranu, płonące jaśniej niż wystrzelona flara.

 

**03:34**

_BĘDĘ ZA 10 MINUT. MAM NADZIEJĘ, ŻE NIE ŚPICIE._

_Hanji_

 

Levi był zły.

Nie, wróć. Był wściekły. Wściekły do granic możliwości, ocierających się o chęć brutalnego mordu. Jedna wiadomość wystarczyła, by kompletnie wyprowadzić go z równowagi. Mamrocząc coś niewyraźnie pod nosem, dotarł po omacku do Erena, śpiącego w najlepsze z rozchylonymi ustami.

\- Oi, wstawaj - poklepał go lekko dłonią po policzku, pochylając się nad nim. Nie do końca rozbudzony, wciąż postrzegał świat wokół jako mieszankę dziwnej ciemności i niewyraźnych kształtów. - Paskuda zaraz tu będzie.

\- Pasku...co? - Jaeger rozchylił nieprzytomnie powieki. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, starając się skupić wzrok i obdarzył Levi'a jednym z najbardziej niewinnych spojrzeń, jakie przyszło mu oglądać.

\- Hanji - mruknął w odpowiedzi, muskając lekko jego usta swoimi. - Jak to nic ważnego, nie wyjdzie stąd żywa, obiecuję.

Eren westchnął ciężko, gdy Ackerman wyślizgnął się z łóżka i poszedł do kuchni. Coś jednak istotnie było na rzeczy, bo nim zdążył nastawić wodę na herbatę, do drzwi rozległo się energiczne pukanie.

\- Wiesz, która jest godzina? - rzucił na powitanie, gdy Hanji bez słowa wyminęła go w drzwiach, wpadając do salonu. Levi tylko westchnął i podążył za nią, owijając się szczelnie szlafrokiem. Robienie jej jakichkolwiek wyrzutów, czy prawienie kazań było jak proszenie pani Smith, by ściszyła radio.

\- Gdzie Eren? - odezwała się, rozkładając na sofie z laptopem. - Też powinien to zobaczyć.

\- Poszedł do łazienki. Zaraz przyjdzie. Lepiej powiedz, po jaką cholerę budzisz nas w środku nocy.

Hanji zmierzyła go badawczym wzrokiem, wydymając lekko usta. Niemal widział trybiki pracujące w jej głowie na pełnych obrotach.

\- Po to - odezwała się w końcu, wciskając mu w dłonie laptopa.

Film, który mu pokazywała był w rzeczywistości kilkuminutowym wycinkiem z nagrania monitoringu. Olbrzymi parkiet, bar po brzegi zastawiony kolorowymi drinkami oraz rzesze ludzi, bawiących się przy muzyce. Levi wytężył wzrok, próbując dostrzec cokolwiek podejrzanego, lecz jedyną dziwną rzeczą był mężczyzna w słomkowym kapeluszu, śpiący z głową na blacie.

\- No i?

\- Nie widzisz? Spójrz na barmanów.

Ackerman cofnął nagranie, tym razem skupiając wzrok na barze. Dwóch mężczyzn rozmawiało ze sobą, co chwila przyjmując kolejne zamówienia. Dopiero, gdy jeden z nich obrócił się w kierunku kamery, Levi uniósł wysoko brwi, nie wierząc własnym oczom.

\- Czy to...?

\- Tak mi się wydaje. Nie znam go tak jak wy.

\- Eren powinien to zobaczyć - Levi podniósł się gwałtownie, przekazując laptopa Hanji i ruszył szybkim krokiem do łazienki. Był niemal pewien, że mężczyzna z filmu to Marco, jednak tylko Jaeger mógł potwierdzić ich przypuszczenia. W końcu znali się o wiele, wiele dłużej.

\- W porządku? - rzucił, pukając niemal w tym samym momencie, gdy drzwi otworzyły się, skrzypiąc cicho.

\- Tak. Chce mi się tylko spać - Eren posłał mu blady uśmiech i chwycił za dłoń, ciągnąc go ze sobą z powrotem do salonu. Ackerman nie skomentował, jak marnie w tej chwili wyglądał. Niektórych nie powinno się wyciągać z łóżka w środku nocy, bez względu na powagę sytuacji.

Reakcja Jaegera na mężczyznę z nagrania była niemal identyczna jak u Levi'a. Przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu i patrzyli bezmyślnie w ekran. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że barman z filmu to w rzeczywistości „ich" Marco.

\- Gdzie to jest? - Levi odezwał się jako pierwszy, przenosząc wzrok na Hanji. Bar z nagrania wydał mu się dziwnie egzotyczny i wątpił, żeby takie miejsce istniało na Paradis. Tutaj królowały zaplute puby i meliny, gdzie łatwiej można było kupić narkotyki niż zwykłe piwo.

\- Marley. Kojarzysz?

\- Masz mnie za kretyna? Oczywiście - Ackerman wyglądał na urażonego. - Trzeba skontaktować się z tym barem.

\- Zrobiłam to. Nie znają żadnego Marco. Pomyślałam, że może się pomyliłam i to faktycznie nie on.

\- To on - wtrącił Eren, zerkając na ekran przez ramię Levi'a. - Wszędzie bym go rozpoznał.

\- To co z tym zrobimy?

Gdy Hanji uśmiechnęła się szeroko, Ackerman wiedział już, że z ich rozmowy nie wyniknie nic dobrego. Nigdy nie wynikło, choć znał ten wyraz od przeszło tysiąca lat.

\- Macie ochotę na wakacje?

\- Nie.

Nie wyglądała na zrażoną jego odpowiedzią, wręcz przeciwnie - w jej oczach zapłonęły dzikie błyski, których nie powstydziłby się najgorszy szaleniec. Levi musiał zgasić jej entuzjazm zanim rozpalił się na dobre.

\- Możesz zająć się tym z Erwinem. Nie wiemy dlaczego Marco zniknął, ale zniknął kiedy polowali na Erena. To może mieć ze sobą związek i nie będę go narażał.

\- Le... - Eren otworzył usta by zaprotestować, lecz zamilkł na widok jego spojrzenia.

\- Musisz zaufać mi na słowo, Levi. Gdybym sama mogła to załatwić, nie prosiłabym was o pomoc. Mamy teraz inną sprawę, równie poważną. Erenowi nic nie grozi, przecież Grisha od dawna jest w więzieniu. Przy okazji sobie odpoczniecie.

\- Nie ma mow...

\- Erwin kupi wam dom przy plaży.

Levi uniósł wysoko brwi, wyraźnie zdziwiony.

\- Próbujesz mnie przekupić domem? Dopiero jeden od niego dostaliśmy.

Dobrze pamiętał drewnianą chatę w lesie, gdzie spędzili pierwsze dni swojej ucieczki przed ludźmi Fishbeina. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobili, gdy tylko tam wrócili było pozbycie się znienawidzonej ryby z puszki. Eren nalegał żeby rytualnie spalić ją na stosie, jednak widmo rybnego zapachu skutecznie ich powstrzymało. Ostatecznie spędzili w chacie większość lata, wygrzewając się w słońcu, spacerując po lesie, czy kochając w każdym możliwym miejscu.

\- Niech ci będzie - rzucił Levi. Wspomnienie tamtego czasu nieco przyćmiło mu osąd. Właściwie kilka dni wolnego mogłoby pomóc im nabrać sił i odpocząć od koncertów pani Smith. - Możemy sprawdzić, czy to na pewno Marco, ale potem wracamy. Nie potrzebujemy więcej problemów.

Hanji wyglądała jakby właśnie wygrała na loterii.


	3. Fever To The Form

\- Jeszcze tu jesteś?

Drzwi do gabinetu zaskrzypiały, gdy Eren poderwał gwałtownie głowę. Przeklął w duchu, zdając sobie sprawę, że znów przysnął za biurkiem. Ostatnio czuł się kompletnie przemęczony i takie wypadki zdarzały mu się coraz częściej.

\- Ama - rzucił na powitanie, widząc znajomą twarz. - Zaraz wychodzę. Chciałaś coś?

\- Widziałam w szatni twój płaszcz i chciałam sprawdzić, czy jeszcze cię zastanę - odpowiedziała z uśmiechem, opierając się o ścianę. Złożywszy ręce na piersi, posłała mu znaczące spojrzenie. - Farlan pyta, czy idziesz z nami do baru.

Eren zauważył, że było to bardziej stwierdzenie, niż pytanie. Zupełnie jakby z góry zakładała, że im odmówi. W gruncie rzeczy, nie myliła się. Jedyne o czym w tej chwili marzył, to powrót do domu i wygodnego łóżka. I pomyśleć, że jeszcze rok temu mógł spędzać z nimi całe noce, by potem przyjść do pracy na potwornym kacu.

\- Chyba wrócę do domu.

Ama przewróciła oczami, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Sam się potem będziesz tłumaczył Farlanowi. Cały czas mi jęczy, że go olewacie.

\- Następnym razem z wami pójdę, obiecuję - odpowiedział cicho.

Czuł się winny. Od czasu walki w Troście spędzał czas tylko z Levi'em, Hanji lub Erwinem. Wiedział, że reszta jego przyjaciół może poczuć się zaniedbana, lecz ciągle wmawiał sobie, że nadrobi wszystko, gdy tylko rozwiąże się problem z Marco.

Ama westchnęła zrezygnowana, najwyraźniej zmęczona jego milczeniem. Wychodząc z gabinetu, spojrzała na niego z nieukrywaną troską, rzucając na pożegnanie.

\- Może faktycznie lepiej dziś odpocznij.

Eren zmarszczył brwi, wyraźnie zbity z tropu. Zrozumiał jej słowa dopiero później, spoglądając na swoje blade odbicie w szpitalnej toalecie. Nie wyglądał najlepiej, a cienka, zaschnięta strużka krwi pod nosem z pewnością nie wróżyła niczego dobrego.

W pośpiechu umył twarz i zmierzwił przydługie już włosy. Miał nadzieję, że Levi nie zauważy jego przemęczenia. W takich momentach stawał się bardziej nadopiekuńczy, niż jego własna matka, a to było ostatnią rzeczą, której teraz potrzebował.

***

Eren widział już wszystko w swoim życiu - bezlitosne masakry, niestrawione zwłoki ludzi, wojny tak krwawe, że mógłby w obecnych czasach pisać scenariusze do gier tylko dla pełnoletnich. Był świadkiem takich wydarzeń jeszcze zanim na dobre poznał otaczający go świat. Dlatego też żył teraz spokojnie ze świadomością, że nic, ale to nic nie będzie w stanie go zaskoczyć. Nie miał jednak pojęcia, jak bardzo się mylił.

Pierwszą niepokojącą oznaką, gdy tylko przekroczył próg domu, była ciemność. Gdyby nie błyskające światło telewizora, uznałby, że pomylił mieszkania. Ostrożnie zamknął za sobą drzwi i ruszył przed siebie, potykając się o zawiniętą krawędź dywanu. Widok jaki zastał w salonie sprawił, że kompletnie go zamurowało. Dosłownie.

Levi siedział przed telewizorem w otoczeniu pustych paczek po chipsach. Jego drobna sylwetka niemal do końca zsunęła się na podłogę, żyjąc w symbiozie z kanapą, która prawie pochłonęła go w całości. Ackerman zawsze wyglądał na znudzonego życiem, lecz tym razem jego apatia sięgnęła punktu krytycznego. Na widok Erena, skinął tylko głową, by do niego dołączył, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic wrócił do oglądania programu.

\- Nie byłeś w pracy? - zapytał cicho Jaeger, zrzucając płaszcz i ostrożnie przysiadł tuż obok. Mimochodem dostrzegł, że Levi ma na sobie jego bluzę, w której niemal tonął. W odpowiedzi otrzymał typowe pogardliwe prychnięcie.

\- Erwin dał mi wolne, dopóki nie wrócimy z Marco.

\- I siedzisz tak od samego rana?

Levi już otwierał usta, by mu odpowiedzieć, gdy z głośników telewizora buchnęła znajoma muzyka, a na ekranie zaczęły latać mopy i środki czystości. W tym momencie wszystko stało się dla Erena jasne jak słońce i z niemałym trudem powstrzymał się przed przewróceniem oczami. Wystarczyły trzy proste słowa, by wyjaśnić całą sytuację.

_**Perfekcyjna** _

**_Pani_ **

_**Domu** _

Najgorsze uzależnienie Levi'a i zapalnik najagresywniejszych zachowań. Eren do tej pory pamiętał jak po całym maratonie tego chłamu, Ackerman prawie wyrzucił telewizor przez okno, gdy prowadząca upierała się, że aby zachować porządek w domu, wystarczy sprzątać codziennie po piętnaście minut. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział go tak rozczarowanego i zdradzonego. Co prawda Jaeger nieco inaczej wspominał tamten dzień. Wściekły Levi musiał dać upust swoim emocjom i uprawiali wtedy najgłośniejszy i najlepszy seks od początku ich związku.

Najwyraźniej jednak jego romans z programem wracał na dawne tory, bo gdy tylko na ekranie pojawiła się prowadząca z najnowszym modelem mopa, oczy Ackermana zaświeciły się ze szczęścia. Eren poddał się już na wstępie - nie miał najmniejszych szans by konkurować z czymś takim. Zrezygnowany rozłożył się na kanapie, układając wygodnie głowę na udach Levi'a. Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, gdy poczuł smukłe palce wplatające się w jego włosy. Przypominało mu to momenty, gdy ukrywali się w motelach skazani tylko na siebie i tanią kablówkę.

Jazgot kobiety zachwalającej kostki do wc szybko zamienił się w delikatny szum w oddali, a powieki Erena stały się zdecydowanie zbyt ciężkie. Mimo zmęczenia i osłabienia, czuł się w tej chwili bezpiecznie. Jego ciało wtapiało się w miękką kanapę i uda Levi'a, a on sam powoli odpływał. Takie sytuacje były dla niego definicją błogości.

*

Levi mruknął zniesmaczony, gdy kobieta na ekranie wyszczerzyła się sztucznie i zaczęła opowiadać o sposobach na pozbycie się plam. Ze swoim końskim uśmiechem przypominała nieco Kirschteina, choć w mocno paskudniejszej wersji. Nawet jej porady zaczynały go irytować. Sam poprowadziłby lepiej taki program... i na pewno skuteczniej.

Gdy zaczęła opowiadać o pozbywaniu się plam za pomocą cytryny, Levi kategorycznie stwierdził, że ma dość. Zamaszystym ruchem wyłączył telewizor i już miał podnieść się z miejsca, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Eren śpi w najlepsze, opierając głowę na jego udach.

Przez chwilę siedział z nim w kompletnej ciemności, wsłuchując się w jego spokojny oddech i pojedyncze samochody przejeżdżające tuż pod ich oknem. Gdy jeden z nich wyminął budynek, długa wiązka świateł reflektorów oświetliła salon, leniwie przesuwając się po ścianie. Właśnie w tym momencie Levi dostrzegł cienie pod oczami Erena i lekko zapadnięte policzki.

Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że od jakiegoś czasu czuł się gorzej, lecz Ackerman powstrzymywał się od komentarza. Podejrzewał, co mogło być tego przyczyną. Walki w Troście zmieniły wiele w ich życiu, lecz wiązała się z tym jeszcze jedna sprawa - aresztowanie Grishy.

Eren dwoił się i troił, by sprostać obowiązkom w szpitalu i odciąć się od wdzięcznego tytułu „syna psychotycznego kryminalisty". Spędzał w pracy większość dnia i gdyby nie ich ostatni wypad do chatki w lesie, zapewne już dawno zamieszkałby w swoim gabinecie. Właśnie jego zmęczenie było jednym z powodów, dla których Ackerman zgodził się na sprowadzenie Marco i wylot do Marley. W innym wypadku kazałby Hanji poszukać kogoś innego.

Powoli przesunął kciukiem po policzku Erena, obiecując sobie, że jeśli będzie trzeba, zmusi go do wypoczynku. Delikatnie uniósł jego ramiona i zarzucił je sobie na szyję, po czym wstał i ruszył do sypialni. Minęło sporo czasu nim dotarł z nim do łóżka - koszmarnie długie kończyny Jaegera co chwila o coś zahaczały, skutecznie ich spowalniając. Levi zdał sobie sprawę, że dawniej Eren nie był aż tak wysoki. Może dlatego, że zginął jeszcze zanim całkiem wydoroślał i nigdy miał szansy, by się o tym przekonać.

Ta przykra myśl towarzyszyła mu przez pół nocy, razem z wizją obecnego Erena w dawnym stroju zwiadowcy.

***

Dzień przed wylotem do Marley okazał się istną apokalipsą. Wystarczyło kilka nieodpowiednich słów Erena w trakcie rozmowy z Hanji, w których to przyznał się, że brakuje mu towarzystwa przyjaciół. Jej za to wystarczyła niecała godzina, by sprowadzić im do domu cały tłum ludzi. I tak oto zamiast się pakować, siedzieli teraz w salonie z Farlanem, Arminem i Mikasą, w oczekiwaniu na kolejnych, spóźnionych gości.

\- Czemu on zawsze taki jest? - warknęła Mikasa, rozsiadając się na sofie. - Myśli, że nas sobie kupił?

\- Miał coś jeszcze załatwić, ale nie chciał nic więcej powiedzieć - odparła Hanji, szczerząc się wesoło. - Chociaż domyślam się, o co chodzi. Słyszeliście, co się ostatnio stało?

Nagle w salonie zapadła głucha cisza i pięć par oczu spojrzało na nią z wyraźnym oczekiwaniem.

\- Chciał pomóc Jeanowi zająć się dziećmi i wynająć im opiekunkę. Podpuściłam go, że odkąd ma pieniądze, tylko wysługuje się innymi. Chyba uraziłam jego dumę, bo w końcu sam do nich pojechał. Kiedy dziewczynki się bawiły, zasnął na fotelu i Rose wyrwała mu połowę brwi.

Fala śmiechu przeszła przez salon, gdy drzwi do mieszkania zaskrzypiały cicho. Levi, który ciągle urzędował w kuchni, przygotowując jedzenie, jako pierwszy dostrzegł, kto towarzyszył spóźnionemu Erwinowi. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że serce podeszło mu do gardła.

\- Cześć, braciszku.

Znajoma postać rzuciła się na niego, śmiejąc radośnie. Nie zdołał wydusić z siebie nawet słowa, gdy zamknęła go w ciasnym uścisku.

\- Isabel.

Łamiący się głos Farlana zabrzmiał tuż obok i nim Levi zdążył się obejrzeć, tkwił pomiędzy nimi, czując, że jak pękają mu kości. Zdołał tylko zerknąć błagalnie na Erena w salonie, który zamiast pomóc, posłał mu lekki uśmiech i wzruszył ramionami.

Dopiero, gdy Farlan zaczął się kompletnie rozklejać na jej widok, Ackerman zdał sobie sprawę, że musi być to ich pierwsze spotkanie. Nikt nie znał szczegółów ich śmierci, lecz z zachowania łatwo było wywnioskować, że Isabel musiała odejść jako pierwsza.

Wieczór zaczął zmierzać ku apokalipsie, kiedy uwaga wszystkich skupiła się z powrotem na brwiach Erwina. Jedna była wyraźnie cieńsza niż druga, a sam Smith wydawał się unikać tematu jak ognia.

Gdy do gry wkroczyło whisky, zaczęli tracić jakiekolwiek zahamowania. Nim się obejrzeli, wszystkie meble zsunięte zostały pod jedną ścianę, a oni sami podzielili się na dwie grupy. Kibicowali Mikasie i Erwinowi, którzy rozsiedli się na dywanie, aby siłować się na ręce. Koordynat krążył pomiędzy nimi, zadowolony z tak licznego towarzystwa i za punkt honoru obrał sobie obszczekanie każdego, kto śmiał poczęstować się jakimkolwiek jedzeniem.

-  _Święta Sino_ , kobieto, ile ty wyciskasz? - Smith prawie zawył, gdy Mikasa ścisnęła jego dłoń.

\- Sto pięćdziesiąt.

Stoicki spokój Mikasy i czerwona z wysiłku twarz Erwina sprawiały, że Levi wciągnął się w ich pojedynek bardziej niż powinien. Od dawna wiadomo było, że z rodem Ackermanów nie warto zadzierać. Przypominał o tym Smithowi na każdym kroku, lecz miłą odmianą było zobaczenie jak robi to ktoś inny.

\- Wszystko z nim dobrze, braciszku?

Cichy głos Isabel odwrócił jego uwagę od pojedynku. Odruchowo podążył za jej wzrokiem, ignorując krzyki i śmiech reszty. Eren stał na tarasie, próbując osłonić się od silnego wiatru, by podpalić papierosa. Wyglądał marnie, co w ostatnich dniach nie było aż tak zaskakujące. Levi bez chwili namysłu podniósł się z miejsca i wyślizgnął z mieszkania, dołączając do niego.

\- Od kiedy palisz? - rzucił, podchodząc i opierając się o barierkę.

Odruchowo zerknął w dół na zakorkowaną ulicę. Trost wieczorami bywał naprawdę pięknym miastem, wypełnionym samochodami, połyskującymi neonami i elektroniczną muzyką, buchającą z klubów. Idealne miejsce, by zacząć coś od nowa lub zatracić samego siebie.

\- Nie palę - odpowiedział mu cicho, zaciągając się dymem. Posłał Levi'owi znaczące spojrzenie, gdy ten zdjął swoją bluzę i zarzucił mu ją na plecy. - Wydaje mi się, że mam deja vu.

Ackerman zmarszczył lekko brwi, nie do końca rozumiejąc do czego próbuje nawiązać. Eren musiał to dostrzec, bo machnął tylko od niechcenia dłonią, uśmiechając się do samego siebie.

\- Nieważne. Wracaj do reszty, Levi.

\- Nie wydaje mi się. Właściwie to powinniśmy pogadać.

Miał już dość udawania, że wszystko gra. Od amoku i gorączki, gdy Eren chciał kochać się całymi nocami, nigdy nie mając dość i zachowując jak w transie; do kompletnej apatii, kiedy prawie nie dało się z nim porozumieć. Albo  _naprawdę_ potrzebował odpoczynku, albo coś innego było na rzeczy.

\- Powiesz mi co się dzieje? Tylko odpowiedz, że nic, to naprawdę mnie wkurwisz. Nie jestem ślepy.

\- Nigdy się nie zmienisz, prawda?

\- Nie zamierzam. Pamiętasz, jak kiedyś obiecałem, że będę mówił ci o wszystkim? Liczę na to samo, więc przestań robić mnie w chuja, Eren. Mów.

Jaeger westchnął, przestępując z nogi na nogę i utkwił wzrok w żarzącym się papierosie.

\- Nie czuję się najlepiej.

\- To znaczy?

\- Jestem zmęczony, Levi. To wszystko. Nie będę robić z tego problemu, kiedy mamy cały ten bałagan z Marco. Przez ostatni rok wszyscy skupiali się tylko na mnie. Chyba już wystarczy. Jeśli nic się nie zmieni po naszych wakacjach, o wszystkim ci powiem, dobrze?

Ackerman nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Zmierzył Jaegera badawczym spojrzeniem, szukając jakichkolwiek oznak, że mógłby kłamać, nim dotarło do niego, co tak naprawdę robi.

\- Chodź tu. Nie będę stawał na palcach jak kretyn.

Eren zaśmiał się cicho, wyrzucając papierosa i pochylił się, muskając jego wargi. Zapach dymu na znajomych ustach sprawił, że mimo chłodnej pogody, Levi'owi zrobiło się naprawdę gorąco. Już miał powiedzieć coś odpowiedniego do takiej sytuacji, gdy z wnętrza mieszkania dobiegł potężny wrzask radości. Mikasa najprawdopodobniej powaliła Erwina na łopatki i nosiła Armina po salonie na jednym ramieniu.

Gdy wracali do środka, Ackerman zatrzymał się na chwilę. Znajome uczucie niepokoju, które zawsze pojawiało się przed misjami. Wrażenie, że to co ma się zdarzyć przyniesie nieodwracalne skutki.Nie miał pojęcia, czy miały być one dobre, czy złe. Wiedział tylko, że nagle z całego serca zapragnął zostać w domu i mimo całej sympatii do Marco, kompletnie zignorować jego problem.


	4. Ghosts That We Knew

Ryk kilkuletniego dziecka przeciął halę odpraw, gdy niska kobieta siłą odciągnęła je od okna. Kilka osób łypnęło na nią spode łba, niektórzy zerknęli ze szczerym współczuciem, a jeszcze inni przewrócili oczami z politowaniem. Levi należał do ostatniej grupy. Choć wspomnienia z życia we współczesnym świecie już dawno do niego powróciły, wiele rzeczy wciąż stanowiło kompletną zagadkę.

Na przykład, ile może spóźnić się samolot, zanim pasażerowie pozabijają się nawzajem z nudów. 

\- Mogłeś je ściąć - mruknął cicho Ackerman, przesuwając delikatnie palcami po nieco przydługich kosmykach włosów. Sięgały one Erenowi już niemal do ramion i niezmiernie go irytowały. - W Marley jest gorąco cały rok. Będą ci przeszkadzać.

\- Wiesz, że powiedziałem kiedyś coś podobnego Mikasie? - Jaeger uniósł wzrok znad gazety i uśmiechnął się lekko. - Nic mi nie będzie. Lubię je.

\- I co zrobiła?

\- Mikasa? Ścięła.

\- Czemu mnie to nie dziwi - mruknął Levi, wyraźnie zniesmaczony.

Eren nie skomentował jego odpowiedzi, wracając do przerwanej krzyżówki. Nim znaleźli się na pokładzie samolotu, minęły jeszcze trzy długie godziny. Pod koniec oczekiwania Ackerman był gotów poświęcić się dla dobra ludzkości i wyrzucić wrzeszczące nieopodal dziecko prosto na pas startowy - najlepiej ten dla odrzutowców.

Jakaż wielka była jego radość, gdy okazało się, że ten sam dzieciak zajął miejsce w samolocie dokładnie tuż obok nich. Czerwona i zasmarkana od płaczu twarz i małe, świńskie oczka wpatrywały się w niego z typową dla gówniarzy bezczelnością. Levi zaczął liczyć po cichu do dziesięciu czując, że jeszcze chwila i kompletnie straci cierpliwość. Nawet Eren zauważył, że coś jest nie w porządku.

\- Rozmawiałeś rano z Hanji, prawda? - Ackerman usłyszał cichy szept tuż przy uchu. To skutecznie odwróciło jego uwagę od nieudanego wytworu czyichś lędźwi.

\- Tak. Dowiedziała się, że facet z nagrania zatrudnił się w barze kilka dni po tym, jak zniknął Marco. Resztę mamy sprawdzić sami.

Jaeger podrapał się po brodzie, intensywnie nad czymś myśląc.

\- To na pewno on. Tylko po co tam jest?

\- Nie wiem. Ciągle wydaje mi się, że nie powinniśmy lecieć. - Levi uniósł ramię i otoczył nim Erena, gdy ten oparł na nim głowę. - Jak się czujesz? Rano wyglądałeś jak gówno.

\- Rano zawsze tak wyglądam i dobrze o tym wiesz. Jest w porządku.

Ackerman nie zdążył zdecydować, czy mu wierzy. Ich młodociany towarzysz podróży właśnie w tym momencie postanowił wyjąć przenośną konsolę, aby oddać się swojej ulubionej rozrywce.

Bez słuchawek.

Levi był już pewien, że przed końcem lotu zostanie mordercą niewinnego dziecka. Pewnie tak by się stało, gdyby nie zerknął kątem oka na ekran urządzenia i nie dostrzegł tam samego siebie walczącego z tytanem.

Przyłapał się na tym, że niemal przez cały lot obserwował, jak dzieciak gra w grę, polegającą na obronie miast i pozbywaniu się kolejnych potworów. Najwyraźniej postać Ackermana była jego ulubioną, bo przez całą rozgrywkę nie zmienił jej na żadną inną. Inną kwestią było to, że gówniarz był w tym beznadziejny - Levi zniesmaczony obserwował samego siebie ginącego w paszczy tytana na milion różnych sposobów.

\- Zabij mnie tak jeszcze raz, a rozpieprzę ci tą konsolę - warknął w końcu, gdy samolot zniżał się do lądowania, a niska postać w grze została kompletnie zmiażdżona pod tyłkiem upadającego na ziemię monstrum. Eren parsknął śmiechem i poklepał go pocieszająco po ramieniu.

\- Nie dokuczaj dzieciakowi, Levi. Niech sobie gra.

Imię Ackermana było jak słowo - klucz. Chłopiec z niedowierzaniem spojrzał na ekran, po czym powoli przeniósł na nich wzrok, a jego szczęka opadła komicznie, ukazując pojedyncze wyrwy po mleczakach.

Levi przewrócił oczami i westchnął ciężko. Sytuacje tego typu naprawdę zaczynały go męczyć.

***

\- Daj mi trochę.

\- Już zeżarłeś swojego?

Eren łypnął na Levi'a z wyrzutem. Ackerman szczerze zaczynał żałować, że nie kupili sobie kilku lodów, zamiast jednego. W najgorszych snach nie spodziewał się, że upały w Marley będą aż tak uciążliwe. Nie bez powodu było ono jednym z najbardziej obleganych przez turystów miejsc na świecie. Bo kto nie chciałby smażyć się na plaży, gdy reszta świata cieszyła się chłodną jesienią?

\- Daleko jeszcze?

\- To któryś z tamtych przed nami - Levi mruknął cicho, zerkając jeszcze raz na kartkę z adresem. - Ten największy.

Eren aż gwizdnął z podziwu. Nazwanie domem budynku naprzeciw byłoby grzechem. Wyglądał raczej jak mała rezydencja z ogrodem i olbrzymim tarasem z widokiem na morze. Nawet plaża na skraju której się znajdował była tak rzadko uczęszczana, że spokojnie mogli uznać ją za prywatną.

\- Erwin się postarał - w głosie Jaegera wyraźnie pobrzmiewał zachwyt.

\- I dobrze. Wolałbyś nocować w hotelu? Chyba mamy to już za sobą.

Rezydencja w środku wydawała się jeszcze większa niż na zewnątrz. Mimo że pokoje były spore, wciąż uchodziły za ustronne i przytulne. Białe ściany idealnie komponowały się z elementami z ciemnego drewna i całym ogromem tropikalnych roślin, które poustawiane były niemal w każdym wolnym miejscu. Wnętrze przypominało Levi'owi hacjendy z telenowel, na które natrafiał w telewizji, gdy nie mógł zasnąć. Nigdy nie przyznał się Erenowi, że czasem oglądał niektóre z nich.

\- Mamy trochę czasu do wieczora - Ackerman rzucił donośnie z łazienki, gdy jakiś czas później skończył rozpakowywać ich rzeczy. - Chcesz się gdzieś przejść? - dodał, zaglądając do sypialni.

Widok jaki tam zastał, sprawił, że westchnął lekko rozbawiony. Powoli przeszedł przez pokój i przystanął przy łóżku, składając ramiona na piersi.

Eren chrapał w najlepsze, rozpostarty na wznak na pościeli. Jego gładka skóra lśniła w słońcu, brutalnie wdzierającym się do środka przez zwiewne zasłony. Pojedyncze kosmyki kleiły się do czoła, przez co Levi odruchowo włączył wentylator stojący tuż przy łóżku. Gdy tylko to zrobił, Jaeger mruknął przez sen, instynktownie kierując twarz w stronę chłodu.

\- Odpocznij - powiedział cicho Ackerman i pochylił się, aby pocałować go w czubek głowy.

Ostatecznie postanowił, że da Erenowi chwilę spokoju i rozejrzy się po okolicy. Tuż przed wylotem przeczytał nieco o historii Marley. W poprzednim życiu nie dane im było poznać, co tak naprawdę kryło się dalej za murami, więc tym bardziej chciał dowiedzieć się więcej o tym miejscu.

Otóż Marley było jednym z gigantów, które rządziły światem w przeszłości i obecnie. Lata tyranii i ucisku mniejszych nacji zrobiły swoje - nie było nikogo, kto zdołałby im się przeciwstawić. W jednej z książek, Levi natknął się na wzmiankę, że to stąd pochodzili ludzie odpowiedzialni za wysłanie tytanów na Paradis. Ot, kilku magnatów, którzy wykorzystali dostępną im technologię i rasę Eldian, by zagarnąć kolejne ziemie. Z pewnością żaden z nich nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak wielki opór tam napotkają.

Levi spacerował wzdłuż plaży, rozglądając się wokół. Mijane przez niego rezydencje stopniowo zmieniały się w skromniejsze domy, stojące coraz dalej od siebie. W końcu dotarł do niewielkiego lasu, bez śladu uciążliwych turystów. Wyjątkiem byli dwaj mężczyźni, grający w piłkę w oddali. Ich śmiech docierał do niego od czasu do czasu, przywołując coś na kształt dziwnej nostalgii. Najwyraźniej i oni chcieli odpocząć od zgiełku głównej plaży, wypchanej po brzegi irytującymi ludźmi.

Zmęczony długim spacerem, opadł na trawę w cieniu drzewa. Czuł jak ubrania nieprzyjemnie kleją się do rozgrzanej skóry i przez krótką chwilę zazdrościł Erenowi, który mógł spać sobie teraz w chłodnej sypialni. Miał nadzieję, że sprawa Marco rozwiąże się szybko - nienawidził takich upałów z całego serca.

Ackerman zamrugał kilkakrotnie, gdy dostrzegł, że jeden z mężczyzn macha do niego z oddali. Odruchowo zaklął w duchu. Myślał, że w Marley, on i Eren zaznają w końcu trochę spokoju. Zaczął błagać świętą Sinę, żeby zbliżający się do niego ludzie okazali się być tylko ekstrawertycznymi kretynami, próbującymi zaprosić go do gry.

Dopiero z chwilą, gdy wyraźnie dostrzegł ich twarze, poczuł jak zapada się w sobie. Czyli dlatego ich śmiech brzmiał tak znajomo.

\- Kapitanie!

Podniósł się z miejsca, wychodząc im na spotkanie. Tuż przed nim stali Gunther i Eld, jak żywi wyjęci z jego wspomnień. Obaj uśmiechali się szeroko i wpatrywali w niego błyszczącymi z radości oczami.

\- Co tu robisz, kapitanie? Myśleliśmy, że mieszkasz w Troście.

\- To mam tam gnić resztę życia i nigdy nie wyjechać? Chyba już wystarczy nam murów - rzucił w odpowiedzi, składając ramiona na piersi. Gunther zaśmiał się wesoło i szturchnął Elda w bok.

\- Widzisz? Mówiłem, że nigdy się nie zmienia.

\- Więc co tu robisz, kapitanie? - Jinn zignorował przyjaciela, starając się zachować powagę.

\- Mam kilka spraw - odparł spokojnie, siadając z powrotem pod drzewem. Zauważył, że od razu za nim podążyli. - Poza tym Eren musi odpocząć. Ostatnio za dużo pracuje.

\- Czyli to prawda, kapitanie? - Schultz uśmiechnął się podstępnie, wymieniając z Eldem ukradkowe spojrzenia.

\- Skończcie z tym kapitanem... już nim nie jestem. Że niby co jest prawdą?

\- No, że ty i Eren...

Levi ostatkiem sił powstrzymał się przed przewróceniem oczami.

\- Tak.

\- HA! Mówiłem ci! - Gunther porządnie rąbnął Elda dłonią w plecy, zadowolony z samego siebie. - Eren od początku był pupilkiem kapitana. Tylko jego sprzątanie chwalił.

\- Wasze też bym chwalił, jakbyście robili to dobrze - odparł spokojnie. - Jesteście tu sami, czy reszta też gdzieś jest?

Nagle cały wesoły nastrój wyparował. Mężczyźni spojrzeli na siebie z powagą i właśnie w tym momencie Ackerman miał już pewność, że poruszył niewygodny temat.

\- Jesteśmy wszyscy. Można tak powiedzieć. Oluo ma spory dom w głębi lasu i codziennie u niego siedzimy. Chciał zamieszkać z Petrą jak najdalej od ludzi, ale tylko na tyle mógł sobie pozwolić.

\- Z dala? To trochę do niego niepodobne.

Levi już na wstępie czuł, że coś było nie tak. Bardzo, bardzo nie tak. Bozado był tępym kretynem, który KOCHAŁ otaczać się innymi tępymi kretynami. Wśród tłumów czuł się jak ryba w wodzie. Zamieszkanie na kompletnym odludziu i życie pustelnika było zupełnie nie w jego stylu.

\- Nawet bardzo, ale wiesz kapit... Levi. Święta Sino, dziwnie mi mówić ci po imieniu - Eld zaśmiał się nerwowo, drapiąc się po podbródku. - Wiesz, chodzi o to, że każdy poświęca to co kocha, dla kogoś, kogo kocha bardziej.

Ackerman uniósł wysoko brwi.

\- Chodzi o Petrę? Co z nią nie tak?

Jak na rozkaz, Schultz i Jinn podnieśli się z ziemi, patrząc wyczekująco na byłego kapitana.

\- Będzie lepiej jak sam to zobaczysz.


	5. Time Will Be The Healer

Levi westchnął głęboko.

Dźwięk łagodnie szumiących fal już dawno przeszedł w miarowy szelest drzew kołysanych wiatrem. Las pachniał znajomą świeżością i mimo upływu tysięcy lat, wciąż wyglądał tak samo jak dawniej. Towarzyszący mu Eld i Gunther wydawali się nie zwracać najmniejszej uwagi na otoczenie. Niedawno poruszony przez nich temat Petry był wyraźnie niewygodny i Ackerman nie miał zielonego pojęcia, w czym mógł tkwić problem.

Mężczyźni zatrzymali się gwałtownie, gdy w oddali zamajaczył zarys sporego domu. Niemal całą frontową ścianę porastała winorośl, a olbrzymi ogród przepełniało morze żółtych kwiatów. Budynek wydawał się żyć w idealnej symbiozie z tutejszą florą, wtapiając między drzewa.

Jednak to nie dom był czymś, co skupiło ich uwagę, lecz stojąca nieopodal postać. Lekko rudawe włosy, olbrzymie oczy i zarumienione policzki - Levi był w stanie rozpoznać ją na końcu świata. Petra siedziała pod drzewem, wyłapując ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słońca. Nieświadoma obecności dawnych towarzyszy, nuciła coś wesoło, kołysząc się wprzód i w tył.

Dziwne uczucie niepewności ogarnęło Ackermana, gdy kobieta otworzyła oczy i gwałtownie zerwała z miejsca. Nim się obejrzał, uczepiła się jego szyi, radośnie chichocząc.

\- Kapitanie! Myśleliśmy, że już nie wrócisz!

Dopiero widząc ją z tak bliska, Levi dostrzegł drobne różnice w jej współczesnej wersji. Delikatne zmarszczki odchodzące tuż przy powiekach sugerowały, że musiała być teraz o wiele starsza niż w poprzednim życiu. Nie wiek był tu jednak istotny.

Jej oczy były tym, co naprawdę go przeraziło.

Skrywały w sobie czysty obłęd, który tak często widział u ocalałych ofiar tytanów. Znajdowała się na krawędzi i jedno nieodpowiednie słowo doprowadziłoby ją do załamania. Gdy w końcu wypuściła Levi'a z objęć i zatrzymała na nim rozbiegane spojrzenie, uśmiechnęła się radośnie. Niekontrolowana strużka śliny wypłynęła jej kącikiem ust, lecz nie zwróciła na nią najmniejszej uwagi.

\- Jak twoja misja, kapitanie? Udało wam się złapać kobietę - tytana? Gdzie jest Ere...

\- Kapitanie?

Ackerman odwrócił się na dźwięk znajomego głosu. Oluo wpatrywał się w nich, wychylając zza drzwi. Wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak w dniu swojej śmierci. Bez zbędnych powitań zaprosił ich do środka, na co Levi przystał z wyraźną ulgą. Chciał dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej na temat stanu Petry, lecz jej bliska obecność i ciągle świdrujące spojrzenie wyprowadzało go z równowagi.

Gdy razem z Guntherem i Eldem rozgościli się w kuchni, Ackerman dostrzegł przez okno jak kobieta wraca pod drzewo, śmiejąc się i rozmawiając z trzymanym w dłoni źdźbłem trawy.

\- Od początku jest taka? - zapytał cicho, gdy Oluo postawił przed nim szklankę mrożonej herbaty. 

\- Mniej więcej od roku. Jesteśmy tu trochę dłużej niż ty - odparł Eld, opierając się o ścianę z założonymi rękami.

\- Co jej się stało?

\- Miała wypadek. Za miastem jest cała sieć jaskiń i czasem chodziliśmy je zwiedzać. Raz źle sprawdziliśmy zabezpieczenia i Petra spadła z dużej wysokości, kiedy się wspinaliśmy. Uderzyła się w głowę... - Oluo przerwał, ściskając w dłoniach kubek. Wyglądał na zmęczonego własnym życiem. - Leżała w szpitalu kilka dni zanim odzyskała przytomność. Od tamtej pory nie potrafi zrozumieć, że odrodziliśmy się w innych czasach. Ciągle wydaje jej się, że jesteśmy z tobą na misji, kiedy ścigaliśmy kobietę-tytana. Musieliśmy przenieść się do lasu, bo jak widzi, że świat wygląda teraz całkowicie inaczej, dostaje ataków paniki.

\- Próbowaliście szukać pomocy? - odparł cicho Levi, nie spuszczając wzroku z Petry, która w tej chwili przytulała się do drzewa z błogim wyrazem twarzy.

Jej historia przypominała mu własny wypadek sprzed niespełna roku, gdy stracił wspomnienia z obecnych czasów. Nie miał pojęcia, czy sytuacje te mogły mieć jakikolwiek związek.

\- Niby gdzie? - wtrącił cicho Gunther. - Większość „naszych" siedzi na Paradis. Zresztą i tak nie wiedzieliby jak jej pomóc. Próbujemy z nią rozmawiać, jakoś wytłumaczyć, że to co było, to przeszłość i musi zacząć żyć na nowo. Wszystko na nic. Czasem udaje się wyjść z nią na plażę do ludzi ale to szczyt jej możliwości.

\- Może ty mógłbyś jej pomóc? - Oluo zwrócił się do Levi'a, a przez jego twarz przemknął cień nadziei. - Od zawsze cię uwielbiała. Gdybyś spędził z nią trochę czasu, wytłumaczył... może coś by do niej dotarło. Sam widziałeś, jak na ciebie zareagowała.

Ackerman nie odpowiedział od razu. Dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, o czym mówił Bozado. Uwielbienie Petry dla swojego kapitana nawet w przeszłości nie było wielką tajemnicą. Jego obecność faktycznie mogła pomóc. Levi nie chciał jednak, by wpłynęło to źle na ich obecną misję sprowadzenia Marco.

\- Nie zostanę długo w Marley, ale mogę czasem z nią pogadać. Niczego więcej nie obiecuję.

***

\- To przykre. Lubiłem ją - w głosie Erena słychać było wyraźny smutek. - Chyba tylko ona nie bała się mówić jaki jesteś naprawdę.

\- To znaczy? - odparł Levi, odsuwając się nieco by przepuścić parę biegnącą z zimnymi ogniami. Idąc wzdłuż plaży, znów wracali do ludzi i cywilizacji.

\- Sam wiesz jak było. Wszyscy się ciebie bali... niektórzy chyba boją do tej pory - Jaeger uśmiechnął się lekko, zaciskając mocniej palce na jego dłoni. - Petra mówiła, co myślała. Wtedy dowiedziałem się, że mój wspaniały kapitan to tak naprawdę niski i zrzędliwy maniak sprzątania.

\- Tak ci powiedziała?

\- Prawie - rzucił Eren, puszczając mu oko. - To nie tu? - dodał cicho, wskazując na olbrzymi szyld z neonową palmą. Lokal był całkiem spory i oprócz bogatej sali posiadał też zewnętrzny bar wychodzący prosto na plażę. Właśnie to miejsce było najbardziej okupowane przez turystów.

\- Widzę go - szepnął Eren.

Levi podążył za jego wzrokiem. Szybko dostrzegł opalonego, ciemnowłosego mężczyznę, który śmiejąc się radośnie, przygotowywał drinki dla swoich klientek. Kobiety wydawały się być zachwycone jego charyzmą i tym, jak otwarcie z nimi flirtował. Przez ułamek sekundy Ackerman miał wrażenie, że jednak się pomylili. Człowiek stojący przed nimi, z zachowania w niczym nie przypominał Marco.

Postanowili zaczekać, aż tłumy wokół mężczyzny nieco się przerzedzą, aby spokojnie z nim porozmawiać. Okazało się, że plaża była idealnym punktem, by obserwować gości i pracowników lokalu. Ludzie w Marley nieco różnili się od tych na Paradis. Byli uśmiechnięci, bardziej otwarci, skłonni do idiotycznych pogawędek o niczym. Levi czuł się nieswojo w otoczeniu tłumów, szczególnie gdy ktoś obcy co chwila próbował wciągnąć go w rozmowę. Gdy tylko dostrzegł przy barze kilka wolnych miejsc, bez namysłu zaciągnął tam Erena.

\- Mogliśmy chociaż zatańczyć - Jaeger usiadł na wysokim krześle, patrząc na niego z rozbawieniem. Najwyraźniej olbrzymie skupiska ludzi wcale mu nie przeszkadzały.

\- Wiesz, że tego nie robię - rzucił od niechcenia, gestem przywołując do siebie barmana.

Jak się później okazało, Marco (znany tu pod imieniem  _Pablo_ ) zarzekał się, że nigdy nie przebywał na Paradis, a w tutejszym barze pracował od kilku miesięcy. Nie wydawało się też, by rozpoznał w nich dawnych towarzyszy. Przez długi czas rozmawiali o życiu na Marley, pogodzie, zwyczajach i przedziwnych tradycjach. Mężczyzna dobrze kojarzył fakty i gdyby tylko nie wyglądał identycznie jak Marco, Levi byłby w stanie przyjąć do wiadomości, że to całkowicie inna osoba. Szczególnie w momencie, gdy kilka godzin później, otwarcie zaczął z nim  _flirtować._

\- Jeszcze po jednym?

\- Ostatni - rzucił cicho Levi, ignorując zalotne mrugnięcie, którym uraczył go Pablo-Marco.

\- Masz mocną głowę, Levi... ale twój towarzysz chyba ma już dość.

Marco skinął głową na Erena. Odwrócony do nich tyłem, przysypiał z głową na blacie. Ackerman znał go jednak zbyt dobrze, by dać się na to nabrać. Z pewnością przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie. Jego oddech nie był zbyt głęboki, a palce co jakiś czas sunęły leniwie po barze, tańcząc opuszkami po powierzchni.

\- Zabiorę go lepiej do domu. Dobrze się z tobą rozmawia, Mar...Pablo. Spotkajmy się jeszcze jutro, chciałbym zapytać cię o kilka rzeczy.

Marco uśmiechnął się szeroko i skinął głową.

\- Będę czekał. Wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć.

Ledwo zdusił w sobie chęć, by przewrócić oczami. Pewnym ruchem chwycił Erena, wyprowadzając go z baru i choć ten był całkiem przytomny, nie odezwał się ani słowem. Dziwne zachowanie Jaegera stało się jasne nieco później, gdy tuż przed snem obaj okupowali prysznic.

\- Pójdziesz do niego jutro? - Eren zapytał cicho, zerkając w dół kątem oka. W jego spojrzeniu czaiła się ostrożność, zupełnie jakby prowadził własne małe śledztwo.

\- Nie wiem. Pewnie tak. Im szybciej przypomnimy mu kim jest, tym szybciej będziemy mogli wrócić do domu.

Eren skinął głową z niemym uznaniem.

\- Wiesz, że na ciebie leci?

\- Nie jestem ślepy - Levi prychnął pogardliwie, zakręcając kran i zwinnym ruchem owinął sobie ręcznik wokół bioder. - Masz lepszy plan? Nie możemy od razu powiedzieć mu prawdy. Przestraszy się i pomyśli, że jesteśmy świrami. Wtedy na pewno go nie odzyskamy.

\- A może zajmiesz się sprawą Petry? - Jaeger wyminął go, wychodząc spod prysznica i przystanął przed lustrem. - Poradzę sobie z Marco. Znam go lepiej niż ty, a jej też przydałaby się pomo...

Levi zmrużył oczy z niedowierzaniem, gdy w końcu zrozumiał, o co tak naprawdę tuchodziło.

\- Poważnie? To popieprzone... nawet jak na ciebie. Jesteś zazdrosny o  _Pa-blo_? - rzucił z przekąsem, wyraźnie akcentując ostatnie słowo.

Eren wyraźnie wzdrygnął się na dźwięk jego imienia i zerknął na Levi'a z wyrzutem.

\- Nie mów tak na niego. Okropnie to brzmi.

\- Tak się tu nazywa. I nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie.

Gdy Jaeger odwrócił wzrok, wyraźnie zażenowany, Ackerman zbliżył się do niego, świdrując spojrzeniem. Coraz bardziej nie podobało mu się zachowanie Erena. Od jakiegoś czasu wyraźnie się dystansował. Ignorował ważne rzeczy, skupiając się na tych błahych, co było kompletnie do niego niepodobne. Levi miał tylko nadzieję, że nie była to oznaka zbliżających się kolejnych problemów.

\- Nie wierzę... Mam jeszcze resztki gustu, kretynie. Chodź do łóżka - chwycił Erena za dłoń i pociągnął za sobą do sypialni.

Księżyc schował się za ciemnymi chmurami, gdy położyli się, zrzucając kołdrę na podłogę. Upały w Marley nawet w nocy były czasem nie do zniesienia. Levi oddałby teraz wiele za podmuch chłodniejszego wiatru. Żywe wspomnienie idealnej jesieni, która w tej chwili królowała na Paradis z pewnością nie pomagało.

\- Chyba masz rację - odezwał się nagle, gdy dostrzegł, że Eren zaczyna balansować już na granicy snu. - Pójdę jutro do Petry. Chciałbym im jakoś pomóc, dopóki tu jesteśmy. Poradzisz sobie z  _Pablo_?

Uniósł lekko kącik ust, gdy Jaeger warknął na dźwięk znienawidzonego imienia. Już zapomniał ile satysfakcji przynosiło mu prowokowanie go tak drobnymi rzeczami.

\- Poradzę - wymamrotał w końcu w odpowiedzi, opierając podbródek na piersi Levi'a. - Tam bardziej się przydasz. Jak pogadam z Marco, może was odwiedzę. Też chcę się z nimi spotkać.

Ackerman mruknął tylko twierdząco i wplótł dłoń w jego włosy. Problemy wokół nich z każdym dniem piętrzyły się coraz bardziej, a co gorsza, żaden nie znajdował rozwiązania. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie utrzyma się to na długo. Przy pogarszającym się zdrowiu Erena, nie potrzebowali kolejnych zmartwień. Wtedy nie wiedzieli jeszcze, że już wkrótce będą tęsknić za takim stanem rzeczy. W końcu łatwo było zapomnieć, że problemy w ich życiu potrafią być o wiele, wiele gorsze.


	6. Even the Darkness Has Arms

**humanitys_cleanest [L. Ackerman] dołączył do czatu**

**~ humanitys_cleanest** [L. Ackerman] 08:13  
 _masz jakieś życie poza tym gównem? ciągle tylko siedzisz przy kompie._

~  **hackerman** [H. Zoe] 15:13  
 _ciebie też miło widzieć, Levi. jak podróż?? znaleźliście Marco?_

**~ humanitys_cleanest** [L. Ackerman] 08:14  
 _tu nie ma żadnego Marco. Jest pierdolnięty Pablo z cholerną amnezją. trochę nam się zejdzie zanim sobie wszystko przypomni._

**_~_** **hackerman** [H. Zoe] 15:14  
 _spodziewałam się czegoś takiego... tylko go nie wystraszcie. Musicie być teraz ostrożni._

Levi westchnął i przeciągnął się w łóżku. Najwięcej rad zawsze dawali ci, którzy nie musieli nic robić. Hanji nie była tu wyjątkiem. Łatwo było mówić o ostrożności, gdy w tej chwili jedynym normalnym dla Ackermana rozwiązaniem wydawało się pozbawienie Marco przytomności i zaciągnięcie go na Paradis siłą. Proste i skuteczne, za to w tych czasach kompletnie niewykonalne.

**~ humanitys_cleanest** [L.Ackerman] 08:15  
 _to nie wszystko. znalazłem mój oddział._

~  **hackerman** [H. Zoe] 15:15  
 _wiem. rozmawiam z nimi od jakiegoś czasu._

Oczywiście.

~  **humanitys_cleanest** [L. Ackerman] 08:16  
 _myślisz, że możemy jej jakoś pomóc? w końcu wcześniej była normalna_

~  **hackerman** [H. Zoe] 15:16  
 _nie dowiesz się jak nie sprobujesz, Levi. jesteś im to winien_

Wiedział, że miała rację. Jej słowa przywołały jednak odległe wspomnienia, które razem z poczuciem winy skutecznie pogrzebał w zakamarkach swojego umysłu. Wiele lat temu nie mógł pozwolić by żal i rozpacz przyćmiły jego osąd. Nie miał czasu na żałobę po śmierci członków swojego oddziału. Ludzie umierali codziennie i nie było w tym nic wyjątkowego.

Jednak to on zostawił ich samych sobie, gdy byli pewni, że udało im się schwytać młodą Leonhardt, kazał wcześniej Erenowi wybierać i co najgorsze... posłuchał rozkazu Erwina, choć wiedział, że nie powinien opuszczać swoich ludzi nawet na chwilę. Każda jego decyzja niosła ze sobą konsekwencje, najczęściej w postaci czyjejś śmierci. Nawet mając świadomość, że wszyscy żyją teraz w nowym, choć niekoniecznie lepszym świecie, nie potrafił pozbyć się mdlącego uczucia, które lubiło o sobie przypominać.

Może działo się tak dlatego, że należał do ludzi, którzy często powtarzali własne błędy.

 

\- Pozdrów ich ode mnie - rozczochrana głowa Erena wyłoniła się z łazienki, gdy jakiś czas później Levi stał już w drzwiach, gotowy do wyjścia. - Postaram się dowiedzieć jak najwięcej i może do was dołączę. Stęskniłem się za nimi.

Ackerman skinął głową, obserwując drobne kropelki wody spływające leniwie z włosów Erena prosto na nagi tors. Czym prędzej założył ciemne okulary i zebrał potrzebne mu rzeczy, czując że w Marley było dziś naprawdę gorąco.

\- Pozdrowię. Pamiętaj, żeby nie wystraszyć naszego  _Pablo._ I uważaj na siebie, proszę.

Jaeger uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyszedł z łazienki, przytrzymując ręcznik przepasany wokół bioder. Nagle znalazł się bardzo, bardzo blisko i Levi poczuł dotyk wilgotnych warg na swoich ustach. Znajome ciepło nieco go uspokoiło.

\- Będę.

Na razie tyle musiało mu wystarczyć.

***

Upał.

Popołudniowe słońce wisiało wysoko na niebie niemal topiąc wszystko na swojej drodze. Fale przejmującego gorąca tańczyły niewyraźnie w powietrzu, niczym podstępne, smukłe węże, wpełzając w każde zakamarki.

Eren czuł, że za chwilę spłonie. Mdłości coraz silniej dawały o sobie znać, a osłabione ciało było na skraju wyczerpania. Rozejrzał się, szukając ratunku, lecz ludzie wokół śmiali się i rozmawiali, nie robiąc sobie nic z potwornego gorąca. Może to z nim było coś nie tak?

Zmienił nieco swoją trasę, zatrzymując się przy samym morzu. Niewielka fala uderzyła o brzeg i chaotycznie rozlała się po piasku, sięgając Erenowi ponad kostki. Chłód, który poczuł był jak wybawienie. Bez namysłu zostawił ubrania na plaży i wbiegł do wody.

Niecałe kilka minut później czuł się jak nowo narodzony. Upał w jednej chwili przestał być tak dokuczliwy i nawet ludzie wokół wydawali się bardziej przyjaźni. Nie pozwolił sobie jednak dłużej się nad tym zastanawiać. Zepchnął dziwne uczucie w odległy kąt umysłu, zebrał swoje rzeczy i spacerem ruszył w kierunku otwartego baru.

W przeciwieństwie do wczorajszej nocy, miejsce było prawie opustoszałe. Oprócz Erena, przy długim barze zasiadły dwie samotne postacie, każda pogrążona we własnych myślach. Ponure sylwetki w jasnych plażowych koszulach wyglądały co najmniej karykaturalnie.

Od barmana, który z obojętną miną polerował właśnie szklanki, Eren dowiedział się, że Pablo-Marco pojawi się w pracy dopiero za niecałą godzinę. Powoli zaczynał żałować, że nie dołączył dziś do Levi'a. Ukryty w cieniu drzew z dawnym oddziałem, na pewno bawił się o niebo lepiej niż on na otwartym słońcu.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie zdąży ich już odwiedzić przed przyjściem Marco, więc ze zrezygnowaniem zajął miejsce przy barze. Barman zmierzył go badawczym wzrokiem i bez słowa postawił przed nim szklankę z wodą i lodem. Znów musiał wyglądać koszmarnie, skoro nawet obcy ludzie zaczynali się nad nim litować.

\- Gorąco dziś, nie? W taki upał masz ochotę wejść do morza i zostać tam na zawsze - głęboki głos zabrzmiał gdzieś z tyłu, lecz Eren dostrzegł sylwetkę mężczyzny dopiero, gdy ten go wyminął i zajął miejsce tuż obok. - Od razu widać, że nie jesteś stąd.

Jaeger uniósł lekko brwi. Wysoki, szczupły nieznajomy wpatrywał się w niego z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem. Jego włosy, związane niedbale z tyłu głowy połyskiwały w świetle słońca jasnym blondem, wpadającym miejscami w biel. Mimo chaotycznej fryzury wydawał się być zadbany. Z jego postury biła elegancja i wyższość, a nieskazitelna, prawie mlecznobiała cera była jak ewenement wśród rzeszy opalonych Marleyan. Był jedną z tych tajemniczych sylwetek, które Eren zastał przy barze. Nie do końca wiedział też, co odpowiedzieć na tak dziwne powitanie.

\- Powiedziałbym to samo o tobie. Chyba tylko mój partner jest bledszy od ciebie.

Mężczyzna przechylił lekko głowę i zaśmiał się cicho.

\- I tu mnie masz. Nie lubię słońca i unikam go jak mogę, ale jak najbardziej jestem stąd... - nieznajomy przerwał i upił łyk wody, gdy barman postawił przed nim szklankę. - Powiedziałbym nawet, że mieszkam tu od bardzo, bardzo dawna. Chyba domyślasz się o czym mówię, prawda?

Nagle Eren poczuł, że siedzący przed nim nieznajomy nie jest aż tak obcy, jak pierwotnie zakładał. Posłał mu lekki uśmiech i oparł się łokciem o bar, wpatrując w niego z zaciekawieniem.

\- Chyba tak... - Jaeger wyciągnął dłoń. - Eren Jaeger.

\- Wiem. Po tym co ostatnio stało się na Paradis, jesteś całkiem znany. Szczególnie wśród tych z epoki tytanów - skwitował mężczyzna, odwzajemniając uścisk. - Willy Tybur. Powiesz, co sprowadza wspaniałego zbawcę Paradis w skromne progi Marley?

Eren uniósł lekko kącik ust. Ton Willy'ego był lekki, wręcz żartobliwy. Wydawało się, że przejawiał nieszkodliwą ciekawość kogoś, kto przypadkiem trafił na interesującą osobę.

\- Mam wakacje. Chciałem odpocząć i pomóc przyjacielowi w jednej sprawie - Jaeger uśmiechnął się lekko, obserwując kątem oka kolejnych zmęczonych upałem ludzi, którzy zajęli miejsca przy barze. - Mieszkałeś tutaj, prawda? Znaczy się... w epoce tytanów. Wydaje mi się, że skądś cię znam ale to niemożliwe jeśli jesteś stąd.

\- To pewnie przypadek. Nigdy nie byłem na Paradis - Tybur zmrużył lekko oczy i upił łyk wody, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. - Ty pewnie też nie miałeś okazji odwiedzić Marley, prawda?

\- Chyba wiesz, że żyliśmy za murami. Nie mieliśmy pojęcia, czy istnieje coś poza tym.

\- Wiem. Jeśli chcesz, opowiem ci trochę o Marley. Znam się na historii. Mogę oprowadzić cię kiedyś po mieście. Spodoba ci się.

Pierwszym odruchem było natychmiastowe przyjęcie propozycji Willy'ego. Marley, mimo okropnych upałów, zaczynało fascynować Erena, szczególnie gdy spoglądał z okna ich olbrzymiego domu na miasto górujące ponad plażą. Strzeliste wieżyczki, przedziwna architektura i potężny las ciągnący się na samym jego skraju. Skoro oprócz przywrócenia pamięci Marco, jego zadaniem był także wypoczynek, chciał pozwiedzać i dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o tym miejscu.

Wiedział jednak, że Levi byłby wściekły, gdyby dowiedział się, że Eren błąka się po obcym mieście z przypadkowym nieznajomym. Mimo wszystko czuł, że może zaufać Willy'emu. Wiedział jak idiotycznie to brzmiało, lecz w ciemnych oczach mężczyzny było coś, czego nie potrafił jeszcze nazwać. Wydawało mu się, że zna go od bardzo dawna.

\- Więc? - ponaglił go Willy, gdy cisza wokół nich zaczęła się nieco przeciągać. - Nie martw się, możesz zabrać ze sobą wspaniałego kapitana Ackermana. Chętnie oprowadzę was obu - Tybur mrugnął zawadiacko i złożył ręce na piersi w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź.

Eren miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna czyta mu w myślach.

\- W porządku.

***

Gdy Eren przekroczył próg domu, słońce zaczynało już chować się za horyzontem. Przez całe popołudnie próbował porozumieć się z Marco. Willy towarzyszył im przez jakiś czas, dopóki nie stwierdził, że ma coś do załatwienia i nie zostawił ich samych. Dopiero wtedy Eren zaczął wplatać w rozmowę wątki z poprzedniego życia. Były banalne tylko dla postronnego słuchacza. W niepozorny sposób wspominał o rzeczach dobrze im znanych, lecz ten zareagował jedynie na wzmiankę o Jeanie, stwierdzając, że „zawsze lubił to imię".

Rozmowy z Pablo-Marco wymagały lepszej taktyki.

Jaeger pozbył się butów i przeszedł na boso do salonu. Chłodna podłoga działała kojąco po całym dniu upałów, szczególnie gdy większość czasu spędził przy cholernym barze, a popołudniowe słońce niemiłosiernie ogrzewało mu plecy.

Wiedział, że Levi już wrócił. Prawie zawsze podświadomie wyczuwał jego obecność. Uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy dostrzegł znajomą sylwetkę na kanapie i bez słowa opadł tuż obok, usadawiając się wygodnie. Nie czekając na pozwolenie, ułożył głowę na jego udach i uniósł wzrok, by móc na niego spojrzeć.

\- Cześć.

Początkowo obojętny wzrok Ackermana złagodniał i za chwilę znajome palce wplotły się we włosy Erena. Po raz pierwszy tego dnia poczuł się naprawdę błogo.

\- Co z Marco?

\- Nic nie pamięta. Zastanawiam się, czy nie powinniśmy sprowadzić tu Jeana. Kiedy o nim wspomniałem chyba coś go ruszyło.

Levi uniósł lekko brwi, delikatnie rozczesując palcami splątane pasma włosów.

\- Tak zrobimy jak nam nie wyjdzie. Sam wiesz w jakim ostatnio był stanie. Hanji wysłała nas po to, żeby całkiem się nie załamał.

\- Nie mogę nawet wspomnieć o naszych czasach, żeby go nie przestraszyć. To trudniejsze niż myślałem. Jak poszło z Petrą?

Ackerman zerknął na niego spod przymrużonych powiek. Dłuższa chwila milczenia nie wróżyła niczego dobrego.

\- Nie za dobrze.

\- To znaczy?

\- Nie chcę o tym mówić. Sam zobaczysz, jak ze mną pójdziesz.

Eren uniósł dłoń i pogładził go po policzku. Wspominanie o spotkaniu i propozycji Willy'ego wydawało się teraz kompletnie nie na miejscu. Obiecał sobie, że zajmie się tym rano.

\- Chodźmy gdzieś. W końcu mamy tu odpocząć.

Zdziwiło go, jak szybko Levi przystał na jego propozycję.

Noc była przyjemnie chłodna, gdy szli brzegiem morza w nie do końca określonym kierunku. Ludzi wciąż było mnóstwo, lecz dziś ich obecność tak bardzo nie rozpraszała. W oddali majaczyły delikatne latarnie, oświetlające niewielkie molo. Były jednak niczym w porównaniu z księżycem, którego blask migotał na poruszających się falach.

Erena zawsze fascynował fakt, że gdy spoglądał na księżyc, miał pewność, że on również nie zmienił się od tysiąca lat. Był tym samym, który oświetlał im drogę w trakcie nocnych wypraw za mur. Ta myśl nieco go uspokajała.

Gdy dotarli na molo, przystanęli, opierając się o barierkę. Dopiero wtedy Eren mógł dokładnie spojrzeć na twarz Levi'a. Wyglądał na zmęczonego. Cokolwiek działo się z Petrą, najprawdopodobniej miało spędzać mu sen z powiek przez najbliższych kilka nocy. Nie miał pojęcia, jak mu pomóc.

Dopiero pogardliwe prychnięcie Ackermana wyrwało go z rozmyślań.

\- Widziałeś? - wskazał na naderwany plakat wiszący na słupie i zerknął na Erena.

Łopocząca na wietrze kartka papieru była reklamą zawodów dla młodych surferów, które odbywały się na plaży nieopodal. Organizatorzy gorąco zapraszali zainteresowanych, chwaląc się obecnością najlepszych zawodników świata. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie zdjęcie owych uczestników. Na pierwszym planie sporej grupy ludzi stała niska, jasnowłosa kobieta z lekko zakrzywionym nosem. Jaeger na końcu świata rozpoznałby jej chłodne spojrzenie.

Annie Leonhardt.


	7. Someone Saved My Life Tonight

\- Ta byłaby idealna. To jego typ.

\- Która?

\- W zielonym stroju. Stoi przy samym brzegu - Eren skinął delikatnie głową w kierunku morza.

Levi podążył wzrokiem we wskazane miejsce. Piękna, wysoka kobieta starała się uchwycić w kadrze aparatu fale rozbijające się o molo. Kaskady brązowych loków spływały jej po plecach, przysłaniając opalone ciało, a delikatna sylwetka nieco kołysała się smagana silną, morską bryzą. Stuprocentowy typ urody uwielbianej przez Smitha. Już miał niechętnie przyznać Erenowi rację, gdy dostrzegł drobny szczegół, który z miejsca skreślił wybrankę.

\- Nie ma opcji - rzucił z przekąsem. - Patrz na twarz.

Jaeger zmrużył oczy, próbując dostrzec więcej szczegółów w promieniach słońca. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, co Levi tak naprawdę miał na myśli: kobieta miała jedne z najcieńszych brwi jakie widział w życiu. Smith nigdy nie zaszczyciłby jej nawet spojrzeniem.

Od kilku godzin wylegiwali się na plaży próbując zająć czymkolwiek czas. Zakładali się o najdziwniejsze rzeczy, jakie przyszły im do głowy - od najlepszej wybranki dla Smitha, po najbardziej smakowitą ofiarę dla tytana spośród ludzi na plaży. Marco rozpoczynał swoją zmianę dopiero za kilka godzin, dlatego znaleźli idealne miejsce by na niego zaczekać i obejrzeć zawody, w których uczestniczyła Leonhardt.

\- Ciekawe, czy nas rozpozna - mruknął Eren, wylewając pół butelki kremu z filtrem na plecy Levi'a. - Chciałbym z nią porozmawiać. Nigdy się nie dowiedziałem, co tak naprawdę o nas myślała.

\- No to dzisiaj będziesz miał okazję - mruknął Ackerman, przymykając powieki, gdy poczuł dłonie masujące mu plecy. - Też jestem ciekawy, co nam powie.

Jaeger przytaknął w milczeniu, wodząc bezwiednie palcami po jego miękkiej skórze. Czuł na sobie spojrzenia kilku przypadkowych osób i czasem zastanawiało go, czy ich ciekawość mogła mieć związek z tym, że ich rozpoznawali, czy była wynikiem czegoś całkowicie innego. Były to jednak ulotne przemyślenia - opinia innych osób niezbyt go obchodziła. Ostatnio stał się obojętny na wiele rzeczy, które niegdyś spędzały mu sen z powiek.

Od pewnego czasu nie było nawet chwili, by nie czuł się zmęczony. Nie wspominał o tym Levi'owi, choć wiedział, że nie umknęło to jego uwadze. Dni płynęły przeraźliwie szybko i nie potrafił ich zatrzymać, a każda, nawet najdrobniejsza przeszkoda w życiu, budziła w nim dziwne pokłady agresji, o których istnieniu nie miał do tej pory pojęcia. Był niemal pewien, że wyjazd i odpoczynek w Marley poprawi nieco jego marne samopoczucie, lecz póki co, było mu do tego zdecydowanie daleko.

Dopiero później, gdy zawody miały rozpocząć się już lada chwila, Levi szturchnął go w bok, wyrywając z rozmyślań.

\- Chyba mamy towarzystwo.

Eren uniósł wzrok i po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu poczuł szczerą radość. W ich kierunku zmierzał cały dawny oddział Levi'a, wprost wyjęty z jego wspomnień. Eld i Gunther rozmawiali o czymś zawzięcie, przekomarzając się ze sobą. Ich sprzeczka musiała trwać już dosyć długo, bo idący tuż za nimi Oluo zerkał tylko z politowaniem. Jego uwaga w większości skupiona była jednak na idącej obok kobiecie. Petra wyglądała na zachwyconą widokiem plaży pełnej ludzi. Rozglądała się wokół z niedowierzaniem i szczerą radością, choć gdy znaleźli się nieco bliżej, Eren dostrzegł czysty strach skryty głęboko w jej oczach.

\- EREN!

Gunther i Eld dotarli do nich jako pierwsi, porywając Erena w objęcia. Jaeger zapomniał już o potężnej sile skrywanej w niepozornych ramionach Jinna. Cały dotychczasowy zły nastrój gwałtownie gdzieś wyparował. Widok znajomych twarzy przywołał znajomą falę ciepła gdzieś w środku. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo za nimi tęsknił.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że możecie wychodzić z lasu - rzucił na powitanie Levi, zerkając kątem oka na Petrę. Razem z Oluo zaczęła rozkładać parawan i ręczniki, nucąc coś wesoło pod nosem. - To na pewno dobry pomysł?

\- To był JEJ pomysł. Powiedzieliśmy, że dziś nie przyjdziesz i koniecznie chciała cię zobaczyć - Eld wzruszył ramionami. - To chyba dobry znak, że się przełamała i chce wyjść do ludzi.

Bardziej niż komfortem Petry wydawał się być przejęty tym, że w końcu udało mu się gdziekolwiek wyrwać z większym gronem przyjaciół. Choć brzmiało to nieco okrutnie, Eren w pewnym stopniu go rozumiał. Była ona w tej chwili balastem dla swoich bliskich. Zbyt wiele razy sam znajdował się na jej miejscu, by tego nie zauważyć.

Mimo początkowego niepokoju, wszyscy szybko znaleźli wspólny język. Oluo, Gunther i Eld zaczęli zawzięcie dyskutować z Levi'em na temat technik trójwymiarowego manewru, których użył podczas niedawnej katastrofy w Troście. Byli pod wrażeniem, że jego współczesne ciało tak szybko dostosowało się do nowych warunków.

Eren przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie od czasu do czasu, lecz sposoby walki z tytanami były kwestią, która w tym życiu niezbyt go interesowała. Nie liczył na to, że jeszcze kiedyś spotka któregoś z nich. Bardziej w tym wszystkim interesowała go Petra. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie wydawała się jakkolwiek odstawać od reszty, lecz już po kilku minutach rozmowy z nią, Eren dostrzegł skalę problemu, z którym musieli się zmagać.

\- To wspaniałe, że kapitan znalazł ocean, prawda? - rzekła spokojnie, patrząc nieobecnym wzrokiem na ludzi startujących po kolei w zawodach. - W końcu nasi żołnierze mogą trochę odpocząć.

\- Podoba ci się? Może powinnaś częściej tu przychodzić. Widzisz, jest całkiem bezpiecznie - Jaeger uśmiechnął się, zwracając w końcu na siebie jej uwagę i gestem dłoni wskazał całą okolicę.

\- Eren... czasem jesteś taki dziecinny - Petra uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie. - Za bardzo wszystkim ufasz. Nigdy nie wiesz, kiedy wróg cię zaskoczy. Powinieneś być bardziej czujny, bo kapitan nie zawsze zdoła nas obronić. Nie wiesz, gdzie mogą czaić się tytani.

Jaeger skinął lekko głową, widząc jak Ral nieświadomym spojrzeniem znów zaczyna błądzić po falach oceanu uderzających o brzeg. Dopóki była w tym stanie, nie było sensu wdawać się z nią w dyskusje.

\- Myślałam, że nas wszystkich zabije, wiesz?

Jej głos był odległy i nieprzytomny do tego stopnia, że zwrócił na siebie uwagę Oluo. Mężczyzna zastygł, gdy tłumaczył coś Eldowi żywo gestykulując i odruchowo zbliżył się do niej.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

\- Byłam pewna, że już po nas. Kapitan nas zostawił, a ona była coraz bliżej. Dlaczego tu jesteśmy?

\- Będzie lepiej, jak zabierzecie ją do domu - wtrącił cicho Levi. - I tak świetnie sobie dzisiaj poradziła.

Choć Eren w pełni się z nim zgadzał, nie potrafił skupić się na wypowiadanych przez niego słowach. Po raz pierwszy w życiu widział dokładny moment, gdy w ludzkich oczach zgasła namiastka trzeźwości, zastąpiona czystym obłędem.

\- Levi ma rację. Chodźmy stąd - Gunther wstał i zaczął chaotycznie wrzucać ich rzeczy do torby.

\- Słyszałam je kapitanie. Słyszałam jak miażdżyła moje kości - wzrok Petry utkwiony był gdzieś w oddali; ona sama również wydawała się znajdować w jakimś odległym, niedostępnym dla innych miejscu. - Dlaczego jeszcze żyjemy?

Wszyscy zamilkli. Nagle odgłosy fal, wiatru i ludzi wokół stały się dziwnym, głośnym szumem, wdzierającym brutalnie w głąb czaszki. Nikt nie wiedział, co jej odpowiedzieć. Dawniej, żołnierze wpadający w obłęd należeli do najtrudniejszych przypadków, które przekazywano Hanji. Żaden z nich nie miał takiego przygotowania jak ona.

Nie musieli jednak mierzyć się z tym niewygodnym pytaniem. Rozwiązanie znalazło się samo, choć gdy jakiś czas później wracali do tej chwili, wydawało się jednym z najgorszych jakie mogło ich spotkać.

Donośny wiwat ludzi na plaży zwrócił w końcu uwagę Petry, a na jej twarzy w ułamku sekundy wymalował się czysty terror. Na jednej z najwyższych fal, jakie dane im było ujrzeć, górowała Annie Leonhardt. Pomimo sportowego stroju, nie sposób było pomylić jej z nikim innym. Z typową dla siebie determinacją, szła po kolejny rekord, skupiona tylko na swoim celu.

Wrzask Petry przeszył okolicę, roznosząc się echem aż do okolicznego lasu.

 

***

 

\- Ostrożnie... uważajcie na głowę.

Levi z przesadną delikatnością przekazał Guntherowi nieprzytomną Petrę. Trzymał ją w ramionach odkąd tylko zaczęła panikować i w akcie desperacji instynktownie się w niego wczepiła. Nie miał większego wyboru, gdy wrzeszczała, zwracając na siebie uwagę ludzi wokół. Trwało to dobrych kilka minut, dopóki nie zemdlała, wyczerpana własnym krzykiem.

\- Chodźmy stąd. Wystarczy tego przedstawienia - szepnął Levi, po czym obrócił się do Erena, który od jakiegoś czasu stał jak wryty, obserwując całą sytuację. - Zostań tu. Zaraz wrócę i pójdziemy do Marco.

\- Nie ma mo...

\- Zostajesz - Ackerman przerwał mu stanowczo, tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. - Nie wiem dlaczego tak jej odpieprzyło przez Leonhardt. Nie powinna o niej wiedzieć. Nie chcę następnego ataku jak cię skojarzy z tytanem i coś jej odwali.

Eren nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, więc skinął lekko głową. Levi do bólu przypominał w tej chwili siebie z przeszłości - dawnego kapitana, wydającego odpowiednie rozkazy, w odpowiedniej sytuacji. Nie chciał prowokować kolejnej kłótni, szczególnie w takiej sytuacji.

\- Niedługo wrócę.

Były to ostatnie słowa, które Jaeger usłyszał, nim został sam na plaży w otoczeniu ciekawskich spojrzeń ludzi. Ich wzrok palił żywym ogniem, dlatego postanowił nieco się przejść w oczekiwaniu na powrót Levi'a.

Był to jeden z najpiękniejszych dni, odkąd wylądowali w Marley. Słońce świeciło przyjemnie, przysłaniane od czasu do czasu leniwie pełznącymi chmurami, a delikatny wiatr roznosił wokół woń morskiej bryzy. Eren nigdy nie spodziewałby się, że to właśnie dziś rozpęta się taki chaos.

Przystanął na chwilę przy samym brzegu, by fale mogły obmyć mu stopy z piasku. Ludzie wokół najwyraźniej szybko zapomnieli o przedstawieniu, jakie odegrała Petra, bo znów zajmowali się swoimi błahymi problemami. Przez chwilę przypatrywał się dziecku, które próbowało nabrać na łopatkę nieco wody z oceanu i bezpiecznie przenieść ją na plażę, niestety na próżno - wszystko wylewało się, ginąc w mokrym piasku.

\- Nie pamiętam, żebyś był typem wielkiego myśliciela.

Znajomy głos poderwał go z miejsca. Obrócił się gwałtownie, stając twarzą w twarz z Annie, która przyglądała mu się podejrzliwie. Odruchowo skarcił się w duchu, że przez sytuację z Levi'em i Petrą kompletnie o niej zapomniał.

\- Co tu robisz? To znowu jakaś chora vendetta i zaczęliście nas od nowa ścigać? Jeśli tak, to możesz sobie darować - rzuciła oschle, mierząc Erena wzrokiem od góry do dołu.

\- Jaka znowu... co? Nikt cię przecież nie ściga.

\- To po jaką cholerę tu jesteś? Powinniście siedzieć na swoim Paradis i cieszyć się, że możecie normalnie żyć.

Eren uniósł lekko brwi. Nie spodziewał się tak nagłego ataku z jej strony. Annie była najbardziej spokojną i opanowaną osobą, jaką znał. Może z wyjątkiem Levi'a.

\- Musimy załatwić tu tylko kilka spraw. Nie miałem pojęcia, że też tu jesteś. Zobaczyłem plakat z zawodami, pomyślałem, że się przywitam i może... porozmawiamy. O tym co było kiedyś i dlaczego skończyło się tak, a nie inaczej.

Leonhardt ponownie łypnęła na niego, tym razem nieco łagodniej.

\- Jeśli chodzi o przeszłość, nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia. Chcę żyć tym co jest teraz, nie tamtym piekłem. Jak chcesz dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, to poczytaj pieprzone książki. To chyba jeszcze potrafisz.

Jaeger uniósł lekko kącik ust. To właśnie była Annie, którą zapamiętał z czasów obozu treningowego.

\- Zawsze możemy porozmawiać o tym życiu. Możesz opowiedzieć mi trochę o sobie. Nie jesteś ciekawa, co się u nas dzieje? W końcu kiedyś wszyscy byliśmy sobie bliscy.

Przez ułamek sekundy był pewien, że się zawahała. Po chwili jednak zmarszczyła nieco brwi i prychnęła pogardliwie.

\- Może kiedyś, Jaeger. I lepiej się pilnuj. Jest sporo osób, którym kiedyś zalazłeś za skórę i chętnie by ją teraz z ciebie zdarli - rzuciła, unosząc wysoko podbródek i chwyciła swoją deskę surfingową, ruszając przed siebie.

Ani razu nie odwróciła się już, by zaszczycić go choćby spojrzeniem.

***

Kolejne godziny upłynęły na mdłym oczekiwaniu. Eren, nie mając pojęcia czym mógłby się zająć, postanowił zaszyć się w barze, gdzie pracował Pablo-Marco. Słowa Annie odbijały się echem w jego głowie jak natrętna mantra, która za nic nie chciała go opuścić. Nie wiedział, czy cokolwiek się za nimi kryło, lecz jego paskudny nastrój i samopoczucie odebrały je na własny sposób.

Próbował również skontaktować się z Levi'em, by dowiedzieć się czegoś o stanie Petry. Za każdym razem połączenie było odrzucane, jeszcze przed trzecim sygnałem. Po którymś telefonie z kolei, Eren miał już dość. Troska o dawną towarzyszkę broni, powoli zaczynała przeradzać się w irytację. Ich misją miała być pomoc Marco. Ral miała do dyspozycji innych przyjaciół, którym mogła w pełni zaufać. Sam nie wiedział, jakim cudem zaczynał dochodzić do takich wniosków. Jedyne, czego był pewien to uczucie bezradności i złości, które wypalały sobie drogę w jego żyłach.

Był już cholernie tym wszystkim zmęczony.

\- Zły dzień?

Eren uniósł wzrok. Willy - nieznajomy, którego spotkał całkiem niedawno, przyglądał mu się z zaciekawieniem i usiadł tuż obok.

\- Powiedzmy, że bywało lepiej.

Mężczyzna podrapał się po brodzie, głęboko nad czymś myśląc.

\- To może masz ochotę na drinka? Twój partner chyba nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, jeśli dotrzymam ci towarzystwa do jego powrotu, prawda?

\- Skąd wie...

\- Eren, Eren... - Willy zaśmiał się dźwięcznie. - Większość naszych problemów bierze się z miłości albo braku pieniędzy. Słyszałem, że trzymacie się ze Smithem, więc na to drugie chyba nie narzekacie. Pozostaje tylko jedna opcja.

\- Masz rację - Jaeger przytaknął cicho. - I dzięki, ale ostatnio staram się nie pić. Nie czuję się za dobrze.

Tybur wydął lekko usta, pochylając głowę by lepiej mu się przyjrzeć. Wyglądał jakby naprawdę przejął się jego słowami.

\- Hmm... może przez zmianę klimatu? Faktycznie nie najlepiej wyglądasz. W takim razie zaproponuję ci mały spacer. Pamiętasz jeszcze chyba o mojej ostatniej ofercie?

Chwilę zajęło mu sięgnięcie pamięcią wstecz i przywołanie ich ostatniej rozmowy. Kompletnie zapomniał o zwiedzaniu Marley, które wtedy zaproponował mu Willy.

\- Nie daj się prosić, panie Jaeger. Przewietrzysz się i opowiem ci trochę o mieście. Przecież twojego wspaniałego kapitana też możemy zabrać.

Eren wpatrywał się przez chwilę w nieznajomego. Znów pojawiało się to dziwne uczucie, które kazało mu zaufać mężczyźnie. Levi najprawdopodobniej miał w tej chwili ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, niż przejmowanie się jego paskudnym samopoczuciem. Zresztą Petra też potrzebowała pomocy. Jaeger podświadomie podjął decyzję jeszcze w trakcie, gdy Tybur formułował pytanie.

\- Niech będzie, Willy. Prowadź. 


	8. Wandering Child

Biały gołąb podskoczył w miejscu, gdy Eren przeszedł zbyt blisko niego. Nie poderwał się do lotu - miejskie ptactwo nauczyło się zaufania do ludzi, którzy często na spacerach dzielili się z nimi resztkami kupionego właśnie jedzenia. Przechylił nieco głowę i obserwował intruza, dopóki nie opuścił jego strefy komfortu.

Jaeger nie miał pojęcia, że Liberio to nie tylko zapchane turystami plaże, upał i nieprzerwany szum fal; miejska architektura i atmosfera jakie się tu roztaczały, sprawiały, że nie miał nawet ochoty myśleć o brudnych ulicach Trostu. Brukowane drobnymi kamieniami uliczki przywodziły na myśl odległe czasy, gdy rozpędzone koła powozów stukotały, uderzając w nie rytmicznie, a śmiech dzieci i rozmowy pospólstwa niosły się echem między budynkami.

Marley rozwijało się inaczej niż Paradis. Oddawali hołd przeszłości, pozostawiając miasta niezmienione, dobudowując przy tym nowe rzeczy. Władze Paradis rzucały na ochłap kilka pomników i fragmentów muru, burząc całą resztę i licząc, że nikt nie będzie miał im tego za złe. W gruncie rzeczy, ich założenia niestety się sprawdzały.

\- Powiedziałem coś nie tak?

Eren wyrwał się z rozmyślań, zerkając na Willy'ego. Najwyraźniej znów dał się porwać swoim rozważaniom, ignorując towarzysza.

\- Nic z tych rzeczy. Podoba mi się tu. Jest trochę inaczej, niż sobie wyobrażałem.

\- To normalne. Staramy się dbać o historię i naszą kulturę, ale nie myśl, że jesteśmy zacofani - Willy mrugnął do niego wesoło, gdy minęli plac, na którym kilku grajków zabawiało zachwyconych turystów. - Po prostu podzieliliśmy miasto na starszą i nowszą część. Całkiem nieźle się to sprawdza.

\- Właśnie widzę. To gdzie teraz idziemy?

Nie spodziewał się, że spacer z Willym sprawi mu tyle radości. Początkowo ciągle myślał o Levi'u i towarzyszącej mu w tej chwili Petrze. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jej stan jest tragiczny, ale sposób w jaki potraktowała byłego kapitana, gdy tylko wyczuła zagrożenie ciągle siedział mu w głowie. Narastające zirytowanie jej ciągłą obecnością nie było czymś, co Jaeger potrafił do końca kontrolować. Na szczęście obecność Tybura odciągała jego myśli od problemu.

\- Do kaplicy. Jest otwarta tylko raz w miesiącu. Mamy dziś szczęście - Willy uśmiechnął się lekko i poprowadził go w dół brukowanej uliczki. - Wiesz, że gdybyśmy żyli w naszych czasach, pewnie bylibyśmy wrogami? To ludzie z Marley wysłali tytanów na Paradis.

\- Ty też?

Tybur zerknął na niego i uniósł lekko brwi.

\- Byłem jeszcze dzieckiem, kiedy wysłano do was ostatnią grupę. Mówili nam, że to wszystko dla naszego bezpieczeństwa; żeby Marley mogło spokojnie się rozwijać. Wtedy tego nie rozumiałem. Prawdę mówiąc, czasem do tej pory nie rozumiem - mężczyzna przystanął przed wysokim budynkiem z czerwonej cegły, którego strzeliste okna sięgały niemal dachu. - Jesteśmy na miejscu. Zapraszam - dodał, otwierając przed nim drzwi.

Przez chwilę Jaeger miał wrażenie, że przekroczył przez bramę do całkowicie innego świata. Zgiełk miasta i turystów ustał w ułamku sekundy. Eteryczna cisza była tak przytłaczająca, że przez chwilę bał się otworzyć usta, by cokolwiek powiedzieć; każde słowo wydawało się być kompletnie nie na miejscu.

Kaplica, w której się znaleźli wcale takowej nie przypominała. Eren mógłby przysiąc, że wszedł właśnie do jednej z katedr Kościoła Murów na Paradis. Bogato zdobione witraże i malowidła rozciągały się na całej powierzchni ścian, a promienie słońca, wpadające przez okna, tańczyły wesoło na podłodze, mieniąc się wszystkimi kolorami tęczy.

Jaeger zrobił kilka kroków naprzód, rozglądając się z zachwytem. Freski wokół przedstawiały całą historię Marley - namalowane chronologicznie od wrót kaplicy, aż po ołtarz, gdzie postacie miały już stroje bliższe współczesnym. Oczarowany przyglądał się każdemu z nich, rozpoznając na jednym nawet siebie wyłaniającego się z tytana. Był to jednak tylko mały fragment potężnego obrazu, dlatego zdziwił się, gdy na kolejnym z nich zauważył olbrzymią scenę walki nieznanych mu wojsk przeciwko żołnierzom Marley. Na czele obcych wojowników stał nie kto inny jak... Mikasa.

\- Niepokonana - nagły szept Willy'ego sprawił, że Jaeger podskoczył w miejscu. - Musisz być z niej dumny, prawda? Wiem, że od zawsze byliście ze sobą blisko.

Eren uśmiechnął się lekko, starając nie zdradzać żadnych emocji. Wiedział, że to Mikasa i kilkoro innych ludzi ostatecznie zgładzili tytanów. Natknął się na wzmiankę o tym, gdy razem z Hanji poszukiwali informacji o swoich bliskich, aby móc potem odnaleźć ich we współczesnym świecie. W końcu Mikasa jako ostatnia dołączyła do ich grona, gdy razem z Levi'em ukrywali się u Jeana. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się, dlaczego stało się to tak późno. Jak wielkim musiał być ignorantem, że umknął mu tak ważny fakt? Jego najbliższa przyjaciółka, walcząca na czele całej armii przeciwko najmocniejszym żołnierzom świata.

\- Roznieśli nas w pył. Wtedy wydawało się, że to koniec - szepnął Willy, przenosząc wzrok na zakapturzonego kapłana rozpalającego świece przy posągu bogini. - Dopiero teraz widzę, że nasza przegrana z wami przyniosła pokój. Od czasów tytanów na świecie nie było żadnej wojny... Czy to nie piękne?

Jaeger skinął głową. Obiecał sobie w duchu, że przy najbliższej rozmowie z Arminem o wszystko go wypyta. Czuł się podle nie znając tak podstawowych faktów o swoich najbliższych. Kiedy uciekali przed Fishbeinem miał jeszcze wymówkę; w tej chwili nie było nic, co by go usprawiedliwiało.

\- A ona? Kim jest? - skinął głową na olbrzymi posąg pośrodku kaplicy.

Wysoka, naga kobieta, której rozpuszczone włosy spływały niemal po całym ciele do samej ziemi; wyciosana z białego marmuru wznosiła dłonie ku niebu, spoglądając na wszystkich z góry.

\- To Ymir. Kiedy wysyłaliśmy do was tytanów, uważana była za demona, który rozpętał całe to piekło. Artyści wtedy przedstawiali ją... nieco inaczej - Willy mrugnął do niego zawadiacko. - Po naszej przegranej, ludzie w Marley zaczęli ją czcić. Była symbolem Eldian, czyli tych którzy nas oszczędzili po tym, jak wyrwali się z naszej niewoli. Chyba słyszałeś opowieści o niej, prawda?

\- Oczywiście. To od niej pochodzili tytani.

\- Właśnie - odezwał się cicho Willy, stając przed posągiem i nie odrywając od niego wzroku, kontynuował. - Powinieneś wiedzieć, że jej kult w ostatnich latach porządnie wzrósł. Na wiosnę młode dziewczyny często chodzą do grot za miastem i składają ofiary. Podobno kiedyś tam przebywała. Wierzą, że taka wyprawa przyniesie im szczęście albo pomoże w trudnych chwilach. 

\- A ty w to wierzysz?

Tybur zaśmiał się cicho, na co kapłan stojący nieopodal obdarzył go serią pogardliwych spojrzeń.

\- Przecież to brednie dla turystów... bez urazy oczywiście. Nawet jeśli Ymir istniała, to po co miałaby tam kiedykolwiek być? Ale same groty są piękne i dla nich warto się tam wybrać. To tuż za miastem, u zbocza wulkanu. Mogę polecić ci dobrego przewodnika, gdybyś chciał je kiedyś zwiedzić ze swoim partnerem.

Levi.

Opowieści Tybura o wojnach z Paradis i kulcie Ymir tak wciągnęły Erena, że na moment kompletnie o nim zapomniał. Poczuł ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia, lecz zniknęły one tak szybko jak się pojawiły, gdy przypomniał sobie, że najprawdopodobniej w myślach Levi'a również nie było teraz dla niego miejsca. Sprawa Petry była dość poważna.

Na szczęście Willy nie pozwolił mu zadręczać się tym zbyt długo. Tuż po tym, gdy opuścili kaplicę spacerowali uliczkami Liberio, nawet gdy słońce już dawno schowało się za horyzontem. Wieczorne zwiedzanie wydawało się jeszcze atrakcyjniejsze, niż w ciągu dnia. Delikatne światła pobłyskiwały wśród ciemnych uliczek, a tancerze i połykacze ognia zabawiali turystów, którzy dopiero teraz postanowili zaczerpnąć nieco powietrza. Ludzie wracający z plaży do swoich hoteli nieśli ze sobą zapach morskiej bryzy - Eren zauważył, że działał on kojąco na zmysły i pobudzał umysł, szczególnie gdy w drodze powrotnej postanowili wypić kilka piw.

Gdy dużo później przekraczał już próg domu, po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu czuł się naprawdę szczęśliwy. Ciągłe bóle głowy i mdłości odeszły gdzieś w niepamięć. Ostrożnie wślizgnął się do kuchni, od razu kierując w stronę lodówki. Dopiero teraz zaczynało docierać do niego, jak bardzo zgłodniał. Bez wahania zaczął przekopywać sterty jedzenia. Gdy znalazł już dokładnie to, czego potrzebował, dotarło do niego, że nie znajduje się tu sam.

\- Wiesz, która jest godzina?

Levi opierał się o ścianę składając ręce na piersi w typowy dla siebie sposób. W pełni ubrany, był gotów do wyjścia z domu w każdej chwili.

\- Wybacz. Straciłem poczucie czasu. Jak poszło z Petrą?

Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi od razu. Ackerman zbliżył się do niego, kompletnie ignorując dźwięk zegara właśnie wybijającego trzecią. Gdy znalazł się bliżej, Eren poczuł na sobie jego lustrujący wzrok prześlizgujący się po ciele od góry do dołu. Jak zwykle szukał nieistniejących obrażeń. Pewnych nawyków ciężko było się pozbyć.

\- Ujdzie. Wróciliśmy do domu. Położyłem ją do łóżka i udało mi się ją uspokoić - głos Levi'a był spokojny, lecz kryło się w nim znajome zirytowanie, które już dawno nauczył się wychwytywać. - Gdzie byłeś?

\- Spacerowałem.

Nie wiedzieć czemu, nagle poczuł się bardzo rozdrażniony. Całe dobre samopoczucie gwałtownie wyparowało, pozostawiając po sobie dziwną pustkę. Odechciało mu się jeść. Jedyne czego w tej chwili pragnął to prysznic i wygodne łóżko.

\- Gdzie?

\- W mieście. Coś jeszcze? Chcę się już położyć.

\- Tak - głos Levi'a w dalszym ciągu był niewzruszony. - Dlaczego na mnie nie zaczekałeś? Szukałem cię potem. Mogłeś chociaż...

\- Może nie miałem ochoty? - Eren przerwał mu gwałtownie, otwierając z powrotem lodówkę, żeby na nowo upchnąć w niej jedzenie. Po wszystkim zamknął ją z trzaskiem, patrząc Ackermanowi prosto w oczy. - Zostawiliście mnie jak psa, to się sobą zająłem. Koniec tematu.

Nie miał ochoty na dalszą rozmowę. Wiedział, że Levi miał dobre intencje i po prostu martwił się jego późnym powrotem, lecz w tej chwili wizja Petry, która w amoku szaleństwa szuka oparcia w byłym kapitanie zbyt mocno zatruwała mu umysł. Z jednej strony zdawał sobie sprawę jak bardzo było to niedorzeczne - Levi nie miał wpływu na jej zachowanie. Czasem jednak pojawiało się w nim uczucie nad którym kompletnie nie panował - osobliwe ciepło, coś pierwotnego i bardzo złego, co za wszelką cenę starał się w ostatnim czasie w sobie stłumić.

Wyminął milczącego Ackermana i skierował się prosto do łazienki. Porządna kąpiel była czymś, czego naprawdę w tej chwili potrzebował. Dopiero po jakiejś godzinie moczenia, poczuł jak buzująca w żyłach wściekłość powoli się wycisza. Cieszył się, że istniało jeszcze coś, co pomagało mu w takiej sytuacji.

Gdy wślizgiwał się później po cichu do łóżka, czuł się jak zupełnie inny człowiek. Levi najwyraźniej już zasnął, bo jego niewielka sylwetka tuż obok poruszała się tylko nieznacznie w rytmie spokojnego oddechu. Jaeger po omacku podłączył telefon do ładowania i w tym samym momencie gwałtownie tego pożałował. Gdy tylko urządzenie włączyło się na nowo, na ekranie zaczęły pojawiać się kolejne powiadomienia.

Levi próbował dodzwonić się do niego ponad czterdzieści razy, podczas gdy on zwiedzał miasto z Tyburem, rozkoszując się przyjemnym wieczorem. Nie odważył się odczytać wiadomości. Dokładnie wiedział, co miał w nich zastać, dlatego usunął je wszystkie za jednym razem.

Długo gryzł się jeszcze z wyrzutami sumienia, gdy sen za nic nie chciał przyjść i jego jedyną opcją było wpatrywanie się w sufit.

***

Poranek jak zwykle był dla Erena brutalny - jasne promienie słońca wpadające przez okno oślepiły go, gdy tylko rozchylił powieki. Mruknął coś niezrozumiale i wtulił twarz pomiędzy łopatki leżącego obok Levi'a. Znajomy zapach i ochrona przed światłem sprawiły, że od razu poczuł się nieco lepiej.

Wtedy też przypomniał sobie ich kłótnię z zeszłego wieczoru.

Nie zdążył nawet zastanowić się nad swoją sytuacją. Levi musiał nie spać już od dawna i gdy tylko wyczuł jego ruch, obrócił się w miejscu, lądując z nim twarzą w twarz. Nie spodziewał się kompletnego milczenia. Chłodne tęczówki Ackermana prześlizgiwały się po nim powoli, badając każdy milimetr jego twarzy. Znał go jednak na tyle, by w spojrzeniu tym wyczuć szczerą troskę.

\- Przepraszam.

Musiał coś powiedzieć. Cisza w takiej sytuacji doprowadzała go do szału, a szczere przeprosiny wydawały się Erenowi jedynym dobrym rozwiązaniem. Levi jednak w dalszym ciągu milczał i dopiero po chwili położył się na plecach, podnosząc ramię. Jaeger zbyt dobrze znał ten gest. Bez słowa ułożył się tuż przy jego boku, opierając wygodnie głowę na piersi.

\- Nie masz za co. To my cię zostawiliśmy i nie powinienem był tego robić. Ale mogłeś się chociaż odezwać, że nic ci nie jest. Nie pamiętasz już przez jakie gówno przechodziliśmy niecały rok temu?

Eren westchnął cicho.

\- Pamiętam. Padł mi telefon i nawet tego nie zauważyłem. Przepra...

Reszta jego słów zniknęła w ciepłych wargach, które pojawiły się znikąd. Ackerman przez długi czas nie dał mu dojść do słowa, co chwila pozbawiając tchu.

\- Dziś idziemy do naszego Pablo - odezwał się w końcu Levi, po raz kolejny niechętnie odrywając się od jego ust. Przesunął jeszcze koniuszkiem języka po dolnej wardze i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. - Naprawdę musimy załatwić to jak najszybciej.

\- Idziemy? - Eren nie potrafił pozbyć się zdziwienia, które wkradło się do jego głosu. - A co z Petrą? Po tym, co działo się wczoraj może cię potrzebować.

\- Nie będzie sama. Zresztą po coś tu przyjechaliśmy, prawda? To jest nasza główna misja.

Jaeger uśmiechnął się lekko i uniósł głowę, by zetknąć ich wargi. Tym razem pocałunek był głębszy, a jego palce odruchowo wplotły się we włosy Levi'a. Małe, egoistyczne coś, gdzieś wewnątrz Jaegera cieszyło się, że miał mieć go dziś tylko dla siebie, z dala od Petry. Jednocześnie gardził samym sobą za takie myślenie.

\- No to ruszmy się - mruknął Ackerman, pozwalając pokierować sobą nieco niżej, aż do szyi, którą od razu obdarował delikatnymi muśnięciami. - Spróbujemy z nim pogadać i zajmiemy się po południu czymś lepszym.

\- Zadzwonię tylko do Armina i możemy iść.

\- Po co? - Levi uniósł głowę, marszcząc brwi.

\- Muszę zapytać go o kilka rzeczy. To raczej nic, co by cię interesowało.

\- Jak uważasz, ale pośpiesz się. Zawsze jak zaczynacie gadać, nie wiecie jak przestać - Eren poczuł na swojej szyi ostatnie muśnięcie nim Ackerman podniósł się z łóżka i skierował do łazienki. - I nie żartuję. Załatw to szybko, proszę.

Jaeger skinął głową, uśmiechając się. Gdy sypialnia wypełniła się odgłosami prysznica z łazienki, od razu wybrał numer Armina. Musiał nadrobić swoje zaległości w wiedzy o ich przeszłości. Wtedy nie wiedział jeszcze, jak istotne miało się to wkrótce okazać.


	9. Sketches of Summer

Choć wyszli z domu dość wcześnie, na plaży już zaczynali tłoczyć się turyści. Levi wymijał ich z typową dla siebie zwinnością, prowadząc pod rękę Erena, wciąż pogrążonego w rozmowie z Arminem. Ackerman obiecał sobie, że jeśli nie rozłączy się przed tym, jak dotrą do baru, po prostu wyrwie mu telefon z ręki i wyrzuci go do oceanu.

Westchnął głęboko, czując wciąż narastającą frustrację. Wczorajszy wieczór nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych i dopiero teraz był w stanie spojrzeć chłodniej na zaistniałą sytuację. Eren został przez nich odtrącony, więc zajął się sobą - ot, logiczne rozwiązanie problemu. Levi czuł się jednak podle, gdy docierało do niego, że w ogóle na to pozwolił. Obiecał sobie, że dziś wszystko mu wynagrodzi - razem porozmawiają z Marco i spróbują dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, a potem spędzą wspólnie całe popołudnie, najlepiej z wieczornym finałem w łóżku.

Ackerman obrócił głowę, by móc na niego spojrzeć. Eren śmiał się w głos, rozmawiając o czymś z Arlertem, przymykając przy tym delikatnie powieki. Postronna osoba uznałaby go za szczęśliwego, beztroskiego człowieka bez żadnych zmartwień. On jednak dostrzegał coraz ciemniejsze cienie pod oczami, ciągłe zmęczenie i spowolniony refleks - każdego dnia wydawał się Levi'owi coraz słabszy i nie miał pojęcia, jak temu zaradzić.

\- Uważaj - rzucił gwałtownie, przytrzymując Erena w pionie, gdy ten potknął się o wystający kamień i prawie wylądował twarzą w piasku. - Lepiej kończ, bo prawie jesteśmy.

Jaeger spojrzał na niego skruszony i zaczął mamrotać do telefonu szybkie pożegnania. Levi przewrócił oczami, unosząc mimowolnie kącik ust. Nie wiedzieć czemu, takie pokazy niezdarności zawsze nieco łagodziły jego nawet najgorszy humor.

\- Wybacz. Musiałem wypytać Armina o kilka rzeczy - rzucił wesoło Eren. - Masz od niego pozdrowienia. Podobno Erwin jest na nas wściekły.

Ackerman prychnął pogardliwie.

\- Wściekły? A co takiego mu zrobiliśmy, oprócz tego, że odwalamy tu za niego czarną robotę?

\- Noo... może nie na nas, ale na Koordynata. Zapomniał zamknąć go w pokoju, kiedy wychodził i narobił mu na ten złoty dywan z Mitrasu. Podobno Mike jeszcze w to wdepnął i dywan jest do wyrzucenia.

\- Nawet mi go nie szkoda. Po jaką cholerę mu te wszystkie rzeczy? - Levi był wyraźnie zniesmaczony.

Szanował Erwina zarówno w poprzednim, jak i obecnym życiu, lecz nie był w stanie zrozumieć jego miłości do bogactw i błyskotek. Jego były generał sypiał w dziurawej piżamie, ale kupował stojaki na papier toaletowy wysadzane diamentami. Współczesny Smith miał najwyraźniej spore problemy z ustalaniem swoich priorytetów.

\- Nie wiem. Ale mam nadzieję, że nie każe nam go odkupić - odparł Eren, wydymając lekko usta. - Pewnie musielibyśmy sprzedać swoje nerki.

Levi uniósł wysoko brwi.

\- Odkupić? Niech mnie pocałuje w dupę.

\- Na to akurat mu nie pozwolę. To mój teren - Jaeger uśmiechnął się i mrugnął do niego zawadiacko, na co ten tylko uniósł brwi. Nie zaprzeczył jego słowom. W gruncie rzeczy było w nich nieco racji.

Gdy w końcu przekroczyli próg baru, od razu powitał ich radosny głos Pablo-Marco. Jeszcze nie zdążyli na dobre usadowić się na krzesłach, a już zaszczyceni zostali tyradą o niekulturalnych turystach, którzy ostatnio stali się istną plagą w Marley. Niszczyli wszystko wokół siebie i pozostawiali tony śmieci, których usuwanie zajmowało im mnóstwo czasu.

\- Nie zrozumcie mnie źle - zaśmiał się Marco, przygotowując dla nich napoje. - Nie chodzi o wszystkich. Większość ludzi jest wspaniała. Na przykład wy... uwielbiam was, odkąd pierwszy raz tu wpadliście! To jakie macie plany na dziś? Mamy tak świetną pogodę, że aż szkoda ją marnować!

\- Jeszcze nie wiemy - odezwał się Eren, przyglądając się uważnie Pablo. - Chcieliśmy trochę tu posiedzieć i liczyliśmy, że nam coś podpowiesz.

\- W takich sprawach zawsze możecie na mnie liczyć - odparł dumnie, stawiając przed nimi szklanki z napojami. - W mieście jest sporo świetnych miejsc do zwiedzania. Szkoda, że kaplica Ymir jest dzisiaj zamknięta. To co jest w środku, naprawdę robi wrażenie.

\- Byłem tam wczoraj - rzucił Eren. - Jest piękna.

Marco wydął lekko usta, głęboko nad czymś rozmyślając i już po chwili obaj popadli w dyskusję o miejscach wartych odwiedzenia. Levi słuchał ich pobieżnie, zastanawiając się jakim cudem Eren posiadł tak szeroką wiedzę na temat Marley w zaledwie jeden dzień. Nie wiedzieć czemu, miał wrażenie, że porzucenie go w tamtym momencie dla Petry było jedną z najgorszych rzeczy, które w życiu zrobił i konsekwencje tego miały dopiero nadejść.

\- To może jaskinie? Dużo przyjezdnych chce je zobaczyć. No i nie będziecie tkwić ciągle w mieście albo na plaży. Same okolice wulkanu też są piękne.

Eren zmarszczył lekko brwi.

\- Jesteś kolejną osobą, która mi to mówi. Chyba warto to sprawdzić.

\- Koniecznie! - Marco wyraźnie się ożywił. - Tylko musicie załatwić sobie przewodnika. Ostatnio sporo osób chodziło tam na własną rękę i trzeba było wysyłać po nich patrole, jak się zgubili.

\- Możesz nam kogoś polecić?

\- Pewnie. Zaraz dam wam jej numer. Będzie zachwycona, tym bardziej jak powiecie, że jesteście z Paradis - Marco uśmiechnął się, wyciągając telefon z kieszeni i szybko podyktował numer Erenowi. - Nie ma teraz dużo klientów, bo najwięcej ludzi chodzi tam wiosną, więc powinna znaleźć dla was trochę czasu.

\- Dzięki - odparł Eren i obrócił się, uśmiechając wesoło do Levi'a. Pablo-Marco obserwował ich przez chwilę, po czym wrócił do pracy, gdy w barze zjawili się kolejni klienci.

Levi milczał, przysłuchując się całej konwersacji. Najwyraźniej Eren bawił się całkiem nieźle zeszłego wieczoru. Ta świadomość złagodziła nieco jego wyrzuty sumienia.

Spędzili w barze z Marco jeszcze sporo czasu, poruszając temat Paradis i jej mieszkańców. Wciąż nie potrafili w delikatny sposób nakierować go na jakiekolwiek wspomnienia związane z przeszłością. Ackerman zaczynał się obawiać, że będą musieli poinformować go wprost o utracie pamięci i pozostawionej w tyle rodzinie. Liczył jedynie na to, że Marco sam wpadnie na cokolwiek jeszcze przed ich wyjazdem - oszczędziłby im wielu kłopotów.

Około południa pożegnali się z nim i umówili na skraju miasta z niejaką Pieck, która zgodziła się służyć za ich przewodnika. Gdy odezwali się do niej, korzystając z numeru podanego im przez Pablo-Marco, nie wyglądała na zachwyconą. Dopiero, gdy potwierdzili, że pochodzą z Paradis, jej nastrój gwałtownie się poprawił. Oczekiwali na nią na przystanku na przedmieściach, do których turyści raczej się już nie zapuszczali. I choć rano pogoda zapowiadała się znośnie, Levi był pewien, że za chwilę roztopi się z upałów. Myśl, że w tej chwili na Paradis panowała chłodna jesień, wcale nie poprawiała mu humoru.

\- Dobrze się czujesz?

Eren wpatrywał się w niego, uśmiechając delikatnie. Pojedyncza kropla potu spłynęła mu po szyi, lecz wyglądało na to, że radził sobie z upałami o niebo lepiej niż on.

\- Nie. Mam nadzieję, że nie będziemy tu długo czekać. Mogliśmy zostać w mieście - mruknął niezadowolony, po czym oparł głowę na ramieniu Jaegera. - Skąd w ogóle pomysł na jaskinie?

\- Poznałem niedawno takiego jednego. Jest z naszych czasów. Wczoraj oprowadził mnie trochę po mieście i mówił, że to całkiem fajne miejsce.

Levi przytaknął milcząco. Na szczęście nie musiał zastanawiać się nad odpowiedzią, bo kilka sekund później tuż przed nimi zatrzymał się samochód terenowy, wznosząc wokół olbrzymie tumany kurzu.

\- Kapitan Levi i jego tytan! Nie wierzę! Hit! - radosny głos dobiegł ich z wnętrza samochodu. - Jak dowiedziałam się, że jesteście z Paradis od razu musiałam sprawdzić kto to!

Drzwi od samochodu zaskrzypiały głośno, ukazując ciemnowłosą kobietę za kierownicą. Wyglądała na przeraźliwie zmęczoną, zupełnie jakby nie spała od co najmniej tygodnia. Jej dzika ekscytacja kompletnie nie pasowała do roztaczającej się wokół niej apatii.

\- Rozumiem, że nie musimy się przedstawiać?

Czym prędzej wsiedli do samochodu, by schronić się przed słońcem. Nie zdążyli jeszcze na dobre się usadowić, gdy Pieck ruszyła przed siebie z piskiem opon, wesoło chichocząc.

\- Nigdy! Jesteście jak chodzące legendy! - kobieta była tak podekscytowana, że prawie potrąciła starszą kobietę przechadzającą się poboczem, z koszem pełnym kapusty. Przerażona staruszka wrzasnęła wniebogłosy rozrzucając warzywa wokół siebie. Pieck najwyraźniej niczego nie dostrzegła, bo z uśmiechem na ustach wcisnęła tylko mocniej pedał gazu, wbijając Erena i Levi'a w fotele.

\- To co robicie w Marley? - kobieta zapytała wesoło, zerkając na nich w lusterku. - Jakaś grubsza sprawa, czy odpoczywacie?

\- Pomagamy znajomemu. No i chcieliśmy odpocząć - Eren uśmiechnął się, pochylając do przodu, by lepiej przyjrzeć się drodze.

Levi za dobrze znał mowę ciała Jaegera. Pieck zaintrygowała go już w pierwszej sekundzie i chciał lepiej ją poznać. Było to widoczne jak na dłoni. Idiota zawsze odczuwał niezdrowy pociąg do nawiązywania znajomości z narwanymi ludźmi. Najprawdopodobniej swój ciągnął do swego.

\- No to lepiej nie mogliście trafić! - Pieck zaśmiała się radośnie i gwałtownie zamachnęła kierownicą, skręcając samochodem o niemal dziewięćdziesiąt stopni. Nagle znaleźli się na żwirowatej drodze, której pobocza stawały się coraz bardziej zarośnięte olbrzymimi trawami. - Willy mówił, że pewnie będę miała ciekawych klientów, ale nie myślałam, że aż tak! Uwielbiam historię Paradis!

\- Willy? - Eren był wyraźnie zdziwiony jej słowami. - Willy Tybur?

\- No pewnie, że Tybur. To miasto byłoby niczym bez niego. A niby od kogo wzięliście mój numer, hmm?

\- Od Mar... znaczy się Pablo. Chcieliśmy trochę pozwiedzać i zaproponował nam ciebie na przewodnika.

\- Pablo? Ten barman? Wydawało mi się, że to Willy mówił coś o klientach z Paradis... - Pieck uniosła wysoko brwi, wyraźnie zdziwiona. - Pewnie coś musiało mi się pomylić.

Levi po raz kolejny dzisiejszego dnia przysłuchiwał się rozmowie w milczeniu. Kim był Willy, którego nawet Eren wydawał się już dobrze znać? Choć wszystko póki co było w jak najlepszym porządku, Ackerman nie potrafił pozbyć się paskudnego uczucia niepokoju. Najgorsze było to, że bardzo rzadko mylił się w takich sprawach.

Zwrócił twarz do okna, obserwując przemijające szybko drzewa. Gdy tylko wjechali do lasu, powietrze stało się nieco chłodniejsze, kojąc rozgrzaną upałem skórę. W oddali, tuż przed nimi, majaczył zarys potężnego wulkanu, którego zbocze było najprawdopodobniej celem ich podróży. Levi nie potrafił jednak wykrzesać z siebie nawet odrobiny entuzjazmu. Tęsknił za Paradis i Trostem. Za brudnymi, lecz znajomymi ulicami i przyjemnym zapachem ich domu. Marley pozornie było istnym rajem; słoneczną krainą, w której można odpocząć i nie myśleć o problemach. Mimowolnie czuł jednak, że to właśnie tu owe problemy zaczynały za bardzo się rozrastać, podczas gdy on nawet nie był w stanie ich dostrzec.

\- I STOP!

Gwałtowne hamowanie sprawiło, że obaj polecieli do przodu. Gdyby nie pasy, Eren najprawdopodobniej znalazłby się już na przedniej szybie, by potem zbierać z podłogi swoje zęby. Levi dostrzegł, że droga, którą jechali kończyła się dokładnie w tym miejscu. Oprócz małego wydeptanego parkingu dla kilku samochodów i wąskiej ścieżki prowadzącej do wulkanu, nie dostrzegł tu żadnych śladów cywilizacji.

\- Nie dziwię się, że chciałeś tu przyjść - Pieck uśmiechnęła się do Erena, gdy nieco później ruszyli pieszo, zabierając ze sobą torby z prowiantem. - Mówią, że to tutaj kiedyś przebywała Ymir.

\- Ty w to wierzysz? Willy coś o tym wspominał, ale to chyba nie za bardzo możliwe, prawda?

Kobieta zaśmiała się, odsuwając z oczu grzywkę, która ciągle uparcie przesłaniała jej widoczność.

\- Nie tylko wierzę. Ja to wiem. Ludzie tacy jak my... w sensie dawni tytani, od razu to czują. Zresztą sam niedługo zobaczysz.

\- Ty też nim byłaś? - Levi w końcu wtrącił się do rozmowy.

Zarówno ich przewodniczka, jak i Eren obrócili się w jego stronę, jakby nagle przypomnieli sobie o jego istnieniu. Kobieta posłała mu ciepły uśmiech, wyraźnie zachwycona, że w końcu postanowił się odezwać.

\- Tak. Chociaż tak jak wam, nie udało mi się dożyć wojny. Ale może to i lepiej.

\- Niby dlaczego? - Eren wyraźnie zwolnił swoje tempo, by zrównać się z Levi'em i lekko trącił jego dłoń opuszkami palców.

\- Bo gdybym wiedziała to co teraz, pewnie przeszłabym na waszą stronę - rzuciła wesoło, puszczając im oko. - No ale wróćmy do naszej wycieczki. Jesteśmy już niedaleko. Uważajcie tylko na pająki. Przy wejściach do jaskiń jest ich od cholery, a skubańce potrafią całkiem mocno dziabnąć.

Wszystkie kolory odpłynęły nagle z twarzy Jaegera, pozostawiając jedynie kredową biel.

\- Dzi-dziabnąć?

\- Ha! Nawet nie wiesz jak! Ale nie martw się, nie są jadowite. Tylko skurczybyki gryzą jak wściekłe psy.

Levi uniósł lekko kącik ust, widząc przerażenie w oczach Erena. Doskonale pamiętał ich konfrontację z pająkami, gdy próbowali osiedlić się w opuszczonej chatce w lesie, podczas ucieczki przed ludźmi Fishbeina. Jaeger wdrapał się wtedy na szafę, błagając o ratunek przed włochatymi bestiami, a on łaskawie wybawił go z opresji. Ich relacja w tamtym czasie była o wiele, wiele prostsza, choć Ackerman za nic w świecie nie chciałby do niej powrócić.

Spokojnie musnął palcami dłoń Erena, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę.

\- Jak tylko któryś się zbliży, nie przeżyje nawet sekundy. Zostaw to mnie.

Wdzięczności w oczach Jaegera nie dało się określić słowami. Gdy dotarli do jaskiń i Pieck zaczęła sprawdzać, czy wejście aby na pewno jest bezpieczne, Eren zbliżył się ukradkiem do Levi'a, pochylając się i składając na jego wargach ciepły pocałunek. Nagle zapragnął uciec z nim gdzieś przed siebie, z dala od ich szurniętej przewodniczki.

\- Możemy iść! - Pieck wrzasnęła z wnętrza jaskini. - Tylko uwaga na głowy!

Westchnął, muskając delikatnie jego wargi po raz ostatni. Miał nadzieję, że wyrobią się ze zwiedzaniem tak, aby móc spędzić jeszcze nieco czasu w domu. Gdy ich sylwetki pochłaniała ciemność jaskini, w głowie Levi'a krążyły już tylko myśli o przyjemnej, wieczornej kąpieli i rozgrzanym ciele Erena, tak idealnie dopasowanym do jego.


	10. The Only Boy Awake

Jaskinie zionęły głęboką ciemnością; gdyby nie ściskane w ich dłoniach latarki, już dawno błądziliby po omacku. Poruszali się powoli, wiedzeni dokładnie wyznaczoną trasą. Eren szedł tuż za Pieck, w samym środku ich małego pochodu, nie potrafiąc ukryć podekscytowania. Chciał jak najszybciej zobaczyć groty, o których wspominał Willy. Skoro to właśnie on mu je polecił, musiały być niesamowite.

Uśmiechnął się lekko na wspomnienie ich wspólnego wypadu. Tybur był człowiekiem, który zafascynował go już na samym początku. Sama jego obecność potrafiła naprawić nawet najgorszy humor. Eren początkowo nie czuł się na Marley zbyt dobrze, rozpraszany problemami Petry, Pablo-Marco, czy swoim podupadającym zdrowiem, lecz pojawienie się Willy'ego diametralnie zmieniło jego nastawienie.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

Eren zerknął przez ramię na idącego tuż za nim Levi'a. Od jakiegoś czasu czuł na sobie jego przenikliwy wzrok.

\- Jasne. Czemu pytasz?

\- Znowu nic nie mówisz. To do ciebie niepodobne - skwitował Levi, przenosząc spojrzenie gdzieś hen daleko.

\- Zamyśliłem się - odparł cicho Jaeger. - Pieck, daleko jeszcze? - dodał nieco głośniej, tak by mogła go usłyszeć.

Kobieta obróciła się w ich stronę i idąc do tyłu, kontynuowała wędrówkę.

\- Jeszcze trochę. Dalej tunel jest bardzo niski. Zawsze powtarzam moim klientom, że najlepiej chodzić tamtędy na czworaka. Wiecie, że tak jest najwygodniej?

\- Nie wątpię - mruknął Levi.

\- Właśnie! Powinniśmy być już niedaleko. Widzicie tamten strop? - gdy szlak zaprowadził ich do gigantycznej groty, kobieta wskazała palcem na wysoką ścianę, prowadzącą prosto pod sklepienie obwieszone stalaktytami. - Do niedawna ludzie przychodzili tu, żeby się wspinać. Biznes był z tego całkiem niezły, ale potem zaczęły się wypadki. Wynosiliśmy stąd więcej kalek i trupów, niż to było tego warte. Teraz pozwalamy ludziom tylko na zwiedzanie.

\- To wcześniej nie było wypadków? - Ackerman zmarszczył brwi.

\- Właśnie nie! Zaczęły się jakiś rok temu. Przecież ludzie, którzy się wspinają znają zabezpieczenia, a ginęli tu nawet ci najlepsi - Pieck przystanęła przy tunelu, który ledwie sięgał im do piersi. - No to głowy w dół panowie! - rzuciła wesoło, po czym na czworaka wpełzła do ziejącego ciemnością przejścia.

Eren w porę spojrzał na Levi'a by dostrzec bajeczny wyraz zdegustowania na jego twarzy. Wzruszając ramionami, podążył za Pieck. Tunel nie był aż tak wąski, jak się tego spodziewał; miał wystarczająco dużo miejsca by nie czuć się przytłoczonym otaczającymi go skałami. Nim się zorientował, wydostawali się już na zewnątrz, prosto do potężnej groty o wysokości niemal kolosalnego tytana.

Rozejrzał się dookoła, nieco zdezorientowany. Dostrzegał na skałach malowidła Ymir i tytanów, lecz poza tym jaskinia wyglądała całkiem... zwyczajnie. Może rozczarowanie nie było odpowiednim słowem, lecz czuł się co najmniej lekko zawiedziony.

\- Nic wielkiego, prawda? - odezwała się Pieck, widząc wyraz jego twarzy. Powoli przesunęła latarką po ścianach, uśmiechając się lekko. - Zgaście światła. Obaj.

Eren wymienił z Levi'em porozumiewawcze, lekko zdziwione spojrzenia, lecz zrobili dokładnie to, o co poprosiła. Przez kilka sekund tkwili w całkowitej ciemności, otoczeni jedynie przytłaczającą wonią wilgoci i delikatnymi nutami siarki, emanującymi z pobliskiego wulkanu. Jaeger chciał już zapytać Pieck, co to wszystko ma znaczyć, kiedy pojedyncze kamyki w ścianach zaczęły mienić się delikatną zielenią. Wyglądały jak drobne lampki choinkowe, zapalane przez ludzi na święta. Po kilku sekundach, cała jaskinia wypełniła się maleńkimi błyszczącymi punkcikami. Do zieleni dołączył też błękit, a miejsca, gdzie widniały malowidła Ymir i tytanów były pokryte nimi już niemal w całości, sprawiając, że jej postać wyglądała jeszcze wznioślej.

Jaeger nie potrafił ukryć zachwytu.

\- Są piękne - odezwał się cicho, podchodząc do ściany, by lepiej im się przyjrzeć. Potężna postać bogini mieniła się już milionem drobnych świateł. - Dlaczego tak świecą?

\- To przez nas - w głosie Pieck wyczuł delikatną nutę fascynacji. - Zawsze tak się dzieje, kiedy wejdzie tu ktoś z dawnych tytanów. Mówiłam, że ci się spodoba. To ciekawe, bo do tej pory były tylko niebieskie. Raz byłam tu z Annie i wtedy pojawiły się też czerwone. Chyba ją znaliście, prawda?

Eren skinął głową, zbyt zafascynowany widokiem. Ostrożnie wysunął dłoń i musnął palcami chłodną skałę. Jak na zawołanie zielone punkciki roziskrzyły się, emanując jasnym światłem.

\- Teraz już wiesz, dlaczego mam tylu klientów - Pieck mrugnęła zawadiacko do Levi'a. - Gdyby wzięli innego przewodnika, ominęłyby ich niezłe widoki.

\- Domyślam się. Eren? Na pewno wszystko w porządku?

Jaeger uniósł lekko brwi, słysząc jego zmartwiony ton i dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, co Levi miał na myśli. Nie kontrolował swoich dłoni, które zaczęły drżeć oparte o skałę. Co dziwniejsze, wcześniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy z potężnej fali gorąca przechodzącej przez jego ciało. Brutalnie docierało do niego jak blisko wulkanu się znajdowali i miał wrażenie, że ktoś właśnie wrzucił go w jego czeluści.

\- Nie wiem - sapnął cicho, gdy pierwsze krople potu zrosiły jego czoło. - Chyba nie.

Nagle poczuł się, jakby ktoś wyrwał go z własnego ciała. Wszystko wokół w mgnieniu oka stało się obce i złe. Zupełnie jakby w ścianach czaiły się bestie, gotowe by rozerwać go na strzępy. Rozbieganym wzrokiem zaczął szukać ratunku, czegoś, co pozwoliłoby mu wrócić do rzeczywistości. Ymir i tytani na malowidłach błyszczeli coraz jaśniej - zieleń i błękit zlewały się w jedną nieprzejrzystą plamę. Mógłby przysiąc, że w pewnym momencie bogini spojrzała na niego, wykrzywiając usta w karykaturalnym uśmiechu.

\- Eren.

Chłodne dłonie Levi'a były wybawieniem. Odruchowo chwycił je, by przytrzymać na swoich policzkach. Postacie z malowideł znów stały nieruchomo na przydzielonych im miejscach, a on sam czuł, jakby właśnie wylądował na ziemi po długiej podróży samolotem. Instynktownie znalazł swoje miejsce w ramionach Ackermana i schował w nich, nie zwracając uwagi na obserwującą ich Pieck.

\- Zaraz cię stąd zabiorę - głos Ackermana był miękki i opanowany.

Nie pamiętał zbyt wiele z tamtego momentu. Jego świadomość nagle skurczyła się do obejmujących go ramion i niewyraźnego głosu Levi'a, który poza rozmową z Pieck, co chwila upewniał się, czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Szedł przed siebie nie kontrolując własnych ruchów. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą potrafił przywołać był ryk silnika samochodu i błogi chłód dłoni Ackermana.

***

_-_ Pierdol się, Smith. Nie zostaniemy tu ani minuty dłużej. Wiemy, że to na pewno Marco. Przyślij tu Jeana i niech on sobie to załatwia.

Eren rozchylił nieprzytomnie powieki, czując że za chwilę pęknie mu czaszka. Czuł się potwornie. W dalszym ciągu miał wrażenie, że za chwilę spłonie, choć ubrany był tylko w bieliznę, a stojący obok wentylator pracował na pełnych obrotach. Powoli przeniósł wzrok na Levi'a, który krążył po sypialni z telefonem w ręku, a jasna poświata księżyca oświetlała delikatnie jego drobną sylwetkę.

\- Mam to gdzieś. Pieprzysz, że nie macie inne sprawy, ale jak o coś pytam, to masz nas w dupie. - Ackerman spojrzał w końcu na Erena, a jego wzrok gwałtownie złagodniał. - Kończę. Nie, nie zmienię zdania.

Levi agresywnie wcisnął przycisk by zakończyć połączenie i podszedł do łóżka, przysiadając na jego skraju.

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał, pochylając się nad Erenem, by musnąć wargami jego czoło. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego, po czym podał mu szklankę ze stolika obok. - Nie wiem co zrobić z tą gorączką.

Jaeger nie odpowiedział, unosząc się lekko na łokciach. Wypił trochę wody, lecz ukojenie trwało tylko kilka sekund, by ogień powrócił potem ze zdwojoną siłą. Czuł, że jeszcze chwila i naprawdę spłonie.

\- Powinniśmy chyba pojechać do szpita...

Urwał, gdy Eren zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem. Chłód ciała Ackermana przyniósł tak wielką ulgę, że miał ochotę rozpłakać się ze szczęścia. Na oślep wsunął drżące dłonie pod koszulkę Levi'a, wodząc palcami po skórze. Miał wrażenie, że roztapiała się pod wpływem jego własnego gorąca. Powoli uniósł wzrok, by upewnić się, że nie robi mu tym krzywdy. Wyobraźnia po raz kolejny musiała robić sobie z niego niezłe żarty, ponieważ Levi wpatrywał się w niego spokojnie spod półprzymkniętych powiek.

Jego zdrowy rozsądek znów zaczynał wymykać się gdzieś niepostrzeżenie, odrywając go od rzeczywistości. Czuł tylko przypływ adrenaliny i kuszący chłód mlecznobiałej skóry. Ubrania Ackermana zaczęły niezmiernie go irytować - nieco zbyt agresywnie zdarł z niego koszulkę, by zaraz potem pokryć ramiona zachłannymi pocałunkami. Zapach lasu i wilgoci skał wciąż się na nim utrzymywał, przesyłając delikatne dreszcze wzdłuż całego ciała. Gdy Eren instynktownie przesunął wilgotnym koniuszkiem języka po jego szyi, odpowiedziało mu ciche westchnięcie, które całkiem wytrąciło go z równowagi. Powoli oderwał się od Levi'a i opierając na nim dłonie, przyparł go swoim ciężarem do łóżka. Ackerman uniósł pytająco wzrok, lecz nie odezwał się ani słowem.

Wyglądał pięknie.

Czerń włosów perfekcyjnie kontrastowała z bladą skórą. Eren pomyślał przelotnie o pomniku Ymir z kaplicy w Liberio. Był zachwycony jej kunsztem i szczegółowymi detalami wyciosanymi w śnieżnobiałym marmurze. Jak mógł podziwiać coś tak błahego jak zwykła rzeźba, kiedy prawdziwe dzieło sztuki spoczywało teraz pod nim, śledząc każdy jego ruch swoim czujnym, stalowym spojrzeniem?

Nie potrafiąc zetrzeć uśmiechu z twarzy, pochylił się nad Levi'em by złączyć ich wargi. Przylgnął do jego piersi, chcąc czuć na sobie każdy cal jego skóry. Chłód był wybawieniem dla ciała trawionego gorączką. Eren, tracąc kontakt z rzeczywistością, naparł na niego biodrami, gdy gromadzące się w nim podniecenie zaczęło powoli przejmować stery. Ackerman nie pozostał bierny. Widząc jak działał na niego jego chłodny dotyk, powoli sunął palcami po rozgrzanej skórze, pozbywając się reszty ich ubrań.

Przez jakiś czas drażnili się ze sobą - żar topił lód, a lód w odpowiedzi przynosił ukojenie. Kradzione pospiesznie pocałunki znikały gdzieś pośród odgłosów spokojnych fal, rozbijających się o brzeg tuż za oknem. Eren miał wrażenie, że znajdują się miliony kilometrów od nich. Pojedyncze chwile zlewały się w jedno - nim się obejrzał, obaj byli kompletnie nadzy i wpatrzeni tylko w siebie, wyłapywali wargami własne przyspieszone oddechy.

W takich chwilach zdarzało się, że to Jaeger przejmował kontrolę, lecz tej nocy pragnął tylko bliskości. Ratunku przed samym sobą. Nie był w stanie myśleć - cały świat ograniczał się do chłodnych dłoni, które pomogły jego ciału opaść i zatopić się w miękkiej pościeli; do palców, które zwinnie eksplorowały, dając przyjemność i przygotowując na kolejne. Uniósł lekko kącik ust, czując każdy precyzyjny ruch Ackermana, który bez wahania pieścił go dokładnie tak jak uwielbiał. Zawsze oddawał mu siebie w całości, wiedząc że przy nim jest bezpieczny. Jego dłonie zatrzymywały go na ziemi, kiedy umysł odpływał. W momencie gdy poczuł wilgotne usta osuwające się po podbrzuszu, kompletnie stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością. Stał się bytem złożonym z westchnięć i jęków - nie mógł i nie chciał tego zmieniać, unosząc tylko chaotycznie biodra, by wyjść na spotkanie otulającym go wargom. Drżące palce wplotły się w ciemne włosy nadając im wspólny rytm. Nie miał już w sobie ani krzty kontroli, zdając się tylko na Ackermana. Został jednak brutalnie sprowadzony na ziemię - gdy poczuł jak od spełnienia dzielą go ułamki sekund, wszystko gwałtownie ustało.

Z jego gardła wyrwał się jęk pełen zawodu, natychmiast zduszony pojawiającymi się znikąd wargami Levi'a. Cienka, lekko uniesiona brew wyraźnie mówiła, że droczenie się z nim sprawiało mu przyjemność. Eren już chciał się odezwać i błagać, by dokończył to co zaczął, gdy Ackerman silnymi dłońmi chwycił go za uda, oplatając się nimi w pasie.

Nie był pewien, czy wcześniejsze pieszczoty tak dobrze go przygotowały, czy była to kwestia niepokojąco wysokiej gorączki. Choć Levi nawet nie silił się na delikatność, gdy poczuł go w sobie, pojawiła się tylko przyjemność przeplatana z nienasyceniem. Świadomość Erena skurczona została do mokrych warg wędrujących po jego szyi i szybkiego rytmu uderzających o siebie bioder. Reszta świata przestała dla niego istnieć. Chcąc zatrzymać Levi'a jak najbliżej, zarzucił ramiona na jego szyję i przyciągnął do siebie, ograniczając jego ruchy. Ackerman szepnął tylko coś niewyraźnie do jego ucha, lecz jego słowa utonęły w głębokich westchnieniach Erena.

Po raz kolejny tej nocy czuł, że znajduje się na krawędzi. Wsłuchany w odgłosy ich splecionych ciał, był w stanie tylko rozpływać się we własnej przyjemności. Płonął. Nawet dotyk znajomych dłoni nie przynosił już ulgi - mlecznobiała skóra zaróżowiła się już od ciepła, zroszona kropelkami potu. Długo balansował na granicy spełnienia, które przyszło w momencie, gdy Levi przylgnął do niego całym ciałem, dochodząc i wzdychając mu prosto do ucha. Jeszcze przez jakiś czas kołysali się we własnych objęciach, nie zwracając uwagi na świat wokół. Nawet wybuchająca tuż obok wojna nie zdołałaby wyrwać ich z transu.

Eren uwielbiał te momenty. Zmęczeni i spełnieni kompletnie wtedy nad sobą nie panowali. Była to jedna z tych najrzadszych okazji, gdy mógł obserwować Levi'a bez zbędnych masek kryjących emocje. Każdą taką chwilę pieczołowicie przechowywał w swojej pamięci.

Gdy Ackerman powoli zsunął się z niego i ułożył tuż obok, miał ochotę wciągnąć go na siebie z powrotem. Na szczęście po chwili znajome dłonie już obejmowały go ciasno, zamykając w objęciach.

\- Powinieneś odpocząć - Eren poczuł znajome muśnięcie warg na swoim czole.

Nie musiał mu tego powtarzać. Powieki same opadały już ze zmęczenia. Choć wciąż czuł jak jego ciało płonie, wiedział, że jest teraz bezpieczny. Po omacku odnalazł zgięcie w szyi Levi'a i z zadowoleniem ukrył w nim twarz, napawając się znajomym zapachem. Nie pamiętał, kiedy odpłynął w objęcia snu. Wiedział tylko, że dawno już nie przespał tak dobrze całej nocy.


	11. The Trouble with Wanting

Poranek był jak silne uderzenie młotem, zdolne rozłupać całą czaszkę. Gdy słońce wpadające przez okno postanowiło obdarować swoim blaskiem dokładnie środek twarzy Erena, ten rozchylił nieprzytomnie powieki. Rozdrażniony, obrócił się w drugą stronę, przylegając ciałem do boku Levi'a, który spał tak, że żadna siła we wszechświecie nie była w stanie go obudzić. Rzadko znajdował się w takim stanie. Zwykle jego sen był płytki, a każdy najdrobniejszy szmer sprawiał, że Ackerman rozchylał jedną powiekę, by upewnić się, czy wszystko jest w porządku.

Eren uniósł dłoń i pogładził go po policzku. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał pojedyncze momenty, gdy zmęczeni zasypiali w swoich objęciach. Wiedział tylko że nie był to spokojny sen. Wspomnienia porażającego gorąca i ciche, niewyraźne słowa Levi'a wciąż tkwiły gdzieś w jego głowie. Najprawdopodobniej zajmował się nim przez resztę nocy, próbując pozbyć gorączki i zasnął dopiero nad ranem. To mogło tłumaczyć jego głęboki sen.

Z przesadną ostrożnością, Eren wyślizgnął się z łóżka i po cichu przemknął do łazienki. Czuł się znacznie lepiej niż wczoraj. Nieznośne uczucie gorąca nieco zelżało, a jego umysł był trzeźwy i gotów do pracy.

Pospiesznie przemył twarz chłodną wodą i uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć w lustro. Choć wypierał ten fakt od bardzo dawna, wyglądał tragicznie. Nigdy nie widział u siebie tak zapadniętych policzków i podkrążonych oczu. Gdy zdążył pomyśleć, że do kompletu brakowało mu tylko codziennego krwotoku z nosa, jak na zawołanie poczuł znajome ciepło i lepką krew spływającą na górną wargę.

Wypadki tego typu pojawiały się jeszcze przed wylotem do Marley. Wiedział, że jest w coraz gorszym stanie, lecz do tej pory nie zrobił niczego, by jakoś temu zaradzić. Nie chciał obarczać swoim problemem Levi'a, który od razu zabrałby go z powrotem na Paradis, pozostawiając Marco samemu sobie. Zresztą nie chciał jeszcze opuszczać tego miejsca. Po cichu wciąż liczył na to, że jego dziwna przypadłość odejdzie sama z siebie.

Kąpiel i doprowadzenie się do przeciętnego stanu zabrało mu mnóstwo czasu. Gdy wyszedł z łazienki, powitał go czujny, chłodny wzrok Levi'a. Eren zawsze miał wtedy wrażenie, że wie o wszystkich rzeczach, które za wszelką cenę starał się przed nim ukryć.

\- Jak się czujesz? - głos Ackermana był przepełniony zmęczeniem. - Wyglądasz okropnie.

\- Nawzajem - odparł mu, przysiadając na skraju łóżka. - Jest lepiej. Dziękuję.

Nie zdążył nawet się pochylić, bo to Levi uniósł się na łokciach i musnął jego wargi swoimi. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego, badając uważnie wzrokiem twarz Erena. W jego spojrzeniu czaiła się troska, przynosząca tylko kolejne wyrzuty sumienia. Nie mogąc tego dłużej znieść, wstał i zaczął powoli zbierać się do wyjścia.

\- Wybierasz się gdzieś?

\- Do Marco - rzucił Jaeger zakładając buty. - Mam kilka pomysłów, które może mu coś przypomną. A ty powinieneś się przespać - dodał, uśmiechając się blado na widok potarganych włosów i podkrążonych oczu Levi'a.

\- Tak zrobię. Na pewno jest lepiej?

Eren stał już w progu, gdy zmusił się po raz ostatni by spojrzeć na Ackermana. Nie wiedzieć czemu, poczuł gwałtowne poirytowanie całą tą sytuacją. Znajome ciepło zaczęło wpełzać po karku, a odgłos tętniącej krwi buzował w uszach. Dlaczego musiał tłumaczyć się komuś z własnego samopoczucia?

\- Tak. Wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać.

Gdy jakiś czas później szedł już brzegiem morza w kierunku baru Pablo-Marco, po osobliwym napadzie złości nie było już ani śladu. Pozostało tylko rozlane pod skórą ciepło, które zlewało się z ogrzewającym go słońcem. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że problem ustąpi sam i nie będzie musiał szukać u nikogo pomocy.

***

Natłok myśli przytłaczał go i wirował tuż przed oczami, gdy tylko przymykał powieki. Levi był okrutnie przemęczony - Eren nie dał mu przespać nocy, gorączkując do niebotycznych temperatur. Przypominał człowieka w amoku, dla którego bliskość kogokolwiek była jedynym ukojeniem. Nie było mowy by teraz, po całej tej nocy, Levi miał spokojnie przespać choć kilka godzin.

Był niemal pewien, że coś mu umykało. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że Eren czuł się dziś lepiej; gorączka najwyraźniej ustała, wstał wcześnie rano i miał siłę, by wyjść z domu i odwiedzić Marco. Tak znaczna poprawa szczerze cieszyła Ackermana, lecz napawała też niepokojem. Stan w którym Eren znajdował się jeszcze kilka godzin temu, nie powinien znikać ot tak. Już od dawna coś było na rzeczy, lecz uparty kretyn zarzekał się, że ze wszystkim sobie radził.

Levi usiadł w łóżku i przeciągnął się, czując przyjemne chrupanie w kościach. Wiedział, że już nie zaśnie, dlatego pozostały mu do wyboru dwie opcje: odwiedzić swój dawny oddział i spróbować pomóc Oluo w kontaktach z Petrą lub pójść za Erenem i pomóc z Marco, jednocześnie pilnując, by nic mu się nie stało. Wybór był oczywisty, szczególnie po ostatniej nocy.

Wiele największych wydarzeń rozpoczyna się od czegoś drobnego - małego niedopałka, który w odpowiednim miejscu i czasie potrafi wzniecić pożar trawiący wszystko na swojej drodze.

Dla Levi'a takim niedopałkiem były chusteczki. Chusteczki, które czystym przypadkiem dostrzegł w koszu na śmieci, gdy wychodził spod prysznica. Niewielkie płócienka niemal w całości pokryte plamami krwi, ordynarnie kalającymi śnieżnobiałą biel swoją czerwienią.

Ackerman przez chwilę stał w miejscu, wpatrując się w nie pustym wzrokiem. Podświadomie czuł, że Eren ukrywał przed nim niektóre rzeczy, lecz nie potrafił pozbyć się mdlącego uczucia zawodu, gdy okazało się, że nie były to jedynie przeczucia.

Nie pamiętał kiedy się ubrał i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Nogi prowadziły go same, zwinnie wymijając snujących się po plaży ludzi. Rozczarowanie powoli przeradzało się w gniew - jego kroki stawały się bardziej sprężyste, pozostawiając za sobą głębokie ślady w piasku.

Znał Erena lepiej niż kogokolwiek innego - jego wypaczoną do reszty niechęć proszenia o pomoc, nawet gdy najbardziej jej potrzebuje oraz bagatelizowanie problemów, którym można zaradzić, a które potem przeradzają się w coś o wiele gorszego. Jego uparty charakter nie był tu problemem. Levi'a najbardziej ugodziły puste obietnice; powtarzane w kółko niczym mantra: „cokolwiek by się nie działo, powiem ci o wszystkim".

Przystanął zdyszany przy drewnianym podeście prowadzącym z plaży do lokalu Marco. W oddali dostrzegał znajomą, lekko pochyloną sylwetkę siedzącą na krześle. Eren opierał się wygodnie o bar, wesoło gawędząc z nieznanym Levi'owi jasnowłosym mężczyzną. Podczas gdy Pablo-Marco polerował szklanki i obsługiwał pojedynczych gości, pozostawieni w swoim towarzystwie rozmawiali o czymś zawzięcie, pochyleni ku sobie. W pewnym momencie jasnowłosy mężczyzna uniósł lekko kącik ust i powiedział coś z wyraźną pewnością siebie, prostując swoją sylwetkę i składając ramiona na piersi. Eren przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego kompletnie zdziwiony, po czym wybuchnął radosnym śmiechem, łapiąc się za brzuch.

Levi nie pamiętał, kiedy po raz ostatni widział go tak szczęśliwego. Czy był w tej chwili zazdrosny o Erena? Najprawdopodobniej. Miał teraz jednak ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, niż przejmowanie się własnymi uczuciami. Choć zmierzał do baru rozjuszony, gotowy chwycić Erena za poły koszuli, by wrzucić go do najbliższego samolotu na Paradis, teraz musiał opanować własne emocje. Zarówno w poprzednim jak i teraźniejszym życiu wychodziło mu to doskonale.

Powoli wszedł do baru i usiadł obok Jaegera. Odwrócony do niego plecami, nawet nie zauważył jego obecności, wciąż rozmawiając z jasnowłosym mężczyzną. Pierwszym, który go dostrzegł był Pablo-Marco. Zerknął on niepewnie na Erena, który w dalszym ciągu opowiadał coś zawzięcie, po czym podszedł do Levi'a, puszczając mu oko.

\- Napijesz się czegoś?

\- Wody - odrzekł spokojnie.

Dopiero w tym momencie Eren przerwał swój wywód i odwrócił się do niego przodem. Nie wyglądał na ucieszonego. Udawany uśmiech dopiero po kilku sekundach dołączył do brwi uniesionych w zaskoczeniu. Levi czasem żałował, że potrafił odczytywać wszystkie jego emocje jak z otwartej książki.

\- Myślałem, że chciałeś się przespać - odezwał się w końcu Jaeger, pochylając się by musnąć lekko jego usta.

Ciepło warg pasowało do zarumienionych policzków i pojedynczych kropelek potu na skroniach. Levi nie miał tylko pewności czy zwiastowały powrót gorączki, czy były po prostu efektem cholernych upałów, które najwyraźniej nie zamierzały odpuścić.

\- Nie udało się. Zresztą chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. Najlepiej na os...

\- Eren? Nie przedstawisz nas sobie? - jasnowłosy mężczyzna wtrącił się w ich rozmowę, mocno wychylając by spojrzeć na Ackermana. Lekki zarost idealnie pasował do bladej skóry i dłuższych włosów związanych schludnie z tyłu głowy. Roztaczał wokół siebie aurę arystokraty, choć jego uśmiech był raczej przyjazny.

Levi miał szczerą ochotę wybić mu wszystkie zęby.

\- Wybacz Willy - Eren zerknął na niego unosząc lekko kąciki ust. - To Levi, mój partner.

Mężczyzna w geście podekscytowania zsunął się z krzesła i zbliżył do Ackermana.

\- Willy Tybur - rzekł wesoło. - Eren sporo mi o tobie opowiadał. Cieszę się, że w końcu udało nam się spotkać.

Levi uniósł lekko brwi, ściskając jego dłoń. Tybur nie obchodził go nawet w najmniejszym stopniu, dlatego nie zaszczycił go odpowiedzią, od razu zwracając się do Erena.

\- Możemy porozmawiać?

Dopiero w tym momencie Jaeger zrozumiał, że Ackerman nie był w nastroju do żartów. Skinął lekko głową i razem wynieśli się na drugi koniec baru, przepraszając na chwilę swoich towarzyszy.

\- Coś się stało?

\- Tak. Powiesz mi, co naprawdę się z tobą dzieje, czy dalej masz zamiar pierdolić, że wszystko jest dobrze?

Eren nie odpowiedział, odwracając wzrok.

\- Nic takiego się nie dzie...

\- Skończ. Widziałem krew w łazience. Dużo krwi. Od dawna tak jest?

Pojedyncza kropla potu spłynęła po skroni Jaegera. Wyglądał marnie i Levi zaczynał podejrzewać, że jednak nie chodziło tylko o upały. Kątem oka dostrzegł jak ten zaciska dłonie w pięści.

\- Od paru miesięcy.

Ackerman złożył ramiona na piersi, czekając na dalsze wyjaśnienia, lecz odpowiedziała mu tylko głucha cisza. Kątem oka dostrzegł jak Marco i Willy przyglądają się im z daleka.

\- Miałeś zamiar w ogóle mi powiedzieć?

\- Nie. Nie chciałem cię martwić, gdyby samo miało minąć.

Ich rozmowa zaczynała wydawać się Levi'owi śmieszna. Nie miał zamiaru bawić się z nim w słowne przepychanki.

\- Nie ufasz mi?

Dopiero teraz Eren zdecydował się spojrzeć mu w oczy. Palce, które wciąż zaciskał w pięści wyraźnie pobielały.

\- Ufam. Po prostu nie musisz mnie niańczyć i to nie twoja sprawa - skwitował cicho.

Nie wiedzieć czemu, zdanie to podziałało na Ackermana jak celnie wymierzony, siarczysty policzek. Nie dał jednak po sobie poznać, jak zabolały go te słowa.

\- Masz rację, ale nie pozwolę, żeby przez twoją głupotę coś ci się stało. Wieczorem wracamy na Paradis.

\- Nie chcę.

\- Erwin załatwi nam bilety - Levi kontynuował, ze zdziwieniem obserwując jak spojrzenie Erena staje się coraz chłodniejsze. Powoli przestawał go poznawać. - Rano pojedziemy do szpitala i ktoś się temu przyjrzy. To nie jest normalne.

\- Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszam, dopóki nie pomożemy Marco. Jesteśmy mu to winni.

\- Nie jesteśmy mu nic winni. Niech Jean z nim gada albo powiedzmy mu o wszystkim wprost. Może się przestraszy, dostanie zawału albo uzna nas za wariatów. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Wylatujemy dziś wieczorem i jak nie chcesz niczego zapomnieć, radzę ci już teraz zacząć się pakować.

Levi zrobił kilka kroków, lecz przystanął gdy dostrzegł, że Eren nie ruszył się z miejsca.

\- Nie chcę wracać - stwierdził chłodno. - Zostaję tu, dopóki nie pomożemy Marco. Potem zrobimy tak jak mówisz.

\- Nie będę z tobą dyskutował. Lecimy dzi...

\- Już nie jesteś moim kapitanem. Twoje rozkazy nic mi nie zrobią, Levi. Chcesz to idź się pakuj i sam wracaj do domu. Nie zapomnij tylko pożegnać się z Petrą.

Ackerman obserwował jak Jaeger wymija go, umyślnie odwracając wzrok i z powrotem dołącza do Willy'ego i Marco. Nie tak miała przebiegać ich rozmowa. Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł się upokorzony własną troską. Było to doprawdy dziwne i nieprzyjemne doświadczenie.

Nie chcąc dłużej brać udziału w tej farsie, obrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł na plażę. Nie wiedział, że czujne błękitne oczy śledziły go z baru, dopóki nie zniknął im z pola widzenia.

Z jednej strony Ackermana kusiło, by rzucić wszystko i po prostu wrócić do domu. Miał dość ciągłych upałów, kłótni i nieporozumień. Nie potrafił jednak odejść, wiedząc w jakim stanie jest Eren. Nigdy nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby coś mu się stało. Był już zmęczony całą tą sytuacją, a nieprzespana noc tylko wszystko utrudniała. Znajdował się w jednym z tych nielicznych momentów w swoim życiu, kiedy naprawdę potrzebował czyjejś szczerej,postronnej opinii.

Nawet nie dostrzegł, gdy nogi poniosły go wzdłuż plaży, aż na skraj gęstego lasu.


	12. Hand That You Hold

Eren wślizgnął się do domu, gdy słońce już niemal w całości skryło się za horyzontem. Od razu wyczuł, że nikogo w nim nie było: jedynym akompaniamentem dla zawieszonych w powietrzu drobinek kurzu była głęboka cisza przerywana szumem fal rozbijających się o brzeg. Powoli przeszedł przez kuchnię, porzucając niedbale swoje rzeczy i zajrzał do sypialni. Powitała go pustka, której aż za bardzo się spodziewał.

Był wściekły na samego siebie. Choć spędził całkiem przyjemny dzień w towarzystwie Willy'ego i Marco, nie potrafił wybaczyć sobie tego, jak potraktował Levi'a. Coraz częściej tracił kontrolę nad własnymi słowami, nie myśląc o konsekwencjach. Ackerman martwił się jego samopoczuciem; robił dokładnie to, co on sam zrobiłby dla niego. Powrót na Paradis wydawał się logicznym rozwiązaniem, lecz w tamtej chwili, kiedy Eren czuł tylko buzującą w żyłach wściekłość i własny pot spływający po twarzy, odebrał to jako jawny atak na swoją osobę.

Dlaczego tak go potraktował? Nie miał pojęcia. Jedynym plusem dzisiejszego dnia był drobny przełom, który dostrzegł w rozmowach z Marco. Podczas pogawędki z Willym o środkach transportu w dawnych czasach, Pablo - Marco wspomniał, że potrafi jeździć konno. Zarzekał się też, że był kiedyś w szkółce jeździeckiej, choć nie mógł za żadne skarby przywołać nazwy jakiejkolwiek stadniny znajdującej się w Marley.  Jedyną rzeczą, którą kojarzył była gniada klacz i twarz przystojnego instruktora.

Mącąc głęboką ciszę, Eren przeszedł do łazienki. Nawet chłodny prysznic nie zdołał do końca ukoić jego nerwów. Levi zniknął bez śladu i nie odbierał telefonu. Po raz pierwszy w życiu, Jaeger miał nadzieję, że znajdował się u Petry. Choć w ostatnim czasie podświadomie działała mu na nerwy, wiedział, że u niej byłby bezpieczny.

Spędził kilka pustych godzin w łóżku, zastanawiając się, dlaczego ostatnio wszystko wydawało się zbyt skomplikowane. Nawet gdy bardzo się starał, nie potrafił trzeźwo myśleć i pozwalał emocjom brać nad nim górę. Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak roztrzęsiony i nieobliczalny.

Zegar już dawno wybił czwartą, gdy w domu w końcu rozległy się ciche kroki. Znał ich ton aż nazbyt dobrze, choć wydawały mu się nieco bardziej chaotyczne niż zazwyczaj. Eren od razu wyślizgnął się z łóżka i przemknął do salonu. Przystanął jednak w pół kroku, unosząc brwi na widok drobnej, słaniającej się postaci.

Levi opierał się o ścianę, oddychając powoli. Ledwo stał na nogach, za wszelką cenę próbując utrzymać się w pionie. Jego rozbiegany wzrok dopiero po dłuższej chwili zatrzymał się na Erenie. Ackerman był wyraźnie zdziwiony jego obecnością.

\- Czemu nie śpisz? - wyrzucił z siebie, zbyt mocno akcentując słowa, jakby za żadne skarby świata nie chciał dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo był pijany. - Wszystko w porządku?

Jaeger przez chwilę stał w miejscu kompletnie osłupiały. Tylko raz w życiu widział go w tak tragicznym stanie - jakieś pół roku temu, gdy razem z Erwinem próbowali odciągnąć jego myśli od niemal samobójczej misji czekającej Erena. Od tamtej pory Levi pilnował się, by nikt nie widział go w takiej wersji.

Bez słowa zbliżył się do pochylonej sylwetki i zarzucił sobie na szyję jego ramię. Ackerman nie oponował; pozwolił zaprowadzić się do sypialni, gdzie przysiadł na krawędzi łóżka, bezceremonialnie gapiąc się na Erena. Na jego twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu, który zgasł w ułamku sekundy. Jaeger nie był potem do końca pewien, czy w ogóle go tam dostrzegł.

Czuł się winny. Gdy stał naprzeciw Levi'a w sypialni oświetlonej delikatną poświatą ledwie wschodzącego słońca, zaczynał zdawać sobie sprawę, jak niesprawiedliwie potraktował go poprzedniego dnia. Działał ciągle pod wpływem emocji, poddając się im i przekreślając najważniejszą dla niego relację. Musiał znaleźć sposób by z tym skończyć i naprawić to, co do tej pory zdołał zniszczyć.

Powoli zbliżył się do łóżka i ukląkł przed Levi'em; ten nawet nie drgnął, wciąż nie odrywając od niego wzroku. Nie poruszył się też, gdy palce Erena zaczęły zwinnie rozpinać guziki jego koszuli; cienki materiał chwilę później osunął się na podłogę w zapomnieniu.

\- Pomogę ci się wykąpać i trochę się prześpimy, dobrze? - Eren szeptał, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. - Na pewno jesteś zmęczony - uniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Umiem jeszcze się umyć - mruknął w odpowiedzi, lecz kącik jego ust uniósł się nieznacznie. Chłodne spojrzenie znów stało się nieco rozbiegane, zupełnie jakby Levi powoli dawał za wygraną i przestawał sprawiać pozory trzeźwości.

\- Oczywiście - Eren, wciąż uśmiechając się wesoło, uniósł się na przedramionach i pocałował go delikatnie, czując na wargach smak alkoholu. Wtedy też jego twarz gwałtownie skamieniała.

Oprócz smaku wódki, poczuł też zapach. Zapach bardzo nikły i niewiarygodnie łatwy do przeoczenia - delikatna woń kobiecych perfum kalająca odsłonięty fragment szyi. Kwiatowe nuty nagle zaczęły kojarzyć się Erenowi z brudną, ropiejącą raną. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że zaraz zwróci całą zawartość żołądka.

Musiał oprzeć się o podłogę, gdy Levi wstał gwałtownie i chwiejnie ruszył do łazienki. Gdy drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nim cicho, a odgłos prysznica wypełnił pomieszczenie, Eren wciąż tkwił w miejscu, z wzrokiem utkwionym w ścianie.

Mdłe uczucie gdzieś na dnie żołądka zaczęło przekształcać się w coś ciepłego. Wiedział dokładnie do kogo należały te perfumy. Jego węch stał się ostatnimi czasy niemal doskonały i wyczuł je już wcześniej na plaży, gdy Petra dostała ataku paniki na widok Annie. Nie musiało to niczego oznaczać. Zapach był tak nikły że zwykłe objęcie pozostawiłoby po sobie ślad. Jego wyobraźnia działała już jednak na pełnych obrotach.

Im dłużej myślał jak mogło do tego dojść, tym więcej ciepła gromadziło się gdzieś wewnątrz niego. Nie potrafił wyprzeć obrazów ze swojej głowy. Czuł jak robi mu się gorąco, jak żar rozprzestrzenia się po całym ciele, pędząc do kończyn i wypalając sobie drogę w żyłach. Oczami wyobraźni widział Levi'a i Petrę, widział sceny, o których nigdy nie chciał myśleć. Czuł gorąco już niemal w opuszkach palców, zupełnie jakby tylko czekało na ujście, buzując pod powierzchnią skóry. Po raz pierwszy w życiu szczerze kogoś nienawidził i miał ochotę rozerwać go na strzępy.

Gdy był już pewien, że za chwilę spłonie, drzwi od łazienki otworzyły się, odwracając jego uwagę. Levi zbliżył się do niego, wciąż nieco chwiejnie i wyciągnął dłoń.

\- Chodź do łóżka.

Nie wiedzieć czemu, jego drobny gest zadziałał jak otrzeźwienie. Gdy tylko przyjął ofertę, a jego palce zetknęły się ze skórą Levi'a, całe gorąco rozproszyło się, wysyłając dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Chłodny dotyk sprawił, że szalone, chaotyczne myśli na nowo stały się racjonalne. Bez słowa podążył za nim do łóżka i ułożył się, pozwalając Ackermanowi oprzeć głowę na jego piersi. Zapach kobiecych perfum zniknął bezpowrotnie.

Nie miał pojęcia do czego właśnie doszło, lecz podświadomie czuł, że nie mógł wypierać już dłużej własnej choroby. Coś stanowczo było z nim nie tak. Levi miał rację, że powinien zająć się tym jak najszybciej.

Wiedząc, że już nie uda mu się zasnąć, sięgnął po telefon. Oprócz kilku typowych wiadomości od Armina i Farlana, nie zastał tam niczego nowego. Nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, zalogował się na ich dawny czat. Uniósł lekko kącik ust na widok znajomego nicku.

**~ rogue_doctor [E. Jaeger] dołączył do czatu**

**~ rogue_doctor** [E. Jaeger] 04:32  
 _cześć1!_

**~ kravmaga_queen** [M. Ackerman] 11:32  
 _Cześć. U was wszystko gra?_

~  **rogue_doctor** [E. Jaeger] 04:33  
 _nie za bardzo. a co u ciebie? Erwin wspominal, ze miał załatwic ci pracę. udalo sie?_

~  **kravmaga_queen** [M. Ackerman] 11:33  
 _To nie do końca praca, ale opowiem ci więcej jak wrócicie. Teraz jeszcze za wcześnie. Dlaczego „nie za bardzo"?_

Eren westchnął, zerkając kątem oka na Levi'a. Nie chciał wciskać ludziom swoich problemów, ale coraz bardziej potrzebował opinii kogoś z zewnątrz, kto obiektywnie spojrzałby na jego zachowanie. Mikasa była do tego idealna.

~  **rogue_doctor** [E. Jaeger] 04:33  
 _wszystko się troche skomplikowało i chyba nie za bardzo wiem co z tym zrobić._

**~ kravmaga_queen** [M. Ackerman] 11:34  
 _To znaczy?_

~  **rogue_doctor** [E. Jaeger] 04:34  
 _nie wiem co robie źle. ciagle się kłocimy i nie wiem jak przestać. wydaje mi się ze już jest lepiej, a potem znowu skaczemy sobie do gardeł. mam dość_

Eren westchnął, czując że nie będzie to dla niego łatwa rozmowa. W pewnych drobnych sprawach był niemal identyczny jak Levi - nie znosił otwierać się przed ludźmi, nawet gdy tego potrzebował. Nie mógł znieść ich litości. Na szczęście Mikasa była typem osoby, która zamiast pocieszenia oferowała gotowe rozwiązania.

**~ rogue_doctor** [E. Jaeger] 04:38  
 _jestes?_

~   **kravmaga_queen** [M. Ackerman] 11:38  
 _Tak. Myślę. Byłeś z nim we wszystkim szczery? Levi chyba rzadko prowokuje kłótnie._

**~ rogue_doctor**  [E. Jaeger] 04:38  
 _zawsze jestem z nim szczery. było tylko kilka spraw którymi nie chciałem go martwic. zreszta i tak pomaga teraz petrze. nie potrzebuje moich problemow_

**~ kravmaga_queen**  [M. Ackerman] 11:39  
 _Jakich spraw?_

**~ rogue_doctor**  [E. Jaeger] 04:39  
 _nie czuje się ostatnio najlepiej. nie chciałem go tym martwic bo takie rzeczy często same mijają ale się o tym dowiedzial._

**~ kravmaga_queen**  [M. Ackerman] 11:40  
 _Co się dzieje? Eren, wszystko w porządku?_

**~ rogue_doctor**  [E. Jaeger] 04:40  
 _własnie nie. nie poznaje samego siebie. wiem ze chcial mi pomóc ale nie chcę być już dla nikogo cieżarem._

**~ kravmaga_queen**  [M. Ackerman] 11:41  
 _Jesteś skończonym kretynem._

Eren uniósł lekko brwi. Levi w tym czasie mruknął coś przez sen i zarzucił dłoń na jego pierś, prawie wytrącając mu z dłoni telefon.

**~ kravmaga_queen**  [M. Ackerman] 11:43  
 _Pamiętasz jak byliśmy mali i spadłeś ze skarpy niedaleko bramy muru? Zraniłeś się wtedy w nogę i zabroniłeś mi mówić o tym Carli. Nie dlatego, że bałeś się kary ale dlatego, żeby jej nie martwić. Dobrze, że nigdy nie słuchałam twojego pieprzenia, bo wtedy przez to zakażenie nie miałbyś już nogi._

**~ rogue_doctor**  [E. Jaeger] 04:43  
 _przecież to co innego. zreszta byliśmy mali_

~  **kravmaga_queen** [M. Ackerman] 11:44  
 _To dokładnie to samo, Eren. Wiesz, że związałeś się z najmniej skomplikowaną osobą jaką kiedykolwiek znałam?_

~  **rogue_doctor** [E. Jaeger] 04:44  
 _nie wiesz o czym mówisz. nie znasz go tak jak ja._

~  **kravmaga_queen**  [M. Ackerman] 11:45  
 _Nie tak jak ty, ale też spędziłam z nim sporo czasu. Wystarczy, że mu zaufasz i będziesz z nim szczery. To wszystko. Levi to prosty człowiek i nawet ja widzę, że ufa ci bezgranicznie. Nie dziwię się, że się kłócicie, skoro ukrywałeś przed nim takie rzeczy. Gdybym tam teraz była, dostałbyś ode mnie tak, że prędko byś nie wstał. Po prostu mu zaufaj i powiedz o wszystkim._

~  **rogue_doctor**  [E. Jaeger] 04:45  
 _sprobuje ale to raczej niczego nie zmieni._

~  **kravmaga_queen**  [M. Ackerman] 11:46  
 _Najpierw spróbuj. Muszę lecieć, bo mam spotkanie z Erwinem i Pixisem. Wierzę, że wam się uda. Uważaj na siebie._

**kravmaga_queen [M. Ackerman] opuściła czat**

Eren uniósł lekko brwi. Był pewien, że Mikasa w jakiś sposób pomoże mu spojrzeć inaczej na swoją sytuację, lecz po rozmowie z nią miał wrażenie, że jeszcze bardziej wszystko skomplikowała.

Levi wcale nie był prostym człowiekiem. Większość przemyśleń zachowywał tylko dla siebie i rzadko się nimi dzielił; bezustannie nosił maskę, pod którą skrywał emocje - Jaeger dopiero nie tak dawno nauczył się je dostrzegać. Pozostawała też kwestia Petry. Skąd miał wiedzieć, że wciąż liczył się dla Levi'a tak jak na początku, gdy tuż przy nim wciąż snuła się Ral, a on sam wracał do domu w środku nocy z jej zapachem na skórze?

Westchnął głęboko, starając się uspokoić myśli, gdy poczuł znajome ciepło budujące się gdzieś wewnątrz. Powoli obrócił się na bok, by spojrzeć na Levi'a. Nie chciał go stracić. Z drugiej strony, skoro zaczynał być odstawiany na dalszy plan, jaki był sens zmuszania kogoś do znoszenia swojej obecności?

***

Odgłos irytującej muzyki gwałtownie wyrwał Ackermana ze snu. Grupa dzieciaków spacerowała wzdłuż plaży tuż przed ich domem, puszczając piosenki z radia Disco Marley na maksymalnej głośności. Levi zaklął pod nosem i wygrzebał się z pościeli, rozmasowując obolałe skronie. Dawno nie miał tak potężnego kaca.

Nie zdziwił się, gdy dostrzegł, że połowa łóżka należąca do Erena świeciła pustkami. Ostatnimi czasy stało się to przykrą normą. Było już grubo po południu, więc pewnie od rana przesiadywał z Willym i Marco.

Levi miał już serdecznie dość tego miejsca. Z dnia na dzień wszystko się rozsypywało, a upalna pogoda nie pozwalała normalnie funkcjonować. Jakiś czas później po raz kolejny zmierzał do baru, licząc na to, że tym razem Eren go posłucha. Czuł się żałośnie za każdym razem, gdy się tam pojawiał, zastając go w towarzystwie przeklętego Tybura. Wczorajszy dzień był jednym z najgorszych w jego życiu. Chyba nigdy nie został w taki sposób upokorzony. Na szczęście wieczorem Oluo znalazł dla niego rozwiązanie w postaci kilku butelek whisky.

Wspomnienia z tamtego czasu były nieco rozmazane, lecz nie miał luk w pamięci. Doskonale pamiętał swój problem z Petrą, która przez kilka godzin próbowała się do niego kleić, a tłumaczenia, że są dla siebie tylko przyjaciółmi zdawały się na nic. W końcu zrezygnował z dalszego picia z dawnym oddziałem, aby nie ranić uczuć Oluo i wrócił do domu. Zdziwił go widok czekającego na niego Erena, lecz przywołał też przyjemne, ciepłe uczucie.

Gdy dotarł do baru, zastał znajomy widok - Pablo-Marco uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha, polerujący szklanki za barem oraz Eren i Willy, siedzący naprzeciw siebie. Tybur w pewnym momencie zaśmiał się głośno i wychylił mocno do przodu, podpierając ciężar ciała dłonią na kolanie Jaegera. Ten najwyraźniej nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi, śmiejąc się z opowiedzianego właśnie dowcipu.

Levi starał się stłumić własną wściekłość, gdy zbliżał się do nich równym krokiem. Tym razem Eren dostrzegł go z oddali i pomachał mu wesoło, gestem zajmując miejsce tuż obok siebie. 

\- Przeszkadzam? - rzucił na powitanie, unosząc lekko brwi. Willy dostrzegł jego spojrzenie i cofnął dłoń z kolana Jaegera. Eren za to wpatrywał się w niego z szerokim uśmiechem, kompletnie niczego nieświadomy.

\- Nigdy. Myślałem, że już nie przyjdziesz. Jak się czujesz? - odezwał się wesoło, muskając delikatnie jego wargi.

\- Lepiej - mruknął w odpowiedzi, prosząc gestem Marco, by podał mu wodę.

Przesadna słodycz w głosie Erena brzmiała naprawdę podejrzanie, tym bardziej, gdy zdawał sobie sprawę w jakiej atmosferze zakończyła się ich wczorajsza rozmowa tutaj.

\- Jak się wczoraj bawiłeś? - zapytał cicho Jaeger, gdy Willy obrócił się na chwilę do Pablo, by o coś go zapytać.

\- Mogło być lepiej.

Eren zaśmiał się cicho w odpowiedzi. W jego głosie było coś gorzkiego, co bardzo mu się nie spodobało.

\- Nie przesadzaj. W końcu miałeś dobre towarzystwo.

\- Z tym się akurat zgodzę - odparł cicho Levi.

Coś zdecydowanie znów było nie tak. Palce Erena zaczęły delikatnie uderzać o blat, wystukując coś rytmicznie w coraz szybszym tempie.

\- Co tam ciekawego u Petry?

Ackerman westchnął, zauważając znajome, nerwowe spojrzenie. A więc znów wracali do jego dziwnych pomysłów.

\- Tak jak do tej pory, chociaż czuje się trochę lepiej. Jeśli jesteś o nią zazdrosny to sobie daruj - odpowiedział spokojnie i wskazał podbródkiem na Marco. - O niego też byłeś, kiedy tu przyjechaliśmy i jakoś jeszcze się nie pieprzyliśmy.

Jego słowa, o dziwo, zamiast uspokoić Erena, wydawały się rozsierdzić go jeszcze bardziej. Stukanie w blat ustało, a jego skóra zaróżowiła się delikatnie.

\- Może mam swoje powody?

\- Ej, co wy na to?! - radosny okrzyk Willy'ego sprawił, że jednocześnie obrócili się w jego kierunku. - Jutro w mieście jest impreza, chcecie żebym załatwił wam wejściówki? To tam, gdzie ostatnio byliśmy, Eren! W tych starych winiarniach niedawno otworzyli klub.

\- Chętnie przyjdziemy, Willy - Jaeger uśmiechnął się promiennie. Tybur uniósł kciuk do góry i wrócił do rozmowy z Marco.

\- Jakie niby powody? - Ackerman przestawał już rozumieć z tego cokolwiek. Zachowanie Erena nie było normalne. Nigdy tak często nie prowokował kłótni między nimi. - I gdzie niby ostatnio byłeś z Willym?

\- Wiedziałbyś, gdybyś wtedy nie zostawił mnie samego na plaży. Chciałem żebyś z nami tam był. Powiedz mi jeszcze jedno...

Eren przysunął się na krześle i spojrzał na niego spod przymrużonych powiek. Wydawały się ciężkie, jakby z trudem utrzymywał je w górze. Gdy się odezwał, Levi poczuł bijący od niego żar, prawie niemożliwy do zniesienia.

\- Czemu wczoraj cuchnąłeś jak ta wywłoka? Była z tobą całą noc?

Ackerman poczuł się kompletnie zbity z tropu. Z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w Erena, który oddychał ciężko, w tej chwili przytrzymując się blatu, by utrzymać się w pionie. Jak na dłoni widział, że jego agresja musi być wynikiem dziwnego stanu, w którym ostatnio się znajdował. W jaki jednak sposób miał zachować spokój i mu pomóc, skoro ten rzucał mu prosto w twarz takimi oskarżeniami?

\- Eren - zaczął, zsuwając się z krzesła i zbliżył się do niego. - Wróćmy już dziś do domu i tam porozmawiajmy - uniósł dłoń i dotknął nią jego rozgrzanego policzka. Jaeger westchnął cicho z ulgą i odruchowo podążył w kierunku dotyku. Nieświadomie skinął głową i pozwolił Levi'owi wyprowadzić się z baru.

W drodze powrotnej wciąż obserwował Erena. Wydawał się być nieco spokojniejszy, lecz ciągle milczał, unikając jego spojrzenia jak ognia. Był wyraźnie zawstydzony swoimi słowami. To tylko utwierdzało Levi'a w przekonaniu, że w pewnych momentach tracił nad sobą kontrolę. Najprawdopodobniej wiązało się to z gorączką.

Czekała go dziś poważna rozmowa i liczył, że zaowocuje ona ich rychłym powrotem na Paradis. Chciał już oddać Erena w ręce kogoś, kto byłby w stanie mu pomóc. Miał dość patrzenia na jego cierpienie. 


	13. Something Familiar

\- Myślę, że załatwimy to szybciej niż planowaliśmy.

Zeke uśmiechnął się lekko, słysząc za plecami znajomy głos. Jeszcze raz zerknął na krwistoczerwone, zachodzące słońce, po czym zgasił papierosa i wszedł z powrotem do pokoju, pozostawiając za sobą otwarte drzwi od balkonu. Upały w Marley naprawdę potrafiły dać nieźle w kość.

\- Mam przez to rozumieć, że masz dla mnie lepsze wieści niż ostatnio? - rzucił od niechcenia i rozsiadł się w fotelu, mierząc wzrokiem sylwetkę Tybura. Mężczyzna uniósł kącik ust, jakby przypomniał sobie coś zabawnego i usiadł na skraju łóżka, odsuwając z lekkim niesmakiem pomiętą pościel.

\- Tak. Twój brat mi ufa. Myślałem, że Ackerman będzie większą przeszkodą ale zrobił się cholernie miękki. Młody trzyma go na smyczy.

Zeke uniósł lekko brwi, wyraźnie zdziwiony.

\- Nie bagatelizuj go. Ackerman to Ackerman, nigdy nie wiesz, kiedy poderżnie ci gardło. A jak ze stanem młodego?

\- Tak jak przewidziałeś. Podpuściłem ich, żeby wybrali się do jaskini. Wydaje mi się, że dobrze na niego podziałała.

\- Musisz mieć na niego oko. Jak wszystko pójdzie po naszej myśli, niedługo z powrotem będziesz mógł tu rządzić - Zeke rozciągnął się na fotelu, czując przyjemne chrupanie w kościach. - Spotykasz się z nim jeszcze dzisiaj?

\- Tak. Załatwiłem nam wejściówki do klubu. On i Ackerman nie najlepiej się dogadują i można to wykorzystać. Zresztą, dawno nie tańczyłem i mam ochotę się rozerwać.

Zeke przewrócił oczami. Plan Willy'ego nie do końca pokrywał się z jego własnym, lecz posiadał wspólne założenia. Eren był najważniejszym z nich. Tybur był rozpieszczonym arystokratą, który nie potrafił przystosować się do życia w nowym świecie i za wszelką cenę próbował odzyskać dawną władzę. Bez podwładnych i braku możliwości wydawania rozkazów, był tylko zagubionym, małym człowiekiem. Zresztą jego cele były czysto egoistyczne. Plan Zeke był nieco bardziej ambitny i dotyczył przyszłości wszystkich, którzy obudzili się w tym nowym, przedziwnym świecie.

\- Postaraj się tego nie spieprzyć, Willy. Wiesz, że na ciebie liczę.

Tybur wychylił się nieco do przodu i z nonszalanckim uśmiechem, skinął lekko głową. Mimo wszystkich jego wad, Zeke czuł, że może mu zaufać. Nie miał innego wyjścia.

***

Levi westchnął, przystając na chodniku i oparł dłonie na biodrach. Po raz kolejny Eren spowalniał ich marsz, zatrzymując się by zrobić kilka zdjęć. Widoki w Liberio potrafiły cieszyć oko - ulica prowadząca do klubu wiła się pomiędzy budynkami zupełnie jakby stworzono ją z gumy, a nie z kamienia. Tuż nad nią, na wysokości mniej więcej pierwszego piętra, co kilka metrów rozciągały się delikatne łuki z białego marmuru, łączące przeciwległe budynki. Niektóre z nich przyozdobiono roślinami, których to liście spływały na delikatnych pnączach przypominając fale wodospadu. Levi w pełni rozumiał, czemu Eren tak zachwycał się tym miastem. Mimo swoich uprzedzeń, potrafił dostrzec w nim te piękniejsze strony.

\- To tu - rzucił jakiś czas później Eren, uśmiechając się do niego przez ramię. - Chodź.

Ackerman poczuł lekki dotyk dłoni, nim został wciągnięty do niskiego budynku, przy którym kręciło się sporo osób. Już na wstępie uderzyło go ciepło i muzyka pulsująca rytmicznie gdzieś pod ziemią. Gdy Eren rozmawiał z ochroniarzem, Levi przypatrywał się ludziom, którzy się tu kręcili. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział tak różnorodnego przekroju osób - od nastolatków czających się pod ścianami z podrobionymi dokumentami, przez ludzi nieco starszych, szukających chwili wytchnienia od codziennych obowiązków, aż do tych w kwiecie wieku, niekiedy ubranych bardziej wyzywająco niż obecna tu młodzież.

\- Możecie wejść - rzekł donośnie ochroniarz i wskazał im wąskie schody. Eren podziękował mu radośnie i już za chwilę Levi poczuł, jak chwyta go pod ramię i z entuzjazmem prowadzi przed siebie.

\- Chodź! Willy mówił, że to najlepszy klub w Liberio.

Ackerman skinął tylko głową i podążył z Erenem. Czerwone światła, pulsujące w rytmie muzyki z ciemnej czeluści piwnicy przypominały otchłań piekieł. Gdy zeszli na dół, przywitał ich potężny tłum ludzi. Levi nie słyszał własnych myśli, podążając jedynie za niewyraźną sylwetką Erena. Droga przez wijące się postacie okazała się nie lada wyzwaniem. Nikt nie przejmował się czymś takim jak parkiet - tańczono w całym klubie. Tylko kilka osób podpierało ściany lub siebie nawzajem, odkrywając wargami na swoich ciałach niezbadane ścieżki. Ciemność budziła w ludziach najgłębiej skrywane instynkty i pozwalała im na to, co na co dzień było zakazane.

Wydawało się, że minęły wieki nim dotarli do baru. Dokładnie w tym momencie muzyka stała się jeszcze bardziej energiczna, a ogromna piwnica, w której się znajdowali, aż wibrowała od hałasu. Levi zaczynał poważnie się zastanawiać, po jaką cholerę Tybur ich tu zaprosił.

\- Zatańcz ze mną.

Niewyraźny głos Erena przedarł się do niego przez ryk głośników. Ackerman uniósł brwi i spojrzał na niego, lecz wzrok Jaegera utkwiony był w ludziach na parkiecie. Podążył za nim, dostrzegając parę tańczącą ze sobą jak w amoku. Ich ciała tak idealnie zsynchronizowały się z muzyką, że wydawały się być jednością. Kradzione w pośpiechu pocałunki idealnie potrafiły wkomponować się w rytm. Ich zmysłowe ruchy przyciągały uwagę wielu osób w klubie.

\- Wiesz, że nie tańczę - rzucił Levi, zamawiając im drinki. Był zdecydowanie zbyt trzeźwy na coś takiego.

Eren uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby dokładnie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał. Ackerman przez chwilę poczuł się winny, choć sam nie wiedział dlaczego. W uśmiechu Jaegera było coś smutnego, jakby kolejne drobne rozczarowanie, które nigdy nie powinno się tam znaleźć.

Przez chwilę próbowali rozmawiać o Marco, lecz hałas nie pozwalał im usłyszeć nawet połowy tego co chcieli. Dlatego też siedzieli, zamawiając kolejne drinki i od czasu do czasu wymieniali się drobnymi spostrzeżeniami, których większość i tak tonęła w elektronicznym jazgocie.

\- EREN!

Obaj obrócili się na dźwięk donośnego głosu, który przebił się przez muzykę. Willy wpadł na nich, lekko pijany i rozłożył ręce w geście powitania. Levi'owi nie umknął fakt, że Eren wyraźnie ucieszył się na jego widok.

\- Co to za stypa?! Czemu nie tańczycie? Chodźcie na parkiet!

\- Chyba podziękujemy, Willy - Jaeger odparł, unosząc lekko kącik ust. - Chcieliśmy się tylko napić.

Tybur uniósł lekko brwi i dokładnie w tym momencie Levi poczuł na sobie jego spojrzenie. Musiał zdawać sobie sprawę, że słowa wypowiadane przez Erena nie były jego własną decyzją. Nie zamierzał jednak nikogo ograniczać.

\- Idź z Willym - odezwał się cicho, lecz na tyle wyraźnie, by Eren wszystko usłyszał. - Zaczekam.

Jeszcze nim wypowiedział te słowa, miał wrażenie, że Jaeger będzie w jakiś sposób oponował; że jego wrodzona lojalność będzie kazała mu się sprzeciwić. Ten jednak uśmiechnął się tylko i już po chwili zniknął z Tyburem pomiędzy ludźmi.

Nie wiedzieć czemu, Levi poczuł ulgę. W takich miejscach czuł się ciężarem dla innych. Nie był typem rozrywkowego człowieka, a na zaproszenie Tybura zgodził się tylko po to, by towarzyszyć Erenowi. W ten sposób chociaż przestawał go ograniczać.

Dopił w pośpiechu swojego drinka i odszedł od baru. Chciał nieco rozejrzeć się po klubie i nie miał zamiaru spędzić całego wieczoru w jednym miejscu. Podążając za oznaczeniami, trafił do sporej loży, gdzie ustawiono wiele ciemnoczerwonych kanap, oddzielając je od siebie pół-ściankami. Było tu o wiele ciszej niż przy barze, dlatego postanowił zostać tu przez chwilę.

Obserwował z uwagą snujących się ludzi. Niektórzy czasem przysiadali się do niego, zaplątani we własnej rozmowie, inni bezskutecznie próbowali go zagadywać. Levi jednak pogrążył się w swoich myślach, które wciąż krążyły przy Erenie. Nie wiedział jak mu pomóc. Nie wiedział też, co sam powinien zrobić by było lepiej.

\- Młody.

Natarczywy głos nagabywał go od jakiegoś czasu. Levi z początku go ignorował, lecz było w nim coś, co nie pozwalało przejść obok niego obojętnie.

\- Jeszcze raz mnie tak naz... - zamarł, podnosząc wzrok. - Kenny?

Mężczyzna uniósł lekko kącik ust i rozsiadł się wygodnie na kanapie. Wyglądał znacznie młodziej niż w przeszłości, a czarne ubrania podkreślały jego szczupłą sylwetkę. Nim się odezwał, wyciągnął i podpalił papierosa, przez chwilę rozkoszując się zdziwieniem Levi'a.

\- To do ciebie niepodobne, żeby tak odpływać, Levi. Widziałem twojego żołnierzyka jak tańczył. Pozwalasz mu się szlajać samemu?

\- Jest dorosły i nie zmuszę go do niczego. Co tu robisz?

Kenny wciąż wyglądał na nieco rozbawionego. Zaciągnął się dymem z papierosa tak, że gdy odpowiadał, jego większość trafiła prosto w twarz Levi'a.

\- Załatwiam sprawy dla naszego ulubionego generała - rzucił z niesmakiem, wydymając lekko usta. - Jak wrócicie do domu, zobaczysz, że nieźle się tam popierdoliło. Lepiej baw się póki możesz. Na twoim miejscu dołączyłbym teraz do twojego kochasia, bo to może być ostatni raz kiedy macie taką okazję.

\- O co ci chodzi? - odparł Levi, mrużąc oczy. - Coś się dzieje?

\- Oficjalnie jeszcze nic. A nieoficjalnie... już teraz jesteśmy w czarnej dupie. W młodej jedyna nadzieja. To jednak nasza krew, Levi. Jak Ackerman się za coś weźmie, to wiesz że nie spieprzy roboty. Chociaż swoją drogą... ty właśnie spieprzasz swoją. I to porządnie.

Levi zmarszczył brwi, czując jak narasta w nim gniew. Rozmowy z Kennym zawsze tak na niego działały.

\- Możesz mówić jaśniej?

\- Jaśniej? Proszę bardzo - starszy Ackerman pochylił się, tak by nikt ich nie słyszał. - Słyszałem co odpierdalało się u was nie tak dawno. Jak spieprzaliście po całym kraju, kiedy chcieli go dorwać. A teraz co? Pozwalasz mu szlajać się z typem, który od tysięcy lat jest najgorszym wrogiem Paradis? Do chuja mateczki Siny, Levi! Przecież o Tyburze NIC nie wiadomo! Pozacierał po sobie wszystkie ślady. Nie daj mu się do nas dobrać przez twojego żołnierzyka, bo wszyscy na tym ucierpimy. A wy w szczególności.

Levi nie odpowiedział. Podświadomie od dawna czuł, że Tybur to zagrożenie. Co jednak mógł zrobić, by się go pozbyć? Rozmowy z Erenem zawsze kończyły się tak samo. Oczami wyobraźni już widział jak zakazuje mu kontaktów z Tyburem, a ten po prostu wychodzi by zrobić mu na złość i idzie prosto do Willy'ego. Tylko powrót na Paradis mógł cokolwiek zdziałać.

\- O wilku mowa.

Na dźwięk słów Kenny'ego, Levi uniósł wzrok. Eren szedł w ich kierunku cały spocony, lecz uśmiechnięty i szczęśliwy, jakby właśnie wygrał na loterii. Po Tyburze nie było nawet śladu.

\- Levi, musisz do nas dołączyć. Jest świe...- Eren urwał w połowie zdania, rozchylając usta ze zdziwienia na widok Kenny'ego. - A ty co tu robisz?

\- Ciebie też dobrze widzieć, Jaeger. Chciałem dotrzymać siostrzeńcowi towarzystwa, skoro ty wolisz dziko romansować. Nie przeszkadzaj sobie - Kenny machnął pogardliwie dłonią w jego kierunku, co tylko bardziej rozwścieczyło Jaegera.

\- Romanso...co? Przecież ja nic... Ugh... Levi, co on tu robi?

Levi spojrzał na Kenny'ego nieco zbity z tropu. Jego zachowanie nagle stało się kompletnie nieobliczalne. Dopiero potem dostrzegł znajomy błysk w oku wuja; swoimi słowami dawał mu szansę na to, by jak najszybciej się stąd wyrwać.

\- Spotkaliśmy się przypadkiem, Eren. Chciał ze mną chwilę posiedzieć, bo nie czuję się za dobrze. Zaczekam tu na ciebie, wracaj do Willy'ego.

Postawa Jaegera nagle zmieniła się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Zaniepokojony przysiadł tuż obok i chwycił Levi'a pod ramię.

\- Co się dzieje? - jego zarumieniona twarz nagle znalazła się zdecydowanie zbyt blisko, omiatając Ackermana troskliwym spojrzeniem. Na kilometr można było wyczuć, że jest kompletnie pijany. To tworzyło kolejną okazję.

\- Nic takiego. Po prostu nie lubię tłumów. Możesz iść - rzucił od niechcenia Levi. - Chyba że... wolisz wrócić ze mną do domu i zająć się czymś lepszym - dodał, szepcząc prosto do ucha Erena. 

Przynęta zadziałała idealnie. Jaeger uniósł lekko kącik ust i podniósł się z miejsca, podając dłoń Levi'owi. Młodszy Ackerman zdołał tylko gestem pożegnać się z wujem, nim został siłą wyprowadzony z klubu, prosto na ulice Liberio. Eren prowadził go wąskimi uliczkami, najwyraźniej kompletnie zapominając o jego domniemanym złym samopoczuciu.

\- Aż tak ci się spieszy? - rzucił cicho, gdy szli przez opustoszałą plażę, nie oglądając się za siebie. Dopiero wtedy Jaeger przystanął, zerkając na niego przez ramię. Wyglądał jakby na ułamek sekundy wyrwał się z transu; zroszona kropelkami potu twarz, zarumieniona skóra i rozbiegany wzrok. Za każdym razem, gdy Levi widział go w tym stanie, wydawało się, że jest gorzej niż poprzednio.

Gdy w końcu drzwi do domu zatrzasnęły się za nimi z cichym łoskotem, Ackerman poczuł gorące dłonie wślizgujące się pod koszulę i mokre pocałunki składane z czułością na jego karku. Po raz pierwszy w życiu nie poddał się im z przyjemnością. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że z Erenem działo się coś bardzo złego i każde takie zachowanie mogło być wynikiem choroby. Zresztą nie miał zamiaru kochać się z nim, kiedy Jaeger był kompletnie pijany.

\- Zaczekaj na mnie w łóżku - szepnął, odwracając się by musnąć jego wargi swoimi. - Wezmę tylko prysznic i do ciebie przyjdę.

Zgodnie ze swoimi przypuszczeniami, gdy wszedł nieco później do sypialni, zastał Erena rozpostartego na łóżku. Spał on w najlepsze z lekko rozchylonymi ustami, a kosmyki jego włosów falowały delikatnie, poruszane wiatrem wpadającym przez okno. Ułożenie go na swoim miejscu zajęło Levi'owi zdecydowanie zbyt wiele czasu.

Musiał wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Obiecał sobie w duchu, że jeśli jutrzejsza wizyta u Marco nie przyniesie rezultatów, sam zajmie się przywróceniem mu pamięci, w nieco brutalniejszy sposób. Nie mieli czasu na łagodniejsze podejście. Coś bardzo złego wisiało w powietrzu. Dziwna choroba Erena, podejrzane zachowanie Tybura, potencjalne problemy na Paradis - to wszystko wymagało nieco drastyczniejszych środków, a Levi miał już dość bierności. Nie zdawał sobie tylko sprawy, że jego obecne zmartwienia były tylko drobnym fragmentem całej lawiny problemów, która wkrótce miała na nich spaść.


End file.
